Remnants of the Spartans
by Rainbow Productions
Summary: After a blast of an unknown covenant artifact, two spartans find themselves in a world similar and diferent than theirs, as they go through this world, they find out that this world is more than it seems
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Welcome to my new fanfic that isn't entirely about RWBY…but anyway enjoy: Remnants of The Spartans**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **-2556-  
-Planet Centauri-  
-Space-**

* * *

The Pelican dodged the plasma it was being fire at, it's crew inside the pelican was in the back getting ready for their assault on the covenant corvette

"Alright, Fireteam Quantum! We going to assault a Covenant corvette, we leave no survivors, we don't want anything to come and bite us in the ass later!" the sergeant shouted, Xavier Marx, an African-american 38 year old man, he was mostly strict, but he will be damned if anything happens to his squad

"You ready Damian?" Damian heard, he turned to his friend Malik Taylors, an African-american 27 year old man, he stayed by Damian's side always, they were an army of two

"Yeah, I'm ready" Damian smiled, Damian Corral, 26 years old and he was the youngest of team Quantum and also the most skilled of the team

"As always, right?" Petra Rimtrovsky, the Russian femme fatale, 27 and dangerous, the only problem she had was, you could never know if she was going to kill you or she was trying to be your friend

"Yes he is…this one for David" Izak Urdan, the replacement for David, 28 years old, he was barely 4 months in Fireteam Quantum, he was the one to make Damian let go of Damian's fallen brother and be happy,

"Yeah…for David" Damian said

"Alright, we're landing, get ready!" Xavier shouted, Damian readied his Assault Rifle and SMG, Izak readied his Sniper Rifle and DMR, Petra readied her SAW and Rocket Launcher, Malik readied his Battle Rifle and Grenade Launcher, Xavier Readied his Battle rifle and Shotgun, the bay doors opened and they saw the floor of the Corvette exterior landing bay, they walked down the Pelican and saw the plasma shield covering the Covenant Remnants forces

"Let's do this!" Xavier shouted before he jumped in, followed by his squad

* * *

" _ **They're here!"**_ A grunt shouted in fear before it was shot in the head, and Elite with an energy sword charged at Xavier, he shot the Elite with his Shotgun and it's shields broke, Damian came in with his SMG, gunning down the Elite, Izak aimed his sniper and shot a Jackal in the back, he aimed around and shot his reserve ammunition at the grunts, he ducked behind cover and Petra vaulted over his cover, she charged at the Jackals and Elites, gunning down many of the forces, her SAW clicked and she pulled out her knife, she pounced an Elite and stabbed it in the face, a grenade flew over her and it blew up sending Elites and jackals flying, Malik grabbed his Battle rifle and shot some grunts, Damian shot his assault rifle and killed an Elite, he jumped over the dead Elite and using his reserve ammunition, he killed another Elite, he quickly reloaded his rifle and killed another Elite, he placed his AR in his back and grabbed his SMG, he avoided a hit from an Elite, he uppercutted the Elite and he used his armor ability, the Hard light shield, the plasma bolts deflected from the shield, Malik stood behind him and he shot his battle rifle at the grunts around him, they looked around and saw they had cleared the central area

"Alright, backup is on the way, Damian you're with me to take the Combat pelican to the inner landing bay!" Damian nodded and jumped with his sergeant to the landing bay, they ran to the Pelican and Xavier shut the bay door

"Ok, Quantum! Make your way to the inner landing zone, we'll provide some cover fire with the Pelican!" Xavier shouted

" _Got it boss!"_ Malik shouted from the radio, the pelican started to hover and they were now in the air, if you could call it being in the air, they were in space after all, but anyway they flew to the side of the corvette and saw the plasma shield

"Phoenix fire, take down the shields!" their nearby Halcyon-class cruiser, started to fire on the corvette, the plasma shield then turned into a bright blue "Let's go!" they hovered in with the pelican, the covenant forces spotted them and started to scramble, the turret gun started to shoot everywhere, the grunts fell from the hail of bullets and the elites jumped into cover, as Damian watched the carnage he heard something be pierced in the bay door, he saw an energy sword pierce the bay door, he ran to the door and he pulled down from the top of the transport area a turret, he opened the bay door and the elite was met with turret bullets, making the elite lose every limb it had, Damian looked down and saw an energy sword, he grabbed it and put it in his left thigh, for safe keeping, he saw more ranger elites floating to towards the pelican, he aimed at one of them and shot, it fell from the bullets, he aimed at another and it moved to the left, Damian pulled the trigger and it dodged faster, he saw in the corner of his eye and elite head straight towards him, he quickly turned to the elite and shot at it, sending it flying back, he saw the other elite, flying to him, he turned but the elite made it to the bay and shot at Steve, his shields deflected the plasma bolts and he then Spartan charged at it, he quickly pulled out his knife and stabbed it in the head, he threw the elite down and returned to the turret, he continued to shoot more elites, one after one they fell, he saw Quantum make their way down to the inner landing bay, they landed on the bay and Quantum ran to the pelican

"You didn't leave some for us" Malik said

"Hey, less work though?" Damian said, he saw a phantom floating outside of the corvette "Phantom!" they all turned and got to cover, except Xavier and Damian, they ran to the pelican cockpit and in the windshield they saw something, it had a turret like shape

"What is that?" Damian asked

"I don't know…" it shot out a bolt of electricity at the pelican, making the entire pelican disappear

* * *

 **-Remnant-**

* * *

Ruby sat on the roof of her dorm building, with a frown on her face; she didn't like being yelled at. Especially if it's a teammate, like with Weiss in the morning, she yelled at her for being a leader

"Ruby! Weiss…says that…she wants to…apologize…how did you get here so fast?!" Yang said as she climbed up to the roof

"Ok…but I still think that I'm not good enough to be a leader" Ruby said, Yang stumbled to her side

"Ruby listen…Ozpin chose you for a reason, and I feel if this were a mistake, he would've already switched you, I mean, he even let you in beacon for Oum' sake! He wouldn't have let you in if that was a mistake!" Yang then spotted a little bright dot in the sky "Look…a shooting star…"

They saw that the 'star' was engulfed in flames and was about to crash in Forever fall forest

"That isn't a star!" Ruby shouted, it crashed in the red forest

"What was that?!" Yang asked

"I don't know…" Ruby answered

* * *

 **-Unconsciousness-**

* * *

Damian woke up in a white plain field, he stood up and looked around, he saw his assault rifle on the ground and picked it up, he saw that it had 10 bullets

"Sarge?…you around here?" Damian said in his comm, he saw in his motion sensor a red dot behind him, he turned around and saw a blonde girl, he lowered the AR "Hello…do you know where I am?" she didn't respond but instead walked through him "Wha- how di-" he turned and didn't see her, a noise from behind him was heard and he saw a dark red portal

"The hell is going on?" he asked himself before entering the portal


	2. Welcome to Remnant

**A/N: forgot to do this before**

 **Damian's armor: Recruit helmet, Soldier shoulder pads, Warmaster chest plate, Recruit TIGR skin legs, Primary color blue, Secondary color yellow, Stalker visor and Recruit gauntlets**

 **Xavier's armor: Soldier helmet, Hazop chest plate, Defender shoulder pads, Bulk legs, Solar visor, Primary color Steel, Secondary color Brick and Recruit gauntlets**

 **The rest will be done later…**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant**

Damian's eyes shot open, the first thing he saw was the blue sky and the corner of his visor, there was a red hue, he turned to the red hue and it was a tree…a red tree…

"The hell…" Damian sat up and saw that the grass…was red, he passed his hand through the grass "It isn't blood…" Damian then realized that he wasn't in the pelican, he saw his AR and SMG "I'm not in heaven…or hell…" he picked up the two firearms and noticed that he still had the energy sword, he stood up and turned around and saw the pelican "Damn…where did that thing send us?"

"Boy…" he heard a voice say, he turned around and saw Xavier hanging from a tree

"Sarge!" he ran to the tree and grabbed his sergeant, he pulled him down and Xavier fell on his back, Damian was about to pick him up, but Xavier pulled his arm away from him

"Don't worry, just let me lay down for a while…" Xavier said, Damian nodded and looked around, still trying to find out where they were "You know where we are Corral?"

"No…I haven't seen this place anywhere in the galaxy…" Damian answered, he walked to the pelican and saw there was still some ammunition "At least we still have this…"

* * *

 **-Beacon academy-**

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked, Ruby nodded

"Yes! last night, me and Yang saw a fireball appear out of nowhere and crash into Forever Fall" Ruby said, Weiss still couldn't believe it, a fire ball appearing out of nowhere? Nonsense, but too much nonsense for Ruby to make up, but still NONSENSE!

"No, you could just be making things up" Weiss tapped her chin "But there is still a possibility"

"Why don't you just tell Ozpin?" Blake suggested

Weiss nodded "Yes…you're right we should, let's go!"

* * *

 **-Forever Fall-**

Xavier and Damian walked through the red forest, it's leaves were falling, they had no sign of stopping their perpetual fall

"These are like cherry blossom trees, only blood red…" Damian said, they heard a stick crack behind them

"Watch it Corral, we got some possible hostiles" Xavier said, they saw a black blur in the forest

"Wildlife" Damian said, the black blur jumped out the shadows and it was a giant bear-like creature, it had bones sticking out of its back, the head was covered by a bone helmet with red markings "The hell is that?"

"Doesn't matter, It looks hungry!" Xavier said, the bear like creature charged at them, they ran at opposite sides and Damian shot his assault rifle, the bullets ripped through the dark skin and the creature howled in pain, Xavier shot his shotgun at the creature's face and a part of the bone helmet was blasted off, he shot again and part of his face was blasted off, Damian jumped on his back and started to stab the creature with the energy sword, it stumbled down, and it struggled to stand, Xavier blasted the creature with his shotgun, finishing it off, Damian ripped off one of its bones and stabbed it in the head

"It's dead already" Xavier said

"Just in case…" Damian justified, he jumped off the creature and reloaded his AR "We have to find civilization and find out where we are"

"Yeah, but where do we start?" they heard an explosion in the distance and they ran to it, they saw a city being assaulted by more of those things, some were flying some were small, some were giant scorpions

"Let's do this…" Damian said before he ran to the city

* * *

 **-Tryferos-**

"We can't hold this position any longer! How's the evac going?" Taiyang shouted

Qrow sliced a Beowulf in half "It's good but there's one problem"

Taiyang crushed a Beowulf with his hammer "What?!"

"They don't have any more room…" Qrow stated, Taiyang frowned, was this how would die? Summer…Yang's mother…now him?...and he couldn't even said goodbye to Yang and Ruby, he looked up and in a slow-motion moment, he saw a Beowulf jumping towards him, he accepted his fate and stood there, as the Beowulf came closer, he saw a blue and yellow armored soldier by the looks of him, the soldier came from the side of the Beowulf, with his back releasing a blue-like fire, the soldier raised his fist and punched the Beowulf out the air, he spun forward and landed on his feet

"You alright?" the soldier asked, Taiyang nodded

"Yeah…you saved me actually" Taiyang said

The soldier nodded "Are there any more people around here?"

"N-no, we got them all out of here, barely" Taiyang said, Qrow walked up to Taiyang

"I thought we got everybody out of here" Qrow stated, they saw another soldier, this one was Steel and Brick colored "Corral, status"

The one known as Corral stated "No civilians, these two got them all out of here" the sergeant looked at the two "Who are you two?"

"Huntsmen, who are you two?" Qrow said

"Spartans, do you two have any transport?" Spartans? That wasn't a rank in the Althesian army, but Atlas does hide many things, like the rumored A.I and the autonomous android, but anyway, they had back up now and they could make it out alive

"Uhh, no we don't" the sergeant cursed under his breath, Damian then spoke

"Sarge, we could find a fueling station and get some fuel for the pelican, it's still operable, but it needs a charge" The sergeant nodded "Do you know where we could get some fuel?"

"You could use dust…" Qrow stated as he showed them an electric dust crystal, the sergeant stared at the crystal, he was about say something when Corral interrupted him, Corral whispered something at the sergeant

"Is that 'dust' capable of powering a transport vehicle?" Qrow nodded

"Alright, let's go!" The sergeant said, they started to run and gun through the Grimm, Corral ran straight to a Beowulf and shockingly he punched a Beowulf, sending it flying, they continued to run to find the Spartan's vehicle…

* * *

 **-Beacon academy-**

* * *

As team RWBY was about to press the button to Ozpin's office, Blake gasped

"What's wrong?" Yang asked

"You dad went to Tryferos on an evac mission right?" Yang nodded, Blake then showed them her scroll

" _In the recent attack of Tryferos, the civilians were evacuated but Huntsmen, Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen are nowhere to be seen, assumed to be dead"_

Ruby staggered back, her mom was dead, now her dad…it was nightmare now, Yang wrapped her arms around her

"Don't worry, Ruby, we'll get through this…don't worry" She said as tears fell from her face

* * *

 **-Forever Fall-**

* * *

The Spartans and Huntsmen ran through the red forest, Taiyang was worried about Yang and Ruby, it said in his scroll that he was assumed to be dead, he wondered how they would receive the news, Corral and the sergeant stopped on their tracks

"What's wrong?" Qrow asked

Corral pointed at a vehicle surrounded by White Fang "Who are those?"

"White Fang, we need to take them out before they steal the vehicle" Qrow said

Corral cocked his rifle "I got this…"

Taiyang stood in front of him "Are you crazy?! You won't be able to hold your own against that many people"

"I've fought worse…" Corral said pushing Taiyang gently out of the way "Sarge, I'm going to need your shotgun" The sergeant gave him his shotgun and walked towards the pelican

Damian walked towards the pelican, catching the attention of the White Fang soldiers, they had animal ears on their head

"Stop right there!" one of them said as he pointed his sword at him, Damian looked at him through his helmet

"That's mine…get out" Damian said

"Yeah? Well, it's ours now" The soldier looked at him up and down "And we'll take that fancy armor of yours as well"

"If you all leave, I'll spare you all…if you all stay, you _die_ …" Damian threatened, earning a laugh from the inside of the pelican

"You?! You think you can kill one of the many feared leaders of the White Fang?" the man was dressed in punk rock attire, with a red and white color scheme along with black detail, the man had a rhino nose

"Yes…I know so" Damian coldly stated, the punk rocker laughed

"Boys, kill this idiot!" The White Fang soldiers charged at Damian, one jumped and Damian grabbed his leg and with incredible speed, smashed the soldier to the ground, he then kicked another in the stomach, making vomit come out the soldier's mouth, he grabbed another and ripped clean off the soldiers throat, the rest that were charging now stopped in horror, the one that puked was met with a shotgun blast to the face, blowing his head off

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?" Damian shouted, the soldiers motioned for no "THEN FUCKING RUN!" the soldiers ran away

"Oi, get back here!" The punk rocker bah'd "I'll take care of you myself" the punk rocker unsheathed an axe-guitar "Bring it on mate! You and me!"

The punk rocker ran at Damian, he ducked under the punk rocker's slash, he did flip backwards and activated the energy sword, he slashed with his energy sword and cut the axe-guitar by it's hilt

"W-what…no one has ever been abl-ACK!" Damian grabbed the punk rocker by the throat "W-wait…please…spare me"

Damian got his assault rifle and shot…every…single…bullet…in his 32 rounds assault rifle, the punk rocker stumbled down and bled to death "It's clear!"

The huntsmen walked in shock, the white fang member that had his throat ripped off was still alive "Oh, I got this" Damian grabbed his SMG and shot him in the head, freeing him of his pain

"Alright, I'll show you where you can put that dust" Xavier said, he opened a panel and it showed a little slot perfect size for a dust crystal, the dark-haired huntsman put the dust crystal in the slot, the pelican turned back to life

"Sarge, the crystal did the trick!" Damian shouted from the pelican, Xavier and the huntsman ran in the pelican and sat on the seats, they bay doors closed and the pelican started to hover _"Alright, you two huntsmen need to go anywhere?"_ Damian said from the comm,

"Beacon academy, I'll show you where it is" Taiyang answered, they headed to Vale still a bit shaken by the fight

* * *

 **-45 min time skip-**

* * *

"What are Spartans?" The blonde huntsman asked Damian

"Super soldiers trained and given augmentations that increase our combat prowess, like making our bones nearly indestructible, I am Spartan Damian Corral" Damian said "And that is my sergeant Spartan Xavier Marx, What's your name?"

"I'm Taiyang Xiao long, he's Qrow Branwen, we're both huntsmen, my daughters are huntresses in training, they're at Beacon academy" Damian took off his helmet, showing a messy Blue hair and Neon Green eyes, Xavier entered the bay room

"Boy…what happened to your hair?" Damian raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with it?" Damian used the reflection of his visor to see himself, he had messy blue hair and neon green eyes "What the fu…"

Xavier took off his helmet and saw that he had grey hair, and red eyes "The hell?"

"I don't even know…" Damian said

* * *

 **-Beacon airspace-**

* * *

" _Unidentified aricraft, you are entering private airspace identify yourself"_ A voice said in his comm

"Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen" Taiyang said

" _Taiyang?! I thought you were dead!"_

"Glynda, I'm going to die of old age…not a Grimm…"

" _I'll inform your daughters"_ the female known as Glynda said

* * *

 **-Beacon landing pad-**

* * *

The pelican descended and it landed, Ruby and Yang waited near, the bay doors opened and Taiyang showed

"Dad!" they both said in unison, they ran to their father giving him a hug, he hugged back, Ozpin and Glynda walked up to Qrow

"He's a tough one…make sure that he doesn't lose them both" Ozpin stated, Qrow nodded, he turned his attention to the two armored soldiers

"And who may you two be?" Ozpin asked

"Sergeant Xavier Marx, this is Lieutenant Damian Corral, we're UNSC Spartan-IV's" Ozpin raised an eyebrow, he had never heard of that military organization

"Why don't we go to my office for a more private conversation?" Ozpin asked

"Seems better" Xavier said he turned to Damian and saw that two girls were hugging him

"Thank you for saving him, thank you, thank you, than-" Damian interrupted the small red head girl

"It's alright, don't worry, you can stop saying that now…" Damian said, he separated them for him and patted her head "It's alright…" Damian looked towards the three

* * *

 **-Ozpin's Office-**

* * *

"So…" Ozpin poured some tea on a cup "Where are you from?"

Xavier answered "Planet Centauri, what planet is this?"

Ozpin and Glynda were confused, Glynda was the first to speak "E-excuse me?"

Xavier looked at the two "We're from Planet Centauri, what Planet is this and where is the nearest UNSC outpost?"

"Uhhh…we don't understand…" Glynda said

Damian dragged Xavier back "I don't think this planet is in UNSC jurisdiction, nor in star maps…I don't think that anyone in any colonies knows this place exists"

Xavier looked back at the two looking at them "I guess we got some explaining to do."

* * *

 **(Anti-climactic transition)**

* * *

Glynda and Ozpin were confused and shocked at the same time, two augmented super soldiers from another planet had arrived, they could offer them residence for a short while until they could find a way back

"We could work on a way to get you back to your home" Glynda said, Xavier nodded

"That would be best…but what do we do in the meantime?" Damian said

"You could stay here in beacon academy, Matthew would like to know about your planet's history" Ozpin stated, Damian nodded

"Alright, we could work as staff…or whatever you want" Damian said

"I could use an assistant" Glynda said

"I'll be your assistant" Damian offered

Glynda smiled "Very well then"

"I'll tell our world's history to Matthew" Xavier said, Ozpin nodded

"Welcome to Remnant"

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm going to make Halo bullets incredibly stronger than Remnant bullets, next Chapter expect Damian to beat the living F &%K out of the most hated team in beacon**

 **22/8/2016: There were re-writes!**


	3. Learn from both worlds

**Chapter 2: Learn from both worlds**

* * *

Damian walked through the campus, earning stares from the students, he turned to one of them and he immediately looked away, he continued to walk and made it to his destination, the sparring arena, he entered through the locker room and he encountered a red-head girl with Greek Spartan armor

"Excuse me? Are you the one that saved Ruby and Yang's father?" she asked

"Damian Corral, yes I am the one who saved their father" Damian stated

"Well, I just want to say thank you for avoiding from Ruby and Yang being depressed, I'm Pyrrha Nikos by the way" She extended her hand for a handshake, Damian complied and shook her hand

"A pleasure to meet you Pyrrha" Damian softly said, Pyrrha then nodded and a blonde boy appeared from behind the lockers

"Hey Pyrrha we're going to be late for…c-class" The boy stuttered at the sight of Damian

"Oh, Jaune don't worry he's harmless" Pyrrha calmed Jaune down

"Oh, well we're going to be late for sparring class" Jaune said, Pyrrha gasped

"You're right! I'll see you later Damian!" Pyrrha said as she walked away

"Have fun with your friend" Damian stated as they walked away, he turned to his the entrance of the arena battlefield, he walked into the dark tunnel and kept doing so until he would eventually reach the battlefield, he barely reached the end and activated his camouflage module, he stood near Glynda and he was still not noticed, she was finishing explaining the teachings that she said in her dust manipulating class and how to put it to use, and also he was going to be the punching bag, that punched back, she called in Team CRDL, he placed himself in the opposite side of them still camouflaged

"Alright, get ready he can be here any minute" Damian knew that was his cue

"I'm here" He said whilst he uncamouflaged, everyone except Glynda was shocked to see him appear out of nowhere "Now…let's see if you know what Ms: Goodwitch taught you" Damian grabbed his SMG loaded with Beacon training bullets and cocked it, Cardin smirked and charged at Damian, he swung and Damian jumped over the swing and shot at Cardin, he staggered back severely from the forces of the shots, the rest came in with their weapons, Russel slashed with his daggers, but Damian flipped back and punched Russel, he barely blocked the fist sending him flying back to the wall, Dove and Sky came in with their blades and started slashing, each swing being in vain her grabbed Dove by the neck and lightly threw him up enough to grab him by the leg, he swung Dove at Sky and he was sent flying, he threw Dove and saw Cardin charging at him, he punched him in the face, knocking him out, he saw Russel making a little fire ball, it grew bigger and bigger, it was sent towards Damian, he put his arm in front of him and it materialized the Hardlight shield, the fire ball impacted with the shield and he staggered back, he saw the fireball's left smoke, he came out the smoke and dematerialized the shield

"That all you got?" Damian ran at Russel, he ran as well, Russel jumped but Damian jumped as well and grasped Russel's feet, he landed and smashed Russel into the floor

"I suppose you didn't listen to what Ms: Glynda here said" Damian said, the students looked at Glynda's assistant, he didn't look like he was from Vale or Atlas or anywhere really, Damian walked next to Glynda

"I like it here…" Damian said

Glynda rolled her eyes "You may want to get prepared, next week we're going to take a field trip to forever fall"

Damian took off his helmet "Back there again…" he turned to Glynda, who had a blush on her face, she immediately looked away

* * *

 **-2556-  
-Planet Centauri-**  
 **-Continent of Valhalla, UNSC factory-**

"Maximal, where the hell are you?!" Sergeant Indir Hellum shouted, he raised from his cover and shot his Battle Rifle at a suicide grunt, the plasma grenades fell and exploded, it sent its fellow grunts flying, Spartan Jin Maximal appeared with a Machine gun turret in his hands

"Sorry for taking too long Sarge!" Max then pulled the trigger, the turret bullets were shot out, he massacred through the Covenant ranks, he saw a hunter in the distance "We have a Hunter!"

"Kent!" Spartan Michael Kent came in with a rocket launcher, he fired the rocket launcher and it impacted with the hunter's shield, the hunter staggered back and it started to charge its fuel rod cannon, it fired and the Spartans took cover and the fuel rod impacted with the factory wall and it was blasted open, all of a sudden a humanoid figure zapped into the fray, every soldier and covenant stopped their fire

" **You are needed in another world"** It then exploded blinding everyone in the area

* * *

 **-Remnant, Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office-**

"-And so that's why 1935 to 1945 was horrible" Bartholomew Obbleck was horrified, the strangers world had waged war on itself, and that one man nearly ruled over their world, plus the experimentation that the 'Germans' as they were called had experimented on humans, but what was odd is that there were no Faunus on their planet they called 'Earth' which was the birthplace of their species

"Well…that was disturbing" Ozpin stated, Obbleck was green but regained his skin color quickly, he re-adjusted his glasses and avoided spilling his lunch on the floor

"I know, I'm going to the staff lounge if you don't mind" Xavier stood up and went for the elevator, he pressed the button and the doors opened

" _Sarge, I'm going to the staff lounge, meet you there?"_

"Yeah, I'm going too, meet you there" Xavier said through the comm, the doors closed and he looked into the elevator window, yesterday he was fighting covenant, today he's in a school that teaches teens on how to do things a Spartan can do…what the hell was next?

* * *

 **-Staff lounge-**

Damian sat on a sofa drinking coffee, he didn't need it, but Glynda offered him, so he couldn't decline it, the door opened and it showed his grey haired sergeant, he sat on a chair and sighed

Damian sipped from his cup and asked "What do we say if anyone asks where we're from?"

Glynda thought about it, before Peter Port broke the silence

"Tell them you two are from Vacuo lad, it has so many private militia companies in the world, the students believe you instantly if you answer that" Port stated

"And how do you know that?" Glynda asked

"I _do_ pay attention to the news…" Port sassed back

"Thanks Port, appreciate it" Damian said, Glynda was looking at Damian, but not his face, but his armor "Ask away if you want"

"What is your armor made of and what does UNSC mean?" She asked

"It means United Nations Space Command, The armor is made of Titanium alloy, incredibly strong, but it weights so, we were given augmentations to carry this armor do you have a Kingdom that has the best military?"

"Atlas, led by James Ironwood" Glynda noticed a smile on Damian's face, it turned into laughter "What's so funny?"

"Ironwood…ironwood is sexual innuendo where we come from!" Glynda was confused, but then realized and giggled, then started to laugh, Port realized as well and bursted into laughter, Xavier just chuckled

"But, returning to the topic, he leads the Atlas military and it's the most powerful military in the Kingdoms" Glynda stated as she readjusted her glasses "He might know about you two very soon"

Damian raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"He has eyes and ears everywhere…" Glynda stated

"So he knows when you're changing?" Damian said

"And Showering?" Xavier added

"No! Not like…that" Glynda said covering her chest

Damian sipped the last of his coffee "Thank you for the coffee Glynda, it's better than the ones that were on the Infinity" Glynda raised an eyebrow

"What's the Infinity?"

"It's a UNSC Starship, the biggest one that has been made" Damian stood up and left the mug in the sink, he picked up his helmet and went for the door "I'll be in the shooting range if you don't mind"

* * *

 **-Shooting Range-**

Ruby fired Crescent Rose at the holographic targets, she fired repeatedly until she finished the targets, she saw her score and saw that, as always was on top

"Awesome" Ruby said, she heard the door to the shooting range open, she turned around and saw Damian walking in with his Rifle, she was intrigued by him, she wanted to wear that armor

"Oh, hey Ruby!" Damian greeted, she walked up to him and saw that he was going to try out the shooting range "I should warn you that I'm the best markswoman in the academy" she bragged

"In the academy…not the world" Damian started to shoot the targets, as he shot the targets, Yang walked in the shooting range

"Hey Ruby, what'cha doing?" she saw Damian destroying Ruby's score "Oh…how is he doing that?"

"I…"

Damian continued to switch the targets and shoot them as they appeared, his assault rifle clicked and he reloaded with incredible speed, he continued to shoot and all of a sudden the holograms faded away, he saw that the timer was still going and without turning around he shot a hologram that was behind him

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT ONE?!" Ruby shouted

"I didn't…" he saw that his score destroyed Ruby's score, he placed his assault rifle on his back and started to leave, leaving Yang and Ruby dumbfounded, Damian placed his hand under Yang's chin and closed her mouth "Flies might find their way in"

Damian continued walking and stumbled upon Taiyang

"Oh, hello Taiyang" Damian greeted

"Um, Damian, can I ask you something?" Taiyang asked

Damian smiled "Sure, what do you need?"

"So, I'm leaving with Qrow back to patch, my hometown, so when I leave…take care of Yang…Ruby can handle herself, but Yang is really hot headed and can get herself in trouble…so take care of her, ok?" Damian stared at Taiyang, but nodded

"I will"

"Thank you" Damian walked away and walked around the campus, unbeknownst to him, Weiss was watching him

She pulled out her scroll and called her sister "Winter…pick up"

"Hello?" Winter said through the scroll

"Hey sis" Weiss greeted

"Oh! Hey Weiss, what do you want?" Winter cheerfully said

"I was wondering if you could research something for me"

"Alright, what do you need to be researched?"

Weiss took a picture of Damian and sent it to Winter

"Huh, never seen that before" Winter passed the picture to her search engine and found

Nothing.

"Literally nothing appeared…"

Weiss frowned "Thanks anyway, see you soon!"

* * *

 **-Remnant, Atlas outskirts-**

The blinding light faded away, the Spartans saw an odd looking forest and no covenant

"Where are we?" Indir asked

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So if you don't get the joke**

 **Morning wood: erection in the morning, now put iron**

 **Wood: erection**

 **IronWood: Iron erection**


	4. New Epsilon

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while, just saw up next in VOL 3 ep 3…that Qrow hair stroke!**

 **Also to ILikehotdogs, I won't be able to pair your OC with Blake since I have plans in the sequel, the OCs won't be in the sequel**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: New Epsilon_

 **-UNSC Factory, Outskirts of Atlas-**

* * *

Spartan Alex 'Hunter' Lelantus watched on top of the facility for any Covenant with his sniper, he slid down the factory and dropped down, he used his thrusters to slow his landing, he walked up to Spartan Cory 'Wacko' Storm and shook his head

"Alright, Sergeant Hellum! No Covies around!" Indir nodded and ran into the factory to check on the workers of the factory, Spartan Adrian Gibson, relatively young to be a Spartan, but he watched the edge of the factory, SMG's in each hand, he noticed something moving in the forest

"We have something roaming around!" Adrian shouted, Cory ran up to Adrian and saw the blur moving, he aimed his M42B at the blur and a black giant wolf like creature jumped out the woods, followed by many more, they ran the Spartans looking for their next meal

"CONTACT!"

* * *

 **-Beacon Academy-**

Xavier walked across the academy fully armored with his Shotgun and Battle Rifle in his back, he saw the students around watching him, he ignored their stares and kept on walking, he saw Damian standing on the edge of the Beacon's helipad, Xavier walked next to Damian, who had both of his weapons "You alright?"

Damian looked at Xavier through his Helmet "Yeah…I'm just thinking"

Xavier leaned his head "About what?"

Damian looked down "About…where we are…when will someone find us…"

Xavier looked at where Damian had been watching "I don't know…but for now we wait for Glynda to find us a way back…"

Damian chuckled "I think she likes me" Xavier turned his head to his soldier

"Why do you say that?" The sergeant asked

"I didn't make that coffee I was drinking yesterday, Glynda offered me and besides she blushed when she saw my face" Damian said

Xavier crossed his arms "But do you like her back?"

"I don't know…I mean she looks good and is smart…but I just don't know" Damian said, he turned on his heels and started walking towards the academy, Xavier walked with him

"Talk with her" Xavier suggested

Damian smiled "Alright, I'll try…David would be proud"

"Proud that you're going to get laid" Xavier said, Damian chuckled

All of a sudden Damian's comm picked up on a signal, he stopped on his tracks and looked at Xavier, he answered the signal

"Spartan Damian Corral, who is this?"

" _This is Spartan Cory Storm, we need backup now! Unknown hostiles att-"_ the comm was cut off

"Spartan Storm! Spartan! Are you there?" Damian looked at Xavier "We need to get over there now!"

* * *

 **-Atlas Outskirts, 4 hours later-**

* * *

Alex shot a one of the wolf like creatures with his sniper, Indir shot one of the creatures from his cover, Adrian gunned down the creatures, they heard a pelican near and one of the creatures was blasted with a laser, Mackie Sweetwater ran up to the front lines and shot his rail gun at one of the creatures, Don Cormac stood on the back firing at the creatures with his DMR, he saw a pelican in the air, a Spartan came down from the pelican, smashing into the ground followed by a blonde woman with a riding crop, she proceeded to telekinetically throw one of the creatures and make a small electric cloud, killing the creatures easily

"Sarge, we got more Grimm!" the blue and yellow Spartan said at the pelican "Glynda! Fire Dust!" Glynda threw a red crystal at the Spartan, who caught the crystal and smashed it into his Assault rifle, which the ammo counter turned red and the AR had a red hue, he fired (HA! Yang would be proud!) at the Grimm, he stopped firing and saw no Grimm, he turned to Glynda "Sarge, it's clear, you can land now"

He turned to the blonde woman "You really had to come with us Glynda?"

"You are not dying on your first day of Beacon" Glynda hissed, Xavier landed and Glynda walked to the pelican, the blue and yellow Spartan turned to Cory

"Spartan Damian Corral" Cory still looked at Glynda in disbelief

"She…she just moved that thing with that crop…" Cory stated

Damian sighed "It's something normal here, you're not in Centauri anymore, you're in Remnant now" Damian noticed that they were still looking at Glynda "Stop looking at her"

They snapped out of it and Xavier walked up to Indir "Hello Hellum, thought I'd never see you again"

"Marx…you were listed as K.I.A back in the Infinity along with Damian here" Indir stated "So, telekinesis is normal here?"

"No, it's called a semblance, her semblance is telekinesis, and it's unique to each person here" Damian said "Except us…"

"Well, have you contacted any other UNSC assets before us?" Indir asked

"We were lonelier than a piece of junk in space" Xavier stated

Indir chuckled "So…where are you two currently staying?"

"Beacon Academy, it's awesome too"

* * *

 **-Beacon Academy-**

* * *

"Glynda, what did you find with Damian and Xavier?" Ozpin said through the scroll

" _There are more Spartan-IV's here, like Damian and Xavier"_

Ozpin raised an eyebrow "And how did they even get there?"

" _I don't know…oh wait…they said that they got here by an electric humanoid exploding and they just arrived here"_

Ozpin sighed "Very well, let Damian and Xavier handle the talking…" he cut off the call and sat on his chair, what did fate have for him next?

* * *

 **-1 week later-**

* * *

Damian stood at the edge of beacon cliffs, looking into the forest below

' _Dave…if you could see this bro…'_ he thought, he saw a yellow dot in his radar and turned around, he saw Yang walking towards him

"Oh, you need anything Yang?" Damian asked

Yang stretched "Nah, just wanted to see the view…" she sat on a rock and placed her head on her hands "Damian, do you have a family?" she asked

Damian looked at the teen and started at her, there were his parents…and David "Just my mom and dad" Damian saved the pity party

"It must be fun being an only child" Yang stated, Damian frowned, he didn't want to lie…

All of a sudden he had a call from Glynda "Yes, Glynda?" he answered as he put his index and middle finger on the side of his helmet

" _Do you have some time? I need to talk to you"_ she asked through the scroll

"Sure Glyn" he answered, he heard a scoff through the scroll

" _I'm Glyn now?"_ she stated, he raised an eyebrow

"What? Are you flattered?" he stated

She stuttered "W-what? No not at all!"

"I can hear you two!" Yang said as she looked at Damian, he then ran off to the academy "Meet you in the library Glyn!" he said as he ran

* * *

 **-Campus-**

* * *

Xavier, along with Mackie and Don walked through the empty campus, which was rare, they then saw Damian running to the library, Xavier stopped the two Spartans

"What is he doing?" Don asked

"…Glynda" Xavier said

* * *

 **-Library-**

* * *

Glynda waited on a table in the library, she was fiddling around with a pen, waiting for her future husb- I mean friend to meet her here

"Hey Glyn" she heard, she turned and saw Damian behind him with a smile and his helmet under his arm

"Hi" she greeted back, Damian walked over to her and sat down next to her

"So…I noticed your bad tone when I told you about forever fall, so…I have to ask…do you even want to come with me?" she stated

Damian wide-eyed "What? O-of course! I wouldn't abandon you for anything- I mean, I want to go…Ok?" he stated

She smiled "Alright then" she then winked at him as she left Damian dumbfounded

"Lucky boy aren't you?" a voice stated, Damian snapped at the voice and saw his captain with Don and Mackie, looking at him with grins on their faces

"Screw you guys" he chuckled

* * *

 **-Forever Fall-**

* * *

The bullhead landed on the red forest, the students walked off the ramp followed by Glynda and Damian, who had his M20/PDW SMG in his hands and MA5D Assault Rifle on his back, with a small drone on the left side of his back **(A/N: Halo 5 SMG and Halo 4 Assault Rifle)** Damian rememberedForever Fall exactly how it was

"Alright students" Glynda stated as she raised a jar of red sap "We are here not to sight-see even though it's beautiful, Corral and I are here to prevent you from dying, we are here to collect red sap for Prof peach, just fill it with the extractor my assistant Corral gave you" they saw Damian throwing the drone in the air and it floated, he passed his hand through his gauntlet and a holographic Tac-pad faded in, Damian looked at the students and waved

"Just get the sap" Glynda stated, they all started to walk away from the teacher

"And students" Damian said, they all turned to him "Glynda and I are **NOT** in a relationship, just to make it clear, as I've heard rumors…Yang" he stated, with Yang reflecting in his visor "Carry on" the students then walked out of there with a warning

Glynda walked up to the Spartan and gave out a sigh "So, rumors of you and me in a relationship?"

"Heard some of them when I waited for the forever fall trip about week back, some saying we…had a 'Science lesson'"

Glynda blushed at the comment "Wow…that caught me off guard" she noticed he was controlling the drone, and then it flew off in the students' direction

"That should make sure they don't get out of our sights" Damian stated and looked at Glynda "You have anything to talk about?" he asked

Glynda thought about it "Well…there is the fact that of the Vytal festival and tournament coming"

Damian raised an eyebrow "What's that?"

"It's the only moment that the four kingdoms aren't ready to wage all-out war on each other, the people exchange cultures, and many other things" Glynda explained "And the tournament, the teams here will go against other kingdoms teams"

"That's sound awesome, What's wrong with Pyrrha?" Damian stated as he looked into the Tac-pad

"What happened?" Glynda asked

"Pyrrha just ignored Jaune, like with a bitchy tone, she mad at him?" he asked

Glynda swayed around and answered "Well…Jaune has been distant from his team lately, and he has been with team CRDL more often"

"Hm, odd" Damian said, he walked around and saw that they were on a hill, he looked at the trees and just saw more trees…the canvas turned into an infinity mission briefing room, he saw Petra, Malik, Xavier and…his brother David, he was in his old Recruit armor

' _You ready little brother?'_ David said in his head as he put on his Raider helmet, Damian stared at his own helmet and flipped it over, showing the inner helmet, he lifted it and put it on his head

' _Ready'_ Damian stated, everybody gathered around the table and saw the covenant corvette over New Epsilon, Continent of Valhalla, Planet Centauri

' _Alright, Quantum! We're going to drop in the capital, after that we move to Switchback's position to provide back up, we'll repel these hinge heads back to the commercial district, since that is where they set up shop'_ Xavier said _'We go in five!'_

They walked to the pelican and stopped, they faded into ash and the infinity turned into a warzone, he walked through the frozen warzone, every soldier was frozen in place, there was a grunt who was charging into battle, plasma grenades in his hands, he saw an assault rifle floating in the air, he grabbed it and walked over to a broken piece of a wall, he slowly walked over to it and leaned his back on it, and readied the AR and the Warzone blew up, plasma bolt and bullets racing against each other in opposite directions, he ran towards the warzone and gunned down a grunt, which blew into ash, he shot some grunts and jumped over the corpses, he saw his brother charging towards the fray, with his DMR he shot an elite, which blew into ash, he jumped over the corpse and ran to their objective, Damian saw a group of marines and went in for the assist, they were pinned by a ghost

" _I've got you!"_ Damian said as he ran to the ghost, he threw a frag grenade under the ghost and the elite was blown off the ghost, the marine gave a thumbs up, Damian ran with David, the only thing Damian could see was a path, not a warzone anymore, but a path, in the end of the path he saw a group of civilians, he ran faster, David called out to him to warn him about something, Damian ignored him and kept running, he pulled out his knife to stab the elite but, the elite turned around and Damian saw…

Jul' Mdama himself

Jul punched Damian, knocking him back, he avoided the energy sword about to impale him, he turned around and saw the energy sword about to impale him, he saw his entire life again, but all of a sudden he saw David in front of him, impaled by the energy sword "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scene turned back into forever fall forest, he felt a liquid on his nose and he fell to his knees

"Damian?" Glynda stated as he saw him fall to his knees, Damian took off his helmet and he saw that blood was dripping from his nose

"Oh my goodness, Damian!" Glynda stated as she noticed the blood

"Its fine Glyn, i-I'm alright" Damian said as he wiped off the blood from his nose

"No, no you're not alright, let me see that" Glynda said as she looked at his face, she saw blood dripping from his nose, which was some drops of blood but it abruptly stopped

"What happened?" she asked

"I said nothing happened, I'm fine" Damian said abruptly

* * *

 **-With the others-**

* * *

"So, what do you guys think about Damian?" Yang said as she got sap

"I don't know…there is something about him I just don't trust" Blake said

"Why?" Ruby asked

"He says he's from Vacuo…but Vacuo, doesn't have that kind of armor, only Atlas would be capable of that armor" Blake explained

"Yeah…you're right, it's odd" Ruby said

They then saw CRDL Running towards them without Cardin or Jaune

* * *

 **-With Damian and Glynda-**

* * *

Glynda was worried about Damian's sudden nose bleed, that wasn't natural, unless that was natural in his planet, she was worried, all of a sudden she saw Yang, Ran, Nora and Blake running towards them

"Prof. Goodwitch, Cardin and Jaune are being attacked by a Ursa major, Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss went to help"

Damian then started to run "Catch up!" they tried to catch up but he was running faster than someone with Clockwork dust implemented in their legs

Damian ran, there was a tree in front of him, he raised his fist and punched through the tree, he saw three blurs and saw that those were Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss, running to Cardin and Jaune

"Come on, we gotta help them!" Ruby stated

"Catch up Girls!" Damian shouted as he rushed past them

He saw Jaune fighting the Ursa, Jaune charged at it and his shield was lowered, he would surely perish, Damian knee slid and shot the Ursa's arm with his SMG with one hand that was too near Jaune's face, the Ursa's limb fell off and Jaune decapitated the Ursa, Damian took a moment to stand up…still processing his vision, but he stood up and saw that the three girls had arrived

"Nice kill Jaune" Damian said

"Wait wait, Jaune killed the Ursa?" Weiss asked

"Yup" Damian patted the Arc's back "I saw it and it's recorded in my helmet" Damian stated as he patted the teens back once more, he walked towards where he had been and thought to himself

" _David…I wish you could be here…"_


	5. Cyang

**A/N: Published OC Armor sets!**

 **Don Cormac: Primary: Black, Seocndary: Red, Venator armor  
Mackie Sweetwater: Primary: Olive Green, Secondary: Brown, EOD helmet (Halo reach variant) Tactical/Recon chestplate, EVA shoulderplates, Recruit Gauntlets and Leg plates, Silver visor  
Alex Lelantus: Warmaster Armor (Halo 4)  
Cory Storm: Helljumper Armor (Basically Buck's armor from halo 5)  
Adrian Gibson: ODST Helmet (Halo reach version) ODST, chestplate, legplates, armguards, and left shoulder plate (Halo 4 version), Right shoudler plate Security (With Emile's kukiri)  
Damian's Assault Rifle has the PRD (Predator) skin, the ammo counter is green and Xavier has the DNE skin (Dune) on his battle rifle, the ammo counter is red**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Cyang_

* * *

 **-Days Later-**

Damian sat on the table of his room, making something in his table, he placed a chip down that would fit perfectly in the back of his helmet, where an A.I. chip would fit perfectly, he grabbed the scroll they gave him, even though he didn't need it at all, he connected the chip under the scroll and it slowly started to glow cyan color, he press some buttons on the scroll and a cyan version of Yang popped up with instead of the flame on her left breast, there was a delta symbol **(A/N: The Halo reach one)** she was cross-legged andfacing down, she slowly faced up and saw her creator

"Hi…" she said

"What's your name?" Damian asked

"You made me, you should give me a name" she answered

Damian placed his head on his hand and started thinking, the Cyan girl mimicked his creator "How about Kate?"

"Mmmm, too basic" she stated

"Uhhh, Gamma?" Damian suggested

"Ew, sounds like barf" she declined

He then turned his spinning chair around, he then thought of Yang's puns…like being Yangry and Cyang…Cyang!

"Cyang?" he suggested

She thought about it and smiled "Great name!" Cyang agreed, he grabbed the A.I. and disconnected it from the scroll, he then walked towards his armor

* * *

 **-Sparring arena-**

Xavier punched a droid in the face, punching it's face off, he uppercutted another droid and he followed by a roundhouse kick, he noticed a droid sneaking from behind him and gave a reverse roundhouse to the droid, he grabbed another droid and headbutted it, he then grabbed his Battle Rifle and shot a droid, followed by another droid, he turned and saw a bigger droid with a giant sword rising from the ground, Xavier's head followed it's rise

"You…are one big mother fucker" he mumbled

"You can take him on!" Ruby shouted from the bleachers

"Yeah, kick it's metallic ass!" Yang followed

Xavier chuckled and backed away as he fired on the giant droid, the droid deflected his bullets, they weren't the bullets he used, these were remnant bullets, they were so frustrating to use, they weren't even that strong!

He heard his Battle rifle click and he grabbed the empty magazine and threw it away, he avoided a sword swing from the giant droid and he placed a reserve magazine inside the gun, he cocked it and placed it on his back, he got into a sprinting position and waited for the droid to strike, the giant android swung down at Xavier, only to strike nothing, it looked around for the Spartan but it was met with a shotgun blast to the face, blowing it's entire head off, the giant droid's body just stood there wobbling, Xavier pushed it with his finger and the droid's body fell

"How you like that?" Xavier said to the dead droid

"That was 100% success!" he heard a female digital voice say

Yang turned around and saw Damian with a chip on his hand, projecting…a cyan image of her with tight pants covering her legs, instead of her legs usually showing out to everyone, she also had a long sleeved under shirt under her jacket, also covering her digital breasts, she had her hands on her back

"Guys, meet Cyang" Damian introduced as Cyang waved with a hand on her back

"Is that a play on word on the name Yang and Cyborg?" Jaune asked

"No, she's color Cyan and I modeled her after Yang" Damian explained, Yang still looked at the Cyan version of her

"She's so awesome!" Ruby said as she drooled in front of Cyang

Cyang looked at Ruby, she giggled at the adorable sight "You are so adorable" she said, she turned to his creator "Are these your friends?"

"When did you make her?" Don asked with Mackie and the rest behind him

"Just this morning, the modeling was hard though" Damian said as he looked at his creation "Oh and watch this" Damian then started to shake the chip, causing the A.I. to fall over

"That is not very nice…" she said as she rubbed her head

"It's funny though" Damian said as walked out the sparring arena

* * *

 **-Unknown location-**

"Wait wait, hold up…so you're saying that a guy with advanced armor, killed your buddies and Belk?" Roman Torchwick asked not believing the WF grunt

"Yeah…h-he ripped Taylor's throat off" the grunt said, Roman felt a chill up his spine and he grabbed his scroll, he pressed a contact and he raised the scroll to his ear

"Cinder? It's me" he said "We have a new problem" he pinched the bridge of his nose "One of the grunts said that when they left to check out that random star…" he sat on a crate "He said that when they got there they found a ship, but what was odd is that the ship didn't have any markings, it had English language but, it said UNSC…and also when they were checking it out, some guy came out the forest, with armor…no, not Althesian armor, no, not any armor from any kingdom, some very different type of armor, one shot at him and instead of piercing the armor, the armor just gave a yellow aura, and…by what the guys said, 'Recharged'…ok…alright Cinder…" he hung up and muttered

"She's goddamn coming…"

* * *

 **-Staff Lounge-**

Damian looked at his creation on the table, it looked back at him, she grabbed a ball and threw it in the air, making a little digital explosion, Damian chuckled at the sight

"So, what do you think about?" Cyang said

Damian raised the chip to the back of his head and inserted it in, he felt the sense of mercury in his head and Cyang flooded his mind "Wow…you are very interesting…"

"Don't look too much into me alright?" Damian said as he grabbed his SMG and started to examine it

"I've seen everything now…" Damian sighed and leaned on his chair

"No telling on that info, alright?" Cyang nodded in his head, Cyang kept on searching into Damian, he saw multiple things, his family, his initiation in the SPARTAN-IV program, his obliviousness…and his brother David Corral's death

"I'm sorry about your brother…" Cyang stated

Damian froze in place and shed a tear "Don't worry…"

Cyang gasped "I'm sorry for making you cry master! I really am!"

"It's alright Cyang, don't worry it's alright" Damian said

"Alright master…" Cyang said as she bowed

"Stop calling me master" Damian sighed

"So what do I call you?" Cyang wondered, she hummed around and said "Do you want me to call you sugar daddy?"

Damian shook his head rapidly "Nonono, god no! No…"

"How about dad…" Cyang suggested

Damian went into deep thought, he as a father…he didn't ever think of having kids, heck, he didn't even think of a relationship at all…but then…he answered

"Sure!"

"Yay! Thank you dad!" Cyang cheered as she jumped up and down

"Cyang, stop jumping…" Damian said

"Alright Dad" Cyang smiled

" _Corral, we got a mission"_ Xavier said in the comm

Damian stood up and placed two fingers on the left side of his helmet "Alright, on my way" he looked at Cyang and said "Let's put you to the test"

* * *

 **-Pelican to Mistral-**

The seven Spartans were on the pelican with Cyang piloting the pelican, preparing for their mission, all of a sudden a holographic Ozpin and Glynda popped up "Hello, team Quantum"

"Alright, Headmaster Ozpin, what info do we have on the mission?" Xavier asked with a military tone

"Team Quantum, your mission is to investigate a disturbance in Crystal fall, we would've sent huntsmen, but I wanted to put you to the test, so the only information we've acquired until now, the first report was a week ago, saying that there were some people teleporting around with dogs, the second report was a slight tremor in the area, some of the local forces had gone to investigate, but in an hour they heard screams, and they never saw the forces again" Ozpin stated

"No info on how the teleporting contacts looked like?" Cory asked

"They only thing they saw is that their limbs weren't attached, but were hovering near them, but they walked, like any person would do, they had orange lights on their body" Glynda said

"And Damian…be careful" Glynda said before they both faded away

"So, we going in together or split up?" Don said as he put on his Venator helmet

"Together, with Alex in the back covering us" Xavier said as the ramp lowered, Damian walked into the pilot seat and grabbed Cyang

"This is so exciting!" Cyang said as she was inserted into Damian's head

Damian walked out the pelican and didn't like the atmosphere...there was something odd about it…something, not covenant…but something else


	6. Forerunner

**A/N: New chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Forerunner_

* * *

 **-2 years ago-**

Damian walked through the Colonial Faith, a halcyon-class ship in his recruit armor, he was happy to be a Spartan, protecting the galaxy from Covenant, even though still felt like an ODST with better armor, not like a Spartan, he was to be transferred to the UNSC Infinity in two weeks, as he closed in the target range, he noticed that some scientists were making something, turning his head to the window and thought about the target range, then looked at the window…then at the range…then walked at the window

"They're making an A.I" he heard from his left and saw David

"Wait, we don't have one?" Damian questioned

"No, we're barely making it" David said as he walked out

Damian stood there and watched the long process…

* * *

 **-Crystal Fall Ruins-**

Alex was on the Fifth floor of a decayed building, watching over the team, Mackie currently had his Shotgun at the ready with his Rail gun on his back, Cory with his MA2B in his hands, Don with his DMR, Adrian with dual SMG's pointing at everything

"Stay alert guys…" Damian said as he pointed his Assault Rifle, they saw the ruins of this once great city, now it was just a relic of the past, a ghost town…Xavier stopped the team and turned around "Alright, we're going split into groups of two, Corral, you're with Don and Lelantus, Sweetwater with Storm, and Gibson with Me, move out!"

The teams scattered as they jogged into different areas, Alex jumped out the building and followed the two he was assigned with

* * *

Damian walked with Don and Alex through the ruins, Alex had his Magnum, his sniper was in his back, it wouldn't be useful in close quarters, Don aimed his DMR around and lowered it, and he looked up and saw a decayed red cross "Guys…"

They turned to where Don was looking and saw a hospital; Damian readied his Assault Rifle and started walking in

"Let's try to find any survivors" Damian said as he opened the decayed door

* * *

Xavier walked with Adrian through a general store, they saw the decayed cans of food, Adrian walked over to the cans and grabbed one, beginning to inspect it

"This canned food is still good!" he informed

"May not be edible with a hole on the side" Xavier said, Adrian turned the can and saw a hole, he dropped the can and continued to check the store, he scanned the aisle and saw a rifle on the floor, it belonged to one of the people that had come to investigate, he walked over to it and placed a SMG on his hip, he kneeled down and picked up the rifle, it had blood splattered all over it, he then noticed on the floor there was a blood trail, dropping the rifle and grabbing his extra SMG and aiming said SMGs, he stood up and followed the blood trail, seeing that the trail ended on a door, which was pierced with some sort of energy, he placed his right SMG on his hip and used the open hand to reach the door knob, he grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the door, but it was abruptly opened by a lifeless, pulp of a body fell down

"HOLY FUCK!" Adrian shouted in sudden shock as he stepped back and heard metallic footsteps then saw Xavier next to him

"What happened!?" Xavier frantically asked as he aimed his Battle Rifle for hostiles, Adrian pointed at the body, Xavier aimed at it and lowered his rifle, he kneeled down and turned the body around, showing a beaten, pierced and maimed male face, Xavier's visor was now displaying pictures of multiple people, one was nearly identical with the maimed male, without the maiming "This was one of the people that had come to investigate…" the sergeant sadly stated

"What did this…?" Adrian said as he looked at the body

* * *

Cory walked with Mackie through the ruins, they both walked around in hopes of finding someone or finding the ones responsible of killing the local forces, they walked over to some apartment buildings and looked at them, Mackie checked his Radar for movement but nothing

"This place gives me the creeps…" Mackie said as he looked behind him

"Me too…it's an odd feeling…" Cory said as he looked all the way up, he looked back down and saw a dead Ursa, he patted Mackie and pointed at the dead Grimm

"Huh…" they walked over to it and inspected it, they saw it had multiple carbonized bullet-sized holes "They shot at the Ursa…" Mackie concluded as he was kneeled

"The officials didn't use dust-related weapons, they only used bullets" Cory stated as he looked around, Mackie looked up to Cory "Well, I've got nothing, and what do you suggest killed the Ursa?"

Cory stared at the body for a moment and scanned the holes, it matched the same element that the light bridges were made of in the Halo installations "I scanned the holes and found a match between the energy of the holes and the light bridges in the Halo installations…whatever did this…it wasn't covenant"

"Well then…we better get ready for what this was…" Mackie said as he felt a chill up his spine

* * *

Damian aimed his AR with the flashlight on, illuminating the dark corridors, behind him were Alex and Don, Don with his DMR and Alex with his Magnum, both weapons with their flashlights on, they walked slowly through the grim corridors, the air had the aura of darkness…fear…and death, they continued walking, Alex's Magnum flashlight shined on a wedged door, he walked over to it, with Don and Damian noticing and following the sniper, Alex he grabbed the top of the door and fiercely ripped it out, Damian moved in and aimed his AR around "Clear"

The two other Spartans walked in and saw multiple decayed screens, Damian saw a control panel and opened it, showing switches and fuses, he saw that fuses were missing, he activated his helmet flashlights and turned off the AR light, placing the AR on his back, he looked around the control panel and didn't find any, he looked around the room and saw fuses scattered on the floor, he picked the necessary ones up and placed them in their slots, he flicked a switch and the hospital was given life, the light flickered before being permanently lit and the hardware was now lit back to life, Alex pressed the button to turn on the monitors and they did as commanded, Alex began searching files and saw a file called security cam footage, there was a recent one or…future one…

 _Security Camera: Update, 2558, November 20, Friday_

Alex clicked on the link and Security cam footage popped up, it showed four to six people running from something, it was shooting orange light projectiles at them, it was all of the people that had gone to investigate, then all of a sudden a dog-like construct pounced one of them and started to maul him, Cyang was recording everything in his helmet cam, one of the people then jumped out the window, but it was the first floor so he probably got far, then all of a sudden a soldier-like construct, shot one of the people, hitting him in the shoulder, he was aided by a cat faunus, then the cam was cut off, Alex walked out of the room

Cyang then sent the footage to the rest "Guys, I'm sending you footage of the possible survivors, one is shot in the shoulder" she sent the recording and they received it

" _The one that jumped out is dead, he's a pulp now…"_ Xavier said through the comm

"We save who we can, Sarge" Damian said, Don then turned to the hallway and suddenly, the lights died

"What the hell!?" Don exclaimed, activating his Helmet lights and DMR light, he stepped into the hallway, Damian following behind him "What turned off the lights?!"

"The generator! I'll go, wait here!" Damian shouted as he ran into the darkness with lights shining his path

Damian ran through the dark, he turned to his left and saw a staircase down, he jumped the stairs to save time, he punched the door open and saw a room with a yellow generator, vaulting over the railing, he ran towards it and stopped in his tracks, he couldn't move from where he was, he looked down and saw that he was being covered in stone rocks, slowly covering him, the rocks stopped near his neck, he saw two figures step out of the shadows, those two were survivors of the forces

"Keep him like that Kim…" the male cat faunus said, Kim, as Damian suspected kept her hand raised, the male faunus pulled out a knife and raised it, intent on killing Damian, instead of piercing his armor, the knife merely bent

"It bent…Alan it bent!" she exclaimed in fear, Alan backed away

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Alan shrieked, Damian started to move and broke free of the rock prison

"Oh no…oh god, we're going to die…please no…" Kim curled into a ball and started to cry, Damian walked over to the generator and turned it on

"Don't kill us please…" Kim said as she hugged her brother, Damian pressed a button on the generator, lighting the hospital, he then looked to the two sobbing faunus "Come with me if you want to live…" he said

Kim looked at the giant figure standing over them "Y…you're not going to hurt us?"

"I am a UNSC SPARTAN-IV, my duty is to protect the ones in need, Race doesn't matter for me or my team" Damian said as he looked at them, AR in his back, SMG in his hip, he kneeled to the wounded male cat faunus and pulled out a canister with a cross on it, he applied it's contents on the wound "What are y-"

"Bio foam, it will help on his wound" Kim looked at the foam slowly re-making the skin, Alan slowly stood up and Kim picked him up, Damian moved the door and let the faunus go first, then followed by him, they walked up the stairs and moved towards the exit, Damian turned on his comm "I've found two survivors, both Feline Faunus, male and female, male is wounded by the shoulder"

" _Kimberly and Alan Santos, relatives"_ Xavier said through the comm

"Only three left to find…" Damian said before he cut the comm, he saw Don and Alex wait for Damian "Alex, take these two to the Pelican, stay on guard with them"

Alex nodded and looked at the two "Follow me, you'll be safe…"

"O-ok.." Alan stuttered as he walked with her sister and Alex, hoping to go home

* * *

Cory lifted a piece of rubble from a door, he kicked open the door as Mackie walked in Shotgun in hand "Nothin…"

"Let's search for possible audio logs or journal logs" Cory said as he walked in the building, Mackie placed his Shotgun on his back along with his Railgun and dual Magnums on his hips, he walked over to the reception desk and saw the skeleton instead of a live person

Cory walked into a bathroom and saw a body, one of the locals, along with two more bodies, turning on his comm, he announced "Kimberly and Alan are the only survivors, found three more bodies, each one was part of the local forces…"

" _Well, mission complete boys…let's go home…"_ Xavier stated sadly

Cory walked out and saw Mackie waiting there, looking outside, then all of a sudden they felt the ground rumble, they almost tripped and they looked in front of them to see the same contacts as the recording…

* * *

" _WE HAVE CONTACTS!"_ Adrian and Xavier heard, they ran outside and saw a beam of orange light far away from them

"Oh no…"

* * *

Cory fired his Modified machine gun turret at the constructs, he turned and fired at more constructs, each exploding, a Dog-like construct was behind him and was met with an electromagnetic bolt, Mackie ejected the battery and placed another in the railgun, he switched to his shotgun and fired at a construct, blasting it away, he ducked under a hard light sword and fired at the responsible, Cory kept his finger in the trigger and it all of a sudden stopped, he threw away and un-sheathed his combat knife and saw a knight in front of him

"BRING IT ON!" Cory ran at the knight and ran through their light projectiles, he stabbed a knight in the face and he grabbed his MA2B with his left hand and fired at a knight, followed by him throwing the knife at a knight and ripping it out, Mackie jumped on a knight and shot it's face, he jumped on a dog and started to separate it's jaws, he ripped the jaws off and followed with an explosion

* * *

Damian and Don ran towards the beam of light, worried that Cory and Mackie would be pinned, they ran…Damian saw in the corner of his eye, a black hole forming, he stopped on his tracks and turned at the hole, Don noticed and looked as well

"What the hell…" then the black hole exploded, forming more of the constructs, they noticed the two and started to fire at them, they took cover and readied their weapons

"What are those?!" Don asked

"Doesn't matter! Shoot them!" Damian raised form his cover and fired his Assault Rifle at a dog, it staggered and exploded, he aimed to his left and shot another dog, he ducked after seeing particles fly at him, Don raised from his cover and fired his DMR shooting at the humanoids, one erupted and Don shot, followed by a combustion, disintegrating the humanoid, Damian threw a grenade, it bounced off of a dog and exploded sending multiple of the constructs flying

* * *

Adrian vaulted over a piece of rubble and gunned down multiple constructs, Xavier ran with him, shotgun in hand, a construct got too close and was met with a shell to the face, he jumped over a dog and shot a big construct, disintegrating, Adrian jumped on top of a knight and gunned it down, he grabbed his SR22 and shot a dog, he turned and shot a soldier, Xavier jumped over a dog and saw Cory and Mackie, they ran towards them and busted through the wall, re-grouping with them

"Come on! We're leaving!" Xavier said as he shot a construct

* * *

Alex put the two faunus in the pelican and saw the beam of light "Sergeant, I'm going to your position!"

' _Negative Lelantus! You provide covering fire when we get into your vision!'_ Xavier said in the comm

Alex stopped and all of a sudden a knight construct made it's sword glow, it the dashed towards Alex, he nearly stabbed Alex and he grabbed the hardlight sword and ripped it off, followed by a impalement of the knight, Alex stared at the sword and placed it on his hip "Cool…" he was caught off guard by another knight, it then exploded into data, he turned around and saw Kim with a shotgun "You owe me one…" she stated with a smirk

' _What a woman…'_ Alex thought

* * *

"What the fuck were those…" Damian said, there was a blast of light in the middle and a purple ball was in the middle, forming a knight with a huge sword

"Defeated by Spartans?" the knight said as he looked around

"Identify yourself" Don demanded

The knight just stared at the Spartans "You do not belong in this time"

"What do you mean?" Damian asked

"You have time traveled to 2558 by Breathing Solidarity-0163's constructs" Damian and Don lowered their weapons in shock, they time traveled

"Who are you?" Damian said

"I am the Warden eternal, Cortana's own enforcer" Cortana is John-117 A.I, Also known as the Master Chief "AND ALL SPARTANS SHALL BE ELIMINATED!" Warden Eternal shouted as he made an arena and trapped himself with Damian

"Don! Get the others!" Damian shouted as he aimed his MA5D at the Warden, Don hesitated but ran towards the others

Damian looked at the Warden and took aim with his SMG

* * *

Don ran and ran, hoping to find anyone, he heard gun fire and beams being fired, he ran towards the sounds and found the squad running from constructs, he waved and they noticed

"Where's Damian!?" Xavier said as he stopped in front of Don

"Something called Warden Eternal is attacking him! He says that he's Cortana's enforcer!" Don said

"Come on, we gotta help Damian!" Xavier said as he ran towards Damian's location

* * *

Damian ducked under the Warden's slash, he shot the back of the warden and he staggered back, Damian rolled to avoid a stab and he hugged the sword and the Warden started to shake the sword to get Damian off.

"Cyang…take…down…the…arena…shield!" Damian said as he was shaken, the arena shield then flickered

As he was shaken off he shot the Warden with his MA5D, he saw a spiked grenade and grabbed it as he was dragged through the ground, the Warden's eyes started to glow, Damian used the window of time to shove the grenade in his eyes, the Warden clenched his eyes and looked at the Spartan, he charged at Damian, the grenade exploded and the Warden started to disassemble and be sucked in a black hole, The Warden tried to grab the dirt around him

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo….." The Warden fell into silence as he was sucked in the black hole, Damian stood there in shock as to processing the fight he had just experienced, he shook his head and pulled Cyang out of his helmet, she popped up and looked at her master

"That was exciting dad!" Cyang said as she jumped up and down, she stopped and looked at her father "I also tapped into the data clusters that the constructs leave behind and found out they're called Promethean Knights, Soldiers, Crawlers and Watchers!"

Damian put her in his head and smiled "At least we have a name for them now" he turned around and walked through the arena, finding the rest of the team

"Damian! You alright?!" Xavier said as he grabbed Damian's shoulder

"Yeah…just a little dirt, and an ancient construct trying to kill me…we've been through worse Sarge" Damian said as he stretched

"Yeah we have…" Xavier said as he patted the soldier's arm

* * *

 **-Pelican-**

Alex sat on one of the ship's seats waiting for the rest of the team, he looked to his left and saw the team walking towards them, he stood up and placed his sniper on his back, Damian walked past him and into the pilot seat, the rest sat down and waited to go back to beacon, Alex took off his helmet, showing mid-night black hair and forest green eyes with gold specks, he looked at Kim, who immediately looked away, he shrugged it off and day dreamed

In the pilot seat Damian was watching Cyang getting used to the controls, he enabled his comm and contacted Beacon

"Oz" he called in

"Ah, Damian, I assume you made it out with your team?"

"Yup, every one of us! You might want to tell Glynda we made it out" Damian said with a smile

Ozpin chuckled "I shall tell her immediately"

"We'll take the survivors to where they came from…" Damian as he walked back to the cockpit

* * *

 **-Beacon helipad-**

The pelican descended on the helipad, the ship touched the helipad and the ramp doors lowered, the Spartans walked out and Glynda immediately hugged Damian, this caught Damian off guard and looked at the other

"I'm so glad you made it out!" Glynda said, she turned to the others and realized she was hugging him, she stepped back and recomposed herself

Ozpin spoke up "Alright, I assume you must be tired from you mission, so wy don't you go ahead and make yourself comfortable?"

"Yeah, that would be best…" Xavier said as the team walked away

Damian still processed the fight, they had time-traveled from 2556 to 2558…and what's with Breathing Solidarity…also why did they time travel?

* * *

 **A/N: Ooooh, they time traveled? One twist after another it will seem!**

 **Also just wanted to mention, that no one in the campus, with the exception of the Spartans and Professors, have seen Damian's face**


	7. Prepare for your own hell

**A/N: Holy fuck man…the power of Fall….Pyrrha….Yang supposedly breaking Mercury's leg…this is too much for me…Oh god…**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Prepare for your own hell**

* * *

 **-Alex's Room-**

Alex lay on his bed, he grabbed the scroll that they had given him and remembered that Kim had given him her number, he scrolled down and saw her number and stared at it

' _Should I…?'_ he thought, then pressed the contact and placed it on his ear

* * *

 **-Staff Lounge-**

Cory and Xavier each held a paddle, hitting a little ball back and forth on a ping pong table, they held the paddles with the most minimum force as possible to not break the paddles, Xavier hit the ball and it bumped with Adrian's helmet, who was surfing the internet and was on Beacon's website, Mackie was watching 21st century animes on his scroll…somehow

Don was drinking coffee as he read something in the news in his scroll…

"So, when do you guys think that Damian's going to make a move on Glynda?" Xavier asked, Don turned to the sergeant

"He probably needs some motivation…" Don stated

"Yeah, like you said that back in the infinity a lot of girls were at his heels and he didn't even notice!" Cory said as he hit the ball back

Mackie paused his anime "So…who's going to tell him?" he said awkwardly

"Nah, he'll probably find out sooner or later" Adrian stated not looking away from the laptop, they continued their activities

"Yeah, he found out that Petra wanted him to relentlessly rape, sodomize and blow his load inside her…" Cory grabbed the ball, Don spat out his coffee, Adrian turned to the sergeant, Mackie paused his scroll, Xavier looked at the four "Yeah…she told me personally…"

The door opened and it showed Alex, he looked at the shocked faces in the room "What?"

* * *

 **-Beacon Campus-**

Damian walked through the campus, Ozpin and Glynda had examined Damian's helmet cam, they were slightly shocked by the Prometheans, but decided to not panic anyone, Damian still thought about time traveling and teleporting to another planet, it was odd…why? He also had took the liberty to go back to Crystal fall and grab some of the weapons, Cyang's info on the Prometheans showed that they had gone against the Infinity before, he just grabbed the Assault Rifle-like weapon Cyang named 'Suppressor', She was currently in Ozpin's office, serving as an A.I. for the school

"Damian!" he heard a blonde's voice call out, he turned towards it's source and saw the yellow bimbo walking towards him, he smiled at her sight, she was a nice girl

"Hey Yang" Damian greeted, Yang stopped in front of him

"You wanna come with us to Vale?" Yang said turning to Team RWBY, Damian turned to them and back to the blonde

Damian nodded "Sure, why not?" Yang grabbed his arm and pulled

"Come on!" Yang said, Damian rolled his eyes and walked with her, he saw the students looking oddly at them, ignoring them, he turned to team RWBY

"So, Damian…meet Team RWBY" Yang introduced, he looked at the team, there was Ruby, the girl in white and the bow girl "She's Weiss and she's Blake and I'm sure you already know Ruby" Yang introduced

Damian nodded "Pleased to meet you two, I'm Damian Corral"

"It is my Pleasure" Weiss greeted with Blake nodding

"Alright Team RWBY! To Vale!" Ruby cheerfully announced, Damian chuckled and walked in the airship with team RWBY, he sat on a seat and Yang sat next to him, he took his helmet off and turned to Yang, who had her jaw dropped and a blush on her cheeks

He waved his hand in front of her and she snapped out of it "Oooohh…you're handsome…"

"Uh…yeah…I've heard that many times" Damian said as he backed away, then remembered a funny moment during his time at the infinity, where he lost his Obliviousness

* * *

 **-Flashback…about a year ago-**

Damian checked his Assault Rifle in the weapons room, he had his Recruit Armor equipped

But…unbeknownst to him, the entrance to the weapons room had opened, showing Petra with a sly smile on planted on her face and an Aura of lust around her, she walked passionately towards him, his little oblivious smile…it made her sooo horny…she licked her lips and looked at what she was wearing, the under-armor jump suit, only that…she modified it to be tighter, just to make sure that Damian saw her chest perfectly, she walked closer

"Damian…" she said, he turned around and saw Petra

"Oh, hey Petra, you need something?" Damian asked, Petra guided her hand towards the assault rifle and grabbed it, she proceeded to place it on the table

"I need something so badly…" she then bit her lip as she hugged him

"Well, tell me and I'll help you Petra, whatever you need!" he said, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her butt "Uh, Petra, my han-"

"I need you…" Petra said, she slowly started to take off his helmet

"Corral!" he heard Commander Palmer call out to him, Petra sighed and moved away from him, he put his helmet on and grabbed his MA5D and walked towards the Commander, who was outside the room

"Commander what do-"

"I actually don't need you, but I did just save you from Petra didn't i?" Palmer asked

"Oh…y-yeah, you did...thank you commander" Damian nodded

* * *

 **-Airship-**

"Good times…good times…" Damian said

"We're here!" Ruby squeaked as she jumped from her seat, Damian chuckled and grabbed his helmet, he placed it on and saw Yang hugging him, he tapped her head and she looked at him, her face showing a blush, she removed her arms and awkwardly walked away, he stood up and saw the rest of team RWBY looking oddly at him, but then they walked to their teammates, walking along with them, the ramp of the airship lowered and the sun shined on the five, Damian's helmet adjusted itself to the light, but Team RWBY covered their faces with their hands, the ramp touched the concrete and Damian started walking from the ship "Alright Ruby, where we headed?"

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss cheered as she walked past the Spartan

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby frowned "It's kinda weirding me out…"

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss cheered again

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang stated

"Oh, come on Yang, it's not boring, you haven't even tried it's events and delicacies yet!" Damian said

Weiss smiled "Exactly! Thank you Damian!"

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked

Ruby covered her nose "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss finely stated

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake mentioned

Weiss scoffed "You can't prove that!"

"We probably will Weiss." Damian mentioned, he saw Ruby looking over somewhere

"Whoa." Ruby completely turned to where she was seeing, followed by Team RWBY "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." A detective said as he wrote things on his pad

Yang sighed sadly "That's terrible."

"They left all the money again."

Ruby turned to the voice "Huh?"

"Yeah, just don't make a lick of sense, who needs that much dust?" one of the detectives asked

"I don't know, an army?" his partner answered

"You thinking the White Fang?" the detective stated

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough" he said,

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss sassed "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's _your_ problem?" Blake said

"My problem? I simply don't care about the criminally insane."

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psycopaths, they're a collection of misguided faunus!" Blake answered

"Misguided? They want to want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So, then they're very misguided, but that still doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake hissed

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby said

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Blake clenched her fists in anger "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"Alright, both of you break it up!" Damian shouted, the team looked at Damian and nodded, followed by Yang hugging Damian's arm, he rolled his eyes and moved his hand away

"Hey, stop that faunus!" they heard on the docks, they rushed over and saw a blonde monkey faunus on a boat

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" the monkey faunus thanked, followed by a jump to the dock with a sprint

"You no-good stowaway!" a sailor said

He jumped on a lightpost, hanging from his tail "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!"

"He is right…" Damian commented, just to receive a Schnee glare

He grabbed a banana and was about to eat it, only to receive a rock to the face

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" one of the detectives said, only to receive a banana peel to the face, he twirled up and chuckled, he jumped over the detective and ran up the docks to the side-walk, he passed the team and winked at Blake

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang mentioned

Weiss pointed a finger towards the faunus' direction "Quick! We have to observe him!" they all started to run, with the exception of Blake and Damian

"Blake?" Damian snapped his fingers in front of her, causing her to shake her head "You alright?"

"Yeah…let's go" Blake started to run, Damian shrugged and started to sprint towards team RWBY, he rounded the corner and saw Weiss bump into someone, along with the monkey faunus parkour his way out of their view

"No, he got away!" Weiss sadly stated

"Uhh…Weiss?" Yang pointed below Weiss, Damian walked up to the fallen Weiss and picked her up by her bolero jacket

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" the girl said

"Umm…hello?" Ruby greeted

"Are you…okay?" Yang asked

"I'm wonderful! ...Thank you for asking." The girl said

"Would you like to get back up?" Damian asked as he offered a hand, the girl smiled and nodded

"Yes!" she jumped back to her feet and the team stepped back "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" she received a hand to the back of her head "Oh, I'm Yang"

Penny looked at the Spartan "Who are you?"

"I'm Damian Corral, Pleasure to meet you Penny" he said as he offered a hand, she accepted it "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that." Weiss mentioned

Penny stared at the four "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you" Weiss apologized as the team walked away

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said

"She was…weird" Yang stated

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss asked herself, all of a sudden Penny was in front of Weiss, and Damian in instinct grabbed his knife in a CQC position

"What did you call me?" Penny asked

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you hear me!" But Penny just walked through the group "No not you…" she leaned on Ruby "You!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby stuttered

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked

"Uuuum…" she then leans over Penny's shoulder, seeing WBY motion to deny her, but then looks at Damian, who is giving a light thumbs up "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

All of a sudden WBY fell down comically, much to Damian's surprise "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Well, you gotta new friend Ruby!" Damian said as she patted Ruby's back

"So…why are you here in Vale?" Yang asked

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" Penny stated

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked

Penny saluted "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss mentioned

"Says the girl wearing a dress" Blake stated

Weiss crossed her arms "It's a combat skirt!" then Ruby slid up next to Weiss with a sassy pose "Yeah!"

"Wait a minute." Weiss realized "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who…?" Penny asked

Weiss raised a really badly drawn version of the faunus "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake said, Damian right behind her

"Huh?" Weiss turned to Blake

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake said

"You're worse than the covenant…" Damian muttered

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss rolled her eyes "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake shouted

Weiss crossed her arms "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Damian lit up the Energy sword, but immediately turned it off

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake shouted as she walked away

Weiss followed her "How dare you talk to me like that! _I_ am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake said

Weiss scoffed "What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake mentioned

"Um, I think we should probably go..." Yang said from the back, a bit worried that Damian would cut Weiss' head clean off

"Where are we going?" Penny asked

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss stated

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake shouted

* * *

 **-Team RWBY Dorm-**

Blake and Weiss were still arguing, Yang and Ruby were watching with Damian leaning on the wall with arms crossed, pissed off with Weiss

"I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem!" Weiss wondered

"That is the problem!" Blake shouted back

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss stood up

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake stood up as well

"People like me?" Weiss asked, as if offended

"You're discriminatory!" Blake shouted

"I'm a victim!" Weiss stated "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She leaned on Blake "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Damian frowned and didn't know who to back up, Weiss or Blake?

Ruby then walked next to her "Weiss, I-"

"No!" Weiss turned to Blake and walked over to her "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Blake had enough "Well maybe **WE** were just tired of being pushed around!"

Damian wide-eyed, Weiss backed away from her, Blake looked worried

"I…I…" she then ran out the door at inhuman speeds, Ruby ran to the door

"Blake wait!" she called out, Damian put on his helmet and looked towards the door

"I'm going after her…" Damian said as he walked to the door

Weiss started talking "Obviously to take her to the authori-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU! IF SHE WAS YOUR TEAMMATE AS YOU SAID IN VALE! THEN YOU WOULDN'T CARE ABOUT IF SHE WAS WITH THE WHITE FANG! OR A FAUNUS! INSTEAD! IF YOU WERE A 'Teammate' LIKE YOU SAID! THEN YOU WOULDN'T GIVE A SINGLE FUCK! SO! SHUT! THE FUCK UUUUPPPPPP!" Damian shrieked, shocking everybody in the room, he grabbed the door and slammed it as he walked out the room, knocking some of their things over, Yang looked like she would start to cry, Ruby shed a tear, Weiss sat herself down, after a minute a knock was heard, Yang walked over the door and saw Jaune

"What happened?" he asked

* * *

 **-Beacon Campus-**

Damian walked through the campus in hopes of finding Blake, he saw Mackie, Alex and Don walking

"Hey guys, you've seen Blake anywhere? Raven hair and a Bow?"

Don shook his head "No, what happened?"

Damian sighed "Turns out she was part of the White Fang before and a cat faunus"

Mackie looked at Damian "You need some help?"

"Yeah, we could help" Alex said, Damian nodded

"Sure, you can help" Damian accepted their offer and the four started walking around the campus, Damian looked to his left and he saw her looking at the Beacon statue, he walked over and grabbed both his Suppressor and MA5D in both hands, each Spartan did the said, Blake raised her hand over her head and grabbed a string keeping her bow together, she pulled said string and her bow fell down, showing cat ears

"Blake." Damian called out, she turned and Damian threw his weapons, along with the rest, she leaned her head and he kneeled "We don't come here to arrest you, we came here for your safety, I don't care if you're a faunus or not…" Blake narrowed her eyes and grabbed his MA5D, she stared at it and walked over to Damian. She gave him the Rifle and smiled "Alright, if you really mean it."

"You look way better without the bow…" they heard, they turned around and saw the faunus boy hanging from a light post "I'm Sun Wukong"

* * *

 **A/N: So…actually when they mentioned that the process would be intimate…I thought that Pyrrha was going to f &%k someone…god dammit I have a dirty mind…**


	8. Face your own hell

**RWBY episode Note: The end...is near  
but we're not going out without a fight…  
A/N: I noticed that in the chapter count, I skipped numbers 6 and 7, that is fixed now!**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Face your own hell_

* * *

 **-Downtown Vale-**

* * *

Blake and Sun were at a café talking, with Damian sitting near them, he turned off his comm and deactivated his IFF tag to make sure the others don't find him until Blake wanted to go back, Alex, Mackie and Don were waiting near the building, Yang and Glynda had tried to call him, just for him to reject the calls…with Yang calling more than 20 times.

"Damian, we're going to the docks." Blake said, Damian turned to her and nodded, he stood up and walked with her, along with the monkey faunus

* * *

 **-Team RWBY Dorm-**

* * *

Xavier, Cory and Adrian were in team RWBY's dorm, Xavier was asking Ruby questions

"Do you know the last place they were?" Xavier asked Ruby, she shook her head and Xavier sighed, Damian wouldn't ever go AWOL in his career, but it was him going with Blake and the others besides Adrian and Cory that was weird, why would he leave?

"Do you why would he leave Ruby?" Adrian asked, Ruby swayed around

"Well…he _did_ go after Blake after she an argument with Weiss…" Ruby answered

"Do you know where they went?" Cory asked

"No…probably to Vale, we should start looking for them there" Ruby suggested, Yang walked next to her

"She's right, we aren't getting closer to finding them by asking questions" Yang said "The closer we are finding Damian, the better"

"What about Blake and the others?" Ruby asked her sister

Yang stuttered "O-oh, y-yeah sure! Them too" she walked out with a blush, followed by Weiss walking with her, Ruby stood up and grabbed Crescent rose

"Let's go."

* * *

 **-Downtown Vale-**

* * *

Blake sat on the roof that over looked the cargo docks, the Spartans were near them, loading their weapons with Dust, with the exception of Alex, who was overlooking the bay on a cargo container with his Sniper Rifle

"So, what's the plan?" Mackie asked, Damian looked at the four and tapped his Tac-pad, showing the docks, it displayed on each Spartan's visor

Damian started to talk "Blake says that the White Fang will raid the docks, which so happens to have Dust cargo, if she's right, they could land anywhere, but we have height advantage with Alex looking over the area, we'll advance on the WF and take them down"

"Alright…but what if they don't show up?" Don asked

"Then we wait, just until Blake wants to go back to Beacon" Damian stated, the Spartans shrugged and looked at the two Faunus

* * *

 **-Vale-**

* * *

Xavier walked through the streets of Vale, along with Adrian, Cory, Team RW(B)Y was separated from them to cover more ground

"So…any ideas?" Cory asked

"We could try the mall, Blake could be eating ice cream to eat her sorrows" Adrian suggested

Xavier shook his head "Blake is stronger than that, at least that's what Damian said, I don't know her personally"

"She is stronger than that" Cyang said as Xavier was in his head

"What do you think is happening now? With them?" Cory asked

"I don't know…but Yang is suffering I'm sure of that" Adrian chuckled

"She does know that Damian is too old for her right?" Cory questioned

"I'm sure she does…probably…I don't know…" Xavier answered awkwardly, they walked around, asking anyone for Damian, as they walked a light tremor was heard and they turned to it's source, seeing a smoke cloud, Xavier grabbed his shotgun and cocked it "Let's go."

* * *

 **-30 minutes earlier-**

* * *

Damian stood next to Blake, who was still over-looking the docks, Damian heard footsteps behind them and saw Sun with fruit in his arms and a smile, he walked next to them and kneeled next to Blake "I stole you some fruit."

"Can't you stop stealing every minute?" Blake asked sternly

"Alright, your loss…you want some Cyborg?" Sun offered, Damian turned to the faunus and nodded

"Yeah, I'm not a cyborg by the way…I'm Damian Corral." Damian grabbed an orange and took off his helmet, he then started peeling the fruit

"I'm Sun Wukong" Sun greeted

"I know, you mentioned it back at Beacon." Damian said as he threw an orange peel away

"You don't talk much." Sun mentioned, Damian shrugged and looked at him

"I haven't got many topics to talk about…" Damian said, he grabbed the last piece of peel and threw it away, he split it and grabbed a piece,

"From what organization are you?" Blake asked without turning to him, Damian turned to her

"I'm from the UNSC, we're recent in Vacuo, we do our own work." Damian answered blankly

"Why are you here?" Blake asked again

"White Fang activity or if we're lucky Roman Torchwick." Damian lied

"Well…what do you think about faunus?" Blake asked

Damian thought about it as he ate his orange and answered "Meh."

"Meh?" Blake asked

"Meh, as in I don't care if you're a faunus or not, if you're friendly, I'm friendly…" Damian answered

"Makes sense" Sun stated as he ate an apple, Blake turned back to the docks and saw a bullhead land in the docks with a wolf logo with three scratch marks on it, Sun sighed and walked next to her

"You didn't really think it was them did you?" Sun asked

"I think deep down I knew, but I didn't want to know…" Blake said, Damian placed a hand on her shoulder, then walked to the rest as he put on his helmet

"Alright guys, WF arrived" Damian placed his finger in his comm and contacted Alex "Alex, cover us when we go in"

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Damian heard Sun shout, he turned around and saw Blake jump off the building

"Alex! Change of plans! Cover Blake!"

* * *

Alex aimed her sniper in search of Blake, he saw her right behind Roman Torchwick with her saber at his neck, she grabbed her bow string and pulled it, showing her cat ears, he couldn't hear her, but her face showed that she tried to reason with them with Roman making stupid comments…at least that's what he thought, he couldn't hear her anyway, he aimed at Roman's head, ready with a lighting dust bullet, he heard a bullhead above her saw indeed a bullhead, he snapped back at Blake after hearing an explosion and saw her far from Roman, he fired at the thief and it hit him in the shoulder, Roman ran from the sniper and he escaped his point of view

"Blake is hit!"

Don vaulted over a container and threw a wind dust crystal, sending multiple hostiles into the air, he aimed his fire dust infused DMR and fired at the floating hostiles, incasing them in fire, the red color in his armor glowed and he shot out fire from his hands, incasing the WF in fire, he blasted himself towards a WF squad and they were shot out flying, he stood up and saw a WF soldier swinging his sword at him, only to be stopped in midair for some reason

The WF soldier was dragged in midair and saw Mackie with his arm out-stretched and he was breathing heavily, he made sure that the hooded soldier looked at him in the eyes, Mackie moved his hand and the grunt was sent flying, making himself float in the air, Mackie ripped out a piece or rubble and hurled it at incoming reinforcements, he saw a bullhead and grabbed a Gravity dust crystal and smashed it into himself, his eyes bursted white and he stretched his arms out and the bullhead rotors stopped in midair, he opened his arms and the rotors were ripped out the bullhead, in front of him he saw Alex jump towards a large WF soldier

Alex slid under the lieutenant and his arms had yellow veins, he sent a barrage of punches to the WF's body, he quickly grabbed the lieutenant and headbutted him, jumping back, he punched a soldier, he did a back flip and turned around, followed by an uppercut, he ducked under a sword slash and he pounced the responsible, followed by a beatdown, he blasted himself towards the still conscious lieutenant, he grabbed latter's arm and threw him over his shoulder, smashing him to the ground, Alex grabbed his knife and stabbed him in the face, he pushed the body away and stood up, seeing Blake fighting against Roman

* * *

 **-Now-**

Cory all of a sudden jumped from a container with a fist raised incased with Fire and Wind dust, he fell to the ground and punched it, creating a huge shockwave, smiling, he grabbed his MA2B and fired Fire and Wind rounds, every shot staggered him back due to the explosive combo, he turned to his left and saw a lieutenant with a power drill, he placed the rifle on his back and pulled out his knife, the lieutenant plunged with his drill and just met a knife to the shoulder, Cory pulled out the knife and grabbed his modified turret, blasting the lieutenant with dust rounds

Adrian held his SR22, shooting the WF around each with a different dust round, he saw a sniper from afar and aimed at him, hitting him in the head, he placed the rifle on his back and he threw earth dust at the White Fang and it started to blast out earth and rock, he took cover with the earth and grabbed his dual SMGs, he raised from his cover and relentlessly fired at the WF

Xavier rolled into the action and now stood back to back with Damian firing at the WF

"Are you going to explain yourself?" Cyang asked as Xavier pulled her out from the A.I slot

"Not now!" Damian said as he grabbed her chip and placed it on the back of his head

"Phew, she was driving me crazy when she in my head" Xavier said, he looked where Damian was and saw Ruby standing there "It's Ruby!"

Damian turned around and saw Ruby indeed, all of a sudden a firework hit her, blasting her back, he snapped at the responsible and saw Roman Torchwick aiming his cane

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!" Damian shouted

"That was the idea!" Roman stated

Damian felt his face turn red and he was blood red angry, Xavier instead saw his squad mate's armor turned Vantablack "Are you ok?" he asked

"Damian, you bio-readings are incredibly altered!" Cyang said

" **I…d*do*o*n't CAAAA*A*A*A*RE!"** Damian's voice was distorted and his visor was Blood red, he blasted towards the criminal, Roman was met with a Titanium fist to the face, breaking his jaw and blood spurted out, Damian gave no break for Roman and kicked him in the stomach, as Roman stood up he was met with a Titanium bitchslap, Roman aimed his cane at Damian and fired, seeing the smoke cloud, he sighed in relief, but he saw a figure in the smoke, he immediately aimed his cane again, but it was ripped from his grasp and Damian looked at him with death as his objective, he looked at the cane and snapped it in his hands, he was about to kill him but a green laser interrupted him, he rolled into cover, as stood up from his cover, he saw Roman boarding a bullhead

"We're going to need more backup…" Roman said, Damian aimed his MA5D and fired at the bullhead, seeing no result, he gave up and his armor turned back to normal

"Damian!" he heard a blonde voice call out to him, he turned around and immediately felt a hug from a blonde

"Hey Yang, you miss me?" Damian said

"Don't you ever leave like that!" Yang pleaded

"It was a one-time thing, I won't do it again…probably" Damian answered

* * *

 **-Later-**

* * *

Damian sat on a police car watching Team RWBY reunite, with Weiss and Blake forgiving each other, Weiss turned to Damian and walked up to her

"Damian." Weiss started

"Weiss." Damian said

"I know…I've been acting…very hypocritical lately with me saying I was her teammate and I didn't even try to see her side of the story…but…I want to say…"

"I know..."

"I'm glad you-" Weiss was cut off

"You secretly want to have sex with Blake"

"WHAT!?" Team RWBY shouted with Blake blushing, Damian bursted out laughing

"HAHAHA! N-nah, j-just kidding, you'll be a better teammate with Blake…your faces!" Damian walked away from them

"What is with his sense of humor?" Blake asked

"He's just like me!" Yang cheered

Damian walked through the containers and in between two containers he saw purple, blue and green glows inside a large wooden crate "Don't do it dad." Cyang said

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Damian said as he pulled out a knife, he walked up to the crate and used the knife to open the lid, he removed the lid and was immediately horrified, Type-51 carbines, Type-33 Guided munitions launchers, you name them…Covenant weapons in the crate

"Oh no…" he checked to where the crate was going to be sent and saw Kingdom of Atlas, he activated his comm "Everyone. Here. Now."

The rest arrived and saw the same "Son of a bitch" Xavier muttered

"Where'd they get these?" Cory asked to no one, they pushed the crate towards the water, Damian lifted the crate and hurled it over the water

"Atlas can't have these…no one can…" Damian muttered


	9. Grimm's Bane

**A/N: Just a Little Schedule on what's to come in 2016**

 **The SLDS Saga: Hunt the truth  
Team SLDS: Rise (Reboot)  
Second Arrival (Sequel to Remnants of the Spartans)  
Remnant's Deadliest Assassin (RWBY x Deathstroke crossover)  
Harem of Arc (Jaune Harem and a team with him based on Blue team from Halo, with Spartan armor and Weapons)  
The Promise (RWBY fic)  
Stephanie Rising (RWBY fic)  
Number 10 (TF2 Fanfic)  
The Darker Side (SLDS Retelling)  
B312 in Remnant (Halo Reach x RWBY crossover)**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: The Grimm's Bane_

* * *

 **-Battle of Sunaion-**

* * *

Arbiter ran through the buildings of Sunaion, the Swords of Sanghellios were fighting their way to victory. Fireteam Osiris was making their way to the guardian.

"Fight with honor, Swords of Sanghellios!" Arbiter shouted. He then ran towards a Covenant Elite and raised his sword 'The Prophet's Bane', he sliced the elite in half, followed by him raising his Plasma rifle and firing at an Elite

Unbeknownst to him, a Ranger Elite was behind him, it started to sprint towards him

"Arbiter!" a Sword Elite warned, Arbiter turned just in time to see the ranger elite. He raised his sword and barely blocked the sword, but at the cost of being disarmed, his sword fell down the long fall to the alien water below. Arbiter rapidly grabbed his Plasma rifle and fired at the Ranger elite, killing it.

"Arbiter! Are you alright?!" A sword elite said as he picked up his leader

"As long as I have a sword, I will fight…now aid your brothers in arms." The sword elite nodded and ran toward the fight. He picked up the dead ranger's sword and activated it…it was time to finish the covenant…

The sword fell into the water, flickering on and off as it sank deeper into the water. A bright light shined near it, followed by a monitor approaching it. Its light was white, this was 163-Breathing Solidarity

"Interesting…it could be useful for her…" the monitor incased it in a white light and took it with him…to Remnant.

* * *

 **-Emerald Forest-**

* * *

Yang walked through the emerald forest, she was currently hunting for Grimm. Just to train her for the tournament. She saw a Beowolf and smirked, activating her gauntlets, she blasted herself to the Grimm. The Grimm barely had enough time to turn at its attacker, just before its neck was blown off. Yang smirked and stepped off the Grimm, she started walking to find more Grimm, right before seeing a small little Metallic thing...

"Huh…" Yang walked over to it and looked at it, having to slightly lean due to her two girls... "Wonder what this is…?"

She crouched down and grabbed the weird thing, she looked around it and saw odd symbols on it. It had two small little orange lights on it, placing her fingers on them, two orange blades emitted out of it "Ruby is going to go crazy…" she said in awe

* * *

 **-Team RWBY Dorm-**

* * *

"So…can you please tell me where Damian's cool Dust sword is?" Ruby asked her partner, receiving a negative response

"No, he trusted me with that information and I will not give it to you, Ruby Rose" Weiss denied her, Ruby pouted and turned around.

She turned back around and had an adorable face "Pweezz Weiss Pweezz? Weiss slightly blushed at Ruby's face, the latter started to crawl on Weiss "Pweezz"

"R-ruby g-get off me this instant!" Weiss demanded, Ruby then hugged her

"Tell me!" she tightened her grip on Weiss, the heiress was blushing madly

Yang kicked the door open hitting the wall, thankfully not making a hole in the wall. Blake snapped awake from her sleep, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at the blonde "Morning to you kitten!"

"Shut up." Blake said as she rubbed her face, she got off her bed and walked to the closet

Yang turned to the Heiress and Ruby "Hello t- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" she shouted as her eyes turned red, Weiss and Ruby turned to the blonde in fear

Weiss spoke up "S-she crawled on me! I-I have nothing to do with this!"

Yang glared at Ruby and placed her hands on her hips "Is that true?" Ruby gave puppy eyes "I just wanted to know where Damian's sword was…"

" **HIS WHAT?!** " Yang shouted again as her hair was set ablaze

"His Dust sword you dunce!" Weiss clarified, Yang realized and chuckled. With Ruby confused on what she meant.

"Y-yeah… that's what I meant…anyway!" Yang closed the door to the dorm "I have an announcement!" the team raised their eyebrows

"Will you tell me what a 'blowjob' is?" Ruby asked

"Will you actually pay back the 50 lien you owe me?" Weiss wondered

"Will you stop posting pages of my books online?" Blake questioned

"Nope, nope and HEEEELLL No!" Yang answered "I found this!" she grabbed the hilt and activated it "Tadah!"

At sight…they were all shocked, Ruby was avoiding wetting herself on the sight of Damian's Dust Sword, Weiss shocked on how she knew the location, Blake was just…shocked on how Weiss could tell Yang and not Ruby

"Gimmiegimmiegimmiegimmie!" Ruby ran at Yang, but was blocked by her hand in her face "Gimmie!" Ruby demanded

"No, you'll end up chopping someone's head off!" Yang answered, Ruby still struggled against her sister's superior strength, she gave up and frowned

"Where did you get his sword!?" Weiss demanded as she walked towards Yang

"I found this in the forest, it isn't Damian's sword! This one's orange, not blue!" Yang corrected

"Where did you get it then?" Blake asked

"I said I found it in the forest, it was just lying there for some reason…i don't know why though." Yang said as she deactivated the sword and placed it on her belt

"I think we should give it to Damian, he may have lost it or something" Ruby suggested

"So you don't want to have the awesome pure dust sword?" Yang started to wave the hilt in front of her "It's could be yours…forever…" Ruby was drooling and nodded

"Nevermind…" Ruby corrected, WB chuckled at the sight

"So, what should we call it?" Yang asked

"Pyro!" Ruby suggested

"How about Inferno?" Weiss mentioned

"Grimm's Bane?" Blake asked, they looked at her with confusion in their eyes, but Yang smiled

"Yeah! It's cool! You like it Ruby?" Yang asked

"Yay!" She grabbed the hilt and started swinging it around "Grimm's Bane! Activate!" she activated the sword and it went through the wall. Ruby realized the mistake and giggled

"Sowwy…"

* * *

 **-Target Range-**

* * *

Alex, Damian, Glynda and Xavier were at the target range, with multiple covenant weapons on a table, Glynda was watching the weapons along with Damian, Alex and Xavier were firing the weapons with Dust.

"So…are these weapons from the UNSC?" Glynda asked as she picked up a needler

"No, they're Covenant, the ones we fight against, that's a Needler" Damian grabbed the needler. He grabbed a piece of metal that was on the floor and threw it in the air. He quickly aimed the alien gun at the metal and fired at it, sending purple needles at the metal, the needles started to glow and they exploded, obliterating the piece of metal.

"Interesting…Ms. Peach would be in heaven if see saw what type of energy this was" Glynda stated

"When am I going to meet her?" Damian asked as he placed the gun on the table, Glynda sighed

"She went on a trip to find some energy that mimicked aura, she should be back-" Glynda was interrupted by the door to the target range being blasted open

"Today…" Glynda finished, Alicia Peach walked into the room, Damian looked at her and she had an elegant appearance. Her brown trench coat and her white shirt, on her legs she wore really tight pants with long coffee brown heels, she had a giant sword on her back, with a beret on her head matching her outfit's color, her hair was wine red and her eyes were yellow with blue specks

"Glynda!" Alicia said as she opened her arms. Glynda smiled and hugged her friend. Xavier and Alex turned around to the three

"Hello Alicia, it's good to see you from your trip, how was it?" Glynda let her go, Alicia smiled and looked at Damian.

"It was good…" she walked up to the Spartan "So, this one of the Spartans I've heard of…"

Damian nodded "Yes, Damian Corral, one with the small visor is my sergeant, Xavier and the other is Alex, it's good to meet you Alicia" Damian took off his helmet, showing his Lapis Lazuli hair and Harlequin eyes, he stretched his arm to greet the teacher. She complied and shook his arm

"It is very nice to meet you Damian Corral, I hope we get along… _well_..." Alicia winked at the Spartan and left the room, Glynda followed, leaving Alex, Xavier and Damian in the room.

"What was the word used when a lot of girls want ya?" Xavier asked as he lowered the carbine he was using

"Harem…" Alex answered as he clamped a beam rifle on his back

"I don't want a harem…" Damian muttered. He connected the Needler on his right hip, it was filled with Fire, Ice and Electric dust.

* * *

Damian finished putting the covenant weapons on the wall, he pressed a button and a glass casing was placed over the weapons with the exception of the Energy Sword, due to Ruby probably hacking the system and taking the sword for herself. Alex was right behind him watching him

"So, is the glass Ruby-proof?" Alex asked with a smirk

"We can only hope." Damian chuckled

Alex sighed "Hey…can I ask you something?"

Damian looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow "Yeah bro, ask away…"

"So…Kim…you know Kim? The girl we saved back at Crystal Fall?" Alex refreshed Damian's memory

"Yeah, what about her?" Damian questioned

"She…she wants me to go on a date with her at Vale…sh…should I go?" The sniper asked

"To be honest…yeh"

"Yeh?" Alex questioned

"Yup…go with her…rub them kitty ears for me?" Damian asked, Alex chuckled and looked at him

"Yeah…yeah alright…I'll go."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, we got some Alex x Kim pairing going on here!**

 **And an unplanned Harem…The Fu-**


	10. That one chapter without alot of Damian

**A/N:  
B312 in Remnant: 1 Vote  
Arc's Bane: 0 votes  
Team SLDS: Rise (Reboot): 0 votes  
You guys **_**can**_ **vote!  
Alright, I don't think I clarified this in the chapter where the Spartans fought against the Prometheans. Crystal Fall was already in ruins even before the Prometheans had arrived, how and why the Prometheans got there will be explained later, but it's basically mountain Glenn…but different.**

* * *

 _Chapter 9: That one chapter without a lot of Damian in it PT 1_

* * *

Yang slashed a training droid in half with Grimm's Bane, she gave a roundhouse to a droid behind her. She activated Ember Celica and uppercutted a droid. A buzzer set off and Yang turned to the bleachers. Weiss was currently sitting there with the rest of her team.

"How was that?" she asked

"That was Awesome!" Ruby cheered, Yang chuckled and started to head towards the locker room. Weiss wondered what types of dust Grimm's Bane was made of.

"What type of dust do you think Grimm's Bane is made of?" Weiss asked, Blake shrugged

"The blade looks like made from wind and ice dust, but it has a cauterization effect if it slices something...it's odd." Blake answered

"It could be something else entirely" Ruby stated, Weiss leaned her head and Blake raised an eyebrow "I mean, it's not that far-fetched. The Spartans suddenly appeared out of nowhere and their armor is more advanced than an Althesian Soldier. They also have made better progress on Faunus Recruitment than Atlas. They also cleared a Grimm invasion in Stone hollow city in Vacuo. And they're taller than Althesian Knights! Have you seen how tall Damian is!? He's bigger than Ozpin!"

"You're…you're right. It could be something else entirely, Where'd you come up with that?" Weiss agreed

Blake slightly smiled at the thought of them having equal recruitment, but immediately thought of who they should tell this about "Should we tell someone about this?"

Weiss shook her head "No…at least not now."

* * *

Yang walked through the locker room, she looked at the hilt of Grimm's Bane and smiled "I wonder if this is Damian's and I just stole it…meh, I like it either way." Yang reached her locker and opened it. She placed the hilt in the locker and placed some spare shotgun belts in the locker. Along with the teddy bear in there. She closed the locker and immediately saw Damian standing there in his armor, without his helmet. Letting her see his short Blue hair and Green eyes.

"Ah! Oh god Damian! ...You scared me." Yang breathed in, Damian didn't respond and she saw a smile planted on his face. "Damian?"

"Yang…" Damian started to step towards her "You're so…cute."

Yang started to step back "Damian…y-you're scaring me" Damian's smile started to turn into a wicked grin

"I know that you like me." Damian mentioned out of nowhere, Yang blushed and avoided his wicked smile "And you want me to…do things to you."

Yang blushed harder and stared Damian in the eyes, then felt Damian's hand on her cheek "Damian, please stop…"

"Why? …I can feel that you love this…" Damian chuckled

Yang suddenly felt a wall behind her "I-I do but-" She was cut off by Damian placing his arms on the wall behind her

"Are you ready?" Damian said

"For wha-Mmph!" She was immediately kissed by Damian, she lightly struggled against him, but immediately wrapped her arms around him. Her dream had come true.

"Yang?" She heard, Yang started to realize what was going on, Don't let it stop now!

"Yang…?" Nonononononono!

NOOOOOOOOO!

Yang suddenly was back to the locker, kissing the teddy bear, she turned to the voice and saw Nora looking at her oddly. Yang removed the teddy bear from her lips. She calmly placed the teddy bear in the locker and grabbed Nora by her shirt collar. "You saw NOTHING!" Nora nodded in fear, Yang let her go and walked out the locker room.

* * *

Damian sat on the Staff lounge's sofa, currently holding Cyang's chip, Alicia stared at Damian playing around with the small version of Yang Xiao Long. She giggled at the cute sight. Glynda didn't let that past her sight and sat next to Damian, leaning on his shoulder. Alicia silently scoffed and started to think of something…

"Could I see Cyang closer Damian?" Alicia asked, Damian turned to her and nodded

"Sure!" Alicia smiled and stared at Glynda, giving her a victory face, Glynda gritted her teeth and mumbled something. Damian placed Cyang's chip in front of Alicia, Cyang smiled at the woman in front of her

"Why did you model her after Yang Xiao Long?" Alicia asked, Damian shrugged and answered

"I like her, she's…nice."· Damian answered, Alicia raised an eyebrow and turned back to the A.I.

"So…what's her name?" Alicia asked, Cyang jumped up and down in excitement

"My name is Cyang, I was created November 19 Year 2558, at 10:27 A.M!" Cyang introduced herself, Alicia giggled and shook the chip, making Cyang fall over. "Stahp!"

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny!"

* * *

Cory, Mackie, Port and Obbleck along with Xavier stood on the beacon cliffs over watching the forest, Mackie had a sniper rifle in his hands. "So, you can see a cave from here?" Obbleck asked

"Yeah, it has Grimm around it, but we can manage." Mackie said as he placed the sniper on his back. Cory cocked his M42B and motioned towards the direction of the cave "Let's go then." Port lightly punched Cory's arm

"I admire your attitude!" Port complimented, Cory chuckled and turned to Xavier "You ready?"

Xavier pumped his shotgun and smiled "Hell fucking yes."

* * *

Adrian and Don stood in the Target range with Covenant, Promethean and UNSC weapons behind them, a large variety of Dust and a lot of free time. Adrian grabbed the Covenant Carbine and placed a Fire Dust Crystal where the Radiation capsule should be, he took aim and fired at the hard light target, setting the body ablaze and blowing it's head off at the same time. "Alright, Fire Dust and Carbine precision go well with clean-up crews" Adrian said, Don typed it into his scroll and look at what weapons to use and what Dust to use as well…

"Let's see…try Electric Dust with the Light rifle" Don said, Adrian grabbed a Light Rifle and placed a Dust crystal in it. He aimed down and the rifle slightly disassembled, Adrian fired and a bolt of lightning annihilated the hard light target. "Damn…try putting two of those in a Rocket Launcher…"

"How about the Railgun with Fire and Wind dust?" Adrian asked

Don shook his head "You're going to be sent flying"

Adrian crossed his arms "How do you know? HMMM?"

"Remember at the docks, when Cory started to fire, his bullets exploded on impact. Imagine that with a Railgun, Boom!" Don answered

"The Railgun concentrates that energy in a precise manner, so it's going to create a wind and fire beam…probably" Adrian answered as he placed a combined Fire and Wind Dust Crystal in the battery slot of the Railgun, he activated the smartscope and aimed at the Hard Light's head "And besides what's the worst that could happ-"

* * *

Team RWBY walked through the campus, currently enjoying their break off of school, the Vytal Tournament was near and everyone was excited about it. "So, how are we going to use Grimm's Bane in the tournament?"

"Well…we use it like we normally would, like a sword" Yang answered

Weiss interjected "She's means on how to use it without killing anyone, you dunce!"

"Oh…well, how about we use it with-"

"SHIT!" They heard, turning to their right, they saw a black blur flying past them, it crashed into the bench and didn't stop there, the blur crashed into the grass and through a tree, and another tree…

"Let's go check if he's ok!" Ruby said, they nodded and dashed towards the blur, they jumped over the tree and saw Adrian on the floor, with a Railgun near him

"Ow…" Adrian mumbled, he got on his knees and turned to team RWBY "Mind giving me a hand?" Blake walked over and grabbed his arm, he stood up and cracked his neck "Thanks...where's the Railgun?" he asked, WBY turned to Ruby, who was whistling and her hands behind her back.

Ruby noticed the people staring at her and raised an eyebrow "What…?" Yang walked up to her and motioned to give the Railgun, Ruby pouted and gave Adrian his Railgun. He chuckled and started to walk back to the target range

"How'd you get sent flying?" Weiss asked, Adrian turned to her, seeing that Team RWBY was following him

"Just experimenting with some weapons, I fired a Fire and Wind Dust Crystal out of a Railgun-" Weiss interrupted

"Fire and Wind usually yields explosive results, why on Remnant would you think of firing that out of a Railgun?" Weiss stood in front of him

"That's the point in experimenting…" Adrian said, he walked around Weiss and continued his path, getting an idea, he turned back to the huntresses in training "Do want to shoot some weapons?"

* * *

Alex sat on a bench, waiting for Kim to show up. She had planned a little…'date' between them to get to know each other better. "Alex?" He heard, turning to the left, he saw Kim standing there. He smiled and stood up from his bench.

Kim had brown hair with Cat ears, her skin was a pale color with her eyes being Red, she was also wearing a black military sweater, a belt was strapped around her waist with sniper rounds attached to it. Her pants were black cargo pants with pouches attached to it. Her back appeared to have a compacted sniper rifle.

"Kim, you managed to make it…" Alex greeted

Kim nodded with her cat ears rising up "Yup, Alan wanted to come with me but he's treating his wounds from those…things" Alex placed a hand on her shoulder

"They're dead now. It's taken care of…" Kim smiled and wrapped her arm around his

"Shall we go?" she asked, Alex nodded and walked with his date

* * *

 **A/N: Well that wraps up this chapter! See you in PT 2!  
Don't forget to vote!  
Also Magnus, your OC will be in the next PT…**


	11. PT 2

**A/N: So, if anyone wants to Talk or Chat with me sometime. I'm on Xbox one, playing Halo 5, I'm Supercow163. I already talk with Magnus, we play warzone quite often, So if you want to join the party with us. Just have an Xbox one, Headset and I'll invite you to the party! I say when an update may come out and some info on future things that will be added**

* * *

 _Chapter 10: That one chapter without a lot of Damian in it PT 2_

* * *

Spartan Magnus James Robertson walked through a forest. Abyss forest to be exact, he had seen some strange lights last night, so he had gone to investigate. His helmet was an EVA type with a Grey visor, with the EVA armor, it was Black and Red. A Blood red skull was on the EVA Chestplate and a 32-inch Kukri on his left shoulder plate along with a bottle of whiskey on his belt. On his back was a SAW with a Shotgun. He was getting annoyed by the forest.

"God damn this is taking forever…" He muttered, seeing a small light, he grabbed his shotgun and cocked it. He walked over to the lights and stopped at a hill. He saw Prometheans patrolling the area.

"Same shit, different color…" Magnus took off his helmet and grabbed his bottle of whiskey, drinking it down. Only to the half. He placed it back and put his helmet back on. Preparing to cause chaos.

* * *

 **-Beacon Academy-**

* * *

Damian still sat on the staff lounge with Glynda and Alicia. They both looked at him with narrowed eyes. Glynda had her head on her hands. Alicia was leaning whilst looking at him. Damian was looking at Cyang, who had taken Felicia's model from Darkstalkers, she was kitty sleeping. Damian looked at Glynda and Alicia, then spoke "Can I ask you two something?"

Glynda nodded "Yes you may."

"How much lien would it cost to get you two to make out?" Damian asked

Alicia and Glynda were both dumbfounded by the sudden erotic question, Alicia spoke "W-wh-why would you ask that?"

"To be honest…I don't know."

* * *

 **-Emerald Forest-**

* * *

Mackie fired his shotgun at a Beowolf, killing it. He scanned the area for more Grimm, only to find none. He motioned to the rest.

"Good work lad!" Peter said as he walked past Mackie, the group approached the cave and they all stood there. Wondering who would go first.

"Sooo…who goes first?" Cory asked as he looked at the cave, Obbleck proceeded to walk to the cave, Xavier followed along with Port. Mackie looked at his squadmate. Cory shrugged and turned around to guard the entrance. Mackie sighed and sat on a rock nearby

Xavier activated his helmet lights to illuminate the cave inside, the others had flashlights on them to see in the dark. Xavier checked his motion sensors to make sure Grimm weren't watching them from the dark. He slightly smiled at the sight of no red dots around them. "Let's be careful around here…we don't know what kinds of Grimm could be here."

* * *

 **-Target Range-**

* * *

"Alright, before you enter, I want to put some ground rules." Adrian stated, Team RWBY nodded in understanding "Number one: Every single weapon that you see in there, will stay there, when you leave. Understood?" Team RWBY nodded once more "Number two: You do not tell anyone about what you see here." Team RWBY nodded again "Very well…come on in" Adrian opened the door and Team RWBY caught sight of the weapons and Don firing a rifle with orange lights on it. He turned to the teens and gave an immediate glare at Adrian

"Relax Don, they're here to help us out" Adrian said as they approached the table of weapons, Yang grabbed the Needler, she looked at the needles on the gun

"This looks weird and cool at the same time" Yang said as she examined the weird gun, Weiss looked at the table and saw Pink dust crystals, she raised an eyebrow and grabbed one of the crystals

"What is this?" She asked, Don turned to the heiress and answered "It's the ammo used for the Needler, highly explosive if triggered." Weiss turned to the target range and saw Ruby loading a magazine with Needler rounds in it, she had a giddy smile on her face, Blake was beside her with her usual frown. Ruby took aim at the hardlight target and fired, the pink round impacted against the target and it started to glow

"Oh my god, it's going to-"

Only to not even explode

"Pop…but-" Ruby was cut off by Blake relentlessly firing at the target, hitting all 7 pink rounds directly, it began to glow once more and this time caused a small shockwave in the room, Blake turned to Ruby, who was jaw dropped "This is awesome!"

* * *

 **-Vale-**

* * *

Alex and Kim sat on opposite ends of a café table, Kim placed her cup on the table "So, Alex Lelantus…in what kingdom were you born?" Alex slightly winced but immediately made something up

"I was born in Mistral, my Mom and Dad were huntsmen, so I didn't see them that often, I was slowly being trained by my Mom to be a hunter, more specifically in sniping skills, when I was 21 my extreme sniping caught the attention of the UNSC, they invited me into the Spartan program…then I'm here." Alex answered

Kim nodded "Alright, it's my turn. I was born in Mistral too, but in a poor neighborhood, Alan and I never knew who our dad was, he had left when I was 5 years old. We were barely able to hold up for money, My aunt managed to get some contacts to train us to be hunters, but far away, we still managed to be hunters and after we got to the village, we found a way to give our mother the money needed to have a stable life, she managed to move with us. But one day…we received a report of screams and weird lights in Crystal fall…Then I met you." Kim smiled at the last sentence, Alex chuckled and drank some of his tea

* * *

 **-Abyss Forest-**

* * *

Magnus fired his shotgun a crawler, killing it with a small explosion following after. Finally finished with Prometheans. He smirked under the helmet and took it off, grabbing his bottle of whiskey he started to chug it, only to for the bottle to be shot out of his hand. He turned to the culprit to see a Knight Commander glaring back at him. "You've just awoken the beast you son of a bitch."

The Knight Commander roared at him, Magnus pulled out his Kukri and charged at the knight, The knight started to run at Magnus as well, The knight slashed at Magnus, he ducked under the hard light sword. He slashed at the knight, the knight moved away from the Kukri and fired its scattershot, Magnus rolled out the way and pounced the knight. He raised the Kukri and stabbed the Knight in the face, disintegrating it. He placed the Kukri on its sheath. "Bitch."

" _Magnus, come in"_ He heard in his comm

"Yep, I'm here." He answered

" _Magnus, you're going to be relocated to Beacon academy"_ Magnus sighed

"Alright, heading back to base."

* * *

 **-Target Range-**

* * *

Yang fired the Needler at the hardlight target, it combusted in fire. Planting a smile on the blonde's face "This is awesome." Weiss was slightly distrustful of the Spartans, they had a lot of things she wanted answered from them. She turned to Ruby and she was jumping up and down in joy for every weapon on the table. Blake walked next to Weiss.

"I can tell you don't trust them…" Blake whispered in Weiss's ear, Weiss nodded and turned to the kitten

"They're hiding things…I can tell." Weiss said

"The first chance we get…we take one of the weapons…" Blake planned, Weiss nodded and walked to the table of weapons, she looked at them carefully and waited for the right moment to take something.

* * *

 **-Emerald Forest-**

* * *

Xavier scanned the walls of the cave, luckily there were no Grimm in the cave, but a lot of strange marking on the walls of the cave, some had a bird-like symbol on it, it's wings were slightly separated from each other. Similar to the Prometheans in Crystal Fall "You two don't have any idea what the markings were right?"

"No…that does not match any other records of a religion or culture." Obbleck said, right before Port found a dead end

"Nothing here. It must've been an old trench back in the war" Port said as he walked towards the exit, followed by Obbleck. Xavier stared at the marks on the wall…

" _What are you…?"_ He though right before leaving with the rest

* * *

 **A/N: Alright short chapter but it's two part so bye!**


	12. Dark birds

_Chapter 11: Dark Birds_

* * *

Damian opened his eyes to see himself in a white forest. He sat up and saw white trees with equal white grass…he didn't have his helmet on for some reason, but he ignored it.

"Must be a lucid dream…" he said to himself, feeling lighter "Definitely lucid" he looked at a tree and touched it, feeling funny, he jumped to a tree branch and held on to it, it didn't snap, surprising him, he had titanium armor on…

He dropped down and chuckled to himself, looking down, he looked back up and immediately saw a long dark haired woman with a nevermore mask on her face. She wore a black and red shallow cut dress with gauntlets and long dark heels. She was holding his helmet staring at it as she caressed of it "Uhh…h-hello?"

The woman took notice of him and giggled, she placed the helmet on her back and started to run away. Damian started to sprint after her, she turned back at him and laughed as she ran. The woman jumped on a floating rock and looked down to Damian.

Damian looked up to the woman and jumped on the rock, grappling on to it, he lifted himself to the surface and saw the woman running on a floating wall, he sighed and ran to the wall, gravity suddenly changed and he fell on the floating vertical wall. He heard the woman laugh again and saw the woman above him looking right at him. "Who are you?"

"You should've known by now." The woman said, gravity shifted again and Damian fell in front of the woman. He immediately stood up and was now face to face with the woman.

"What do you mean?" Damian asked, The woman gave Damian his helmet

"I'm Raven Branwen…" Raven took off her mask and she had Yang's exact face. Damian wide-eyed and staggered back

"You're Yang's mom…" He felt his heart beating faster

* * *

Damian woke up heavily breathing in his bed in beacon, unable to process what he had just witnessed. He heard knocking on his door

"Damian?" he heard a squeaky voice from the door, Damian sat from his bed and sighed "Damian...are you there?" Damian stood up and saw what he was currently wearing _'UNSC shirt and sweatpants…good enough.'_ He walked to the door and opened it, showing Ruby with her innocent look.

"Ugh, finally you open the door!" Ruby groaned

Damian chuckled "Yeah, so…what do you want?"

"Oh! Uh, Ms. Goodwitch wanted me to come get you! Another Spartan is coming to Beacon and I can't wait to see himtheylooksocoolandawesomeijustwanttousetheirweaponsan-" Damian placed a hand on her mouth

"Ruby…shut up." Ruby pouted

* * *

 **-Airship-**

Magnus sat on the airship waiting for his relocation to this Beacon Academy, a bunch of teens training to fight the Grimm. It was an odd thing to train teenagers to fight demon monsters from hell itself…even though he used to fight aliens from other planets…but that was way worse than fighting demons from hell. "These kids have it easy." He said as he took a swing at his new bottle of whiskey, he stopped and wiped his mouth.

* * *

He turned to the window and saw he was getting near the school, he put on his helmet and placed his shotgun on his back. Magnus stood up and walked to the airship doors. The doors opened, showing the sergeant he was located with and the headmaster with his assistant.

"Spartan Magnus…" Xavier said

"Sergeant Xavier. Headmaster Ozpin and Assistant Glynda..." Magnus answered "Wasn't there supposed to be a blue haired kid here?"

"Yeah, Glyn. Wasn't Damian supposed to be here by now?" Xavier asked

"I'm here." They heard, seeing Damian with Ruby latched on to his arm "This Magnus?" Magnus watched the little girl on Damian's arm

"Wha-"

"Don't ask…she'll let go soon" Damian said turning to Ruby on his arm. "She's Ruby. Ruby, he's Magnus" he introduced her to the Spartan

"Hi… _you look so cool_." Ruby said as she smiled at Magnus

Magnus raised an eyebrow "Thanks…?"

Glynda turned to Ruby "Ms. Rose, I would appreciate if you could let go of my assistant. So we could introduce our new…member of Beacon's staff." Ruby let of Damian and bowed slightly

"Ok, Ms. Goodwitch. Bye Damian, Bye Magnus!" Ruby waved as she walked away from the group, Damian smiled at her innocence…which was surprising due to her age. Damian turned to Ozpin

"Alright, Damian. Take Magnus to the room he shall be staying." Ozpin instructed, Damian nodded and motioned to Magnus to follow him along with Xavier. As they walked away Ozpin blankly asked

"At what time is James going to arrive at Beacon?" Glynda observed her scroll and checked the schedule

"…At 4:00 p.m. Tomorrow…I swear if he makes an entrance with his army…" Glynda hissed

* * *

 **-Team RWBY Dorm-**

Blake, Weiss and Yang stood around a table in their dorm, currently waiting on Ruby to arrive. Weiss was staring at her scroll "Where is she?"

"She was supposed to be here by now." Blake answered, the door opened showing Ruby

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late." Ruby apologized "I was with Damia-"

Yang grabbed her by the arms, shaking her in the process "Did he mention me!? Say something about I should improve about myself?!"

"No-o-o-o-o-Ya-a-a-a-n-ng-he-e-e-e-di-d-d-n't-sa-a-a-y-a-a-an-n-n-ny-y-y-y-t-t-t-t-h-h-h-h-i-i-i-n-n-n-g-g-g!" Ruby stuttered, Yang stopped shaking her and dashed back to her spot on the table.

"Ok thanks!" Yang cleared her throat "Alright, Snow Queen. If you may…"

Weiss glared at the blonde "Stop with that name. Anyway, thanks to Blake and her skills, we were able acquire one of the many weapons that the Spartans use."

"I never understood why we stole one of them. What we going to do with it?" Ruby said looking at the Plasma pistol

"So we could reverse engineer it and be able to use it with our weapons! Imagine the possibilities with this!" Weiss stated as she picked up the pistol "And if we ever find out what the material is in the green little thing in the front, The SDC could harvest it and create the dust type in mass production! It could a revolutionary step in Remnant history!"

"Weiss get off my table." Blake stated, Weiss looked at where she was standing. She calmly got off and stood near the table. "Which is why we stole the weapon. I hope that answers your question Ruby."

* * *

 **A/N: These chapters were short but were just build ups…for Quantum to join in on Vol 2 of RWBY!**


	13. Welcome to Beacon

_Chapter 12: Welcome to Beacon_

* * *

The morning sun shined upon Beacon academy, it marked the start of a new peaceful day, Team RWBY's dorm was slient, each member slept peacefully…except Yang who looked like she just had run 10 miles nonstop and at the same time had received pleasure beyond her imagination, she sat up her bed and checked to see if she had awoken anyone up, she observed every member of her team was still fast asleep, she jumped off her bunk and made her way to the bathroom to shower off all the sweat.

* * *

She placed the last button of her jacket on, ready to start the day to try and fu- I mean hang out with Damian, quickly grabbing a bottle of perfume from one her shelves, quickly spraying herself to smell nice, Yang grabbed a small card she had gotten ready for Damian, she opened the door to her dorm and walked out of it, closing the door behind her. Yang started to make her way to his dorm.

* * *

Yang saw Damian's room and smiled as she started to skip her way towards it, she started to spin towards the door in giddy, she reached the door and knocked several times in a happy rhythm…

Only to receive no response

Yang chuckled nervously and knocked this time in a 'normal' way

No response by Damian

Yang frowned "Damian? Are you in there?" she said placing her head on the door

She only heard silence, she sighed and grabbed her little card she had personally made for Damian, it had her symbol with the little eagle emblem Damian had on his armor right beside it, she crouched and slipped the card under the door.

"He isn't here." She heard suddenly behind her, turning around, she saw Adrian leaning on the wall "Damian, Mackie, Cory and Magnus left on a supposed illegal trafficking bust in Vale, they left at midnight, they should be here before noon." Adrian mentioned

"Oh…i…thank you Adrian." Yang thanked

Adrian got off the wall and nodded "Your welcome, I should be headed towards the helipad now." Adrian started to walk away, but turned around to Yang "You know, with the flirting you're doing towards Damian, you may have it guaranteed with the blonde hair…he's into blondes."

Yang blushed and scratched the bad of her head "Uhhh…thanks?"

"No problem." Adrian said as he walked away, Yang turned around and wondered where Damian was.

* * *

In a warehouse, multiple gang members all aimed at a single door, ready to shoot at anything that comes out the door, they were pinned by four Spartans, and there were many more gang members that of the Spartans, the door started to slowly open, the gang members aimed at the door with anxiety, the gang members below their floor and above had been decimated by only two Spartans, the doors blasted open, prompting the gang members to fire relentlessly at the door, a single RC car drove out the door with a note attached to it, one of the gang members approached the RC car and grabbed it's note

' _Ya like Kool-Aid?'_ The gang member read.

"Kool-Aid?"

The wall behind a gang member blasted open with Magnus walking through it

"OH YEAH!" Magnus fired his S.A.W relentlessly, Damian ran in firing his Assault Rifle at the gang members, he aimed to his left and shot down a sniper above him, a gang member charged at Magnus with a knife, Magnus lowered his SAW and grabbed the gang member's arm "That's not a knife…" Magnus pulled out his Kukri and showed it to the gang member "This is a knife." he threw the man away and placed his Kukri back in his sheath, he aimed his SAW again and pulled the trigger.

Mackie and Cory put themselves behind cover, Cory fired his turret at multiple members, gunning them down, Mackie raised from his cover and charged his Railgun with Fire and Wind dust, he activated his magnetic boots to make sure he didn't get blown away, he fired and it sent a fiery blast and decimated multiple gang members, he deactivated his mag boots and ejected a fire and wind dust infused battery, he placed another and turned to Cory "Pretty awesome right?"

"Yeah, but…really wish you didn't need to be holding on for dear life each time you fired" Cory mentioned, he turned around and shot a gang member trying to sneak up on him, another gang member was sent flying near them, they turned back to Magnus sending gang members flying "Damn…and I thought I was crazy for secretly making a fire and wind dust Havoc Nuke." Mackie raised an eyebrow and turned to Cory "What?"

Mackie sighed "Nothing…"

Damian walked around the compound to see if their suspicions were true, seeing multiple crates, he walked up to one of them and ripped open the top, he saw what they had thought, Guns and other illegal stuff, he didn't really need to know what was in the rest of the things, one crate meant the rest was the same. "Well, they were trafficking things, so mission accomplished!" Damian smiled, he activated his TACPAD and drove the RC car out the building with him following behind, the rest followed, just in time to see the sun right above them.

* * *

 **-Beacon Helipad-**

* * *

The four other members of Quantum squad talked on the helipad, they couldn't talk to any teachers because they were getting ready to work tomorrow, nor the students because some were scared shitless by the Spartans **(*Cough*Jaune*Cough*)** so, they only had each other

"So…anyone got any topics for a conversation?" Xavier asked

Don checked his Magnum for any faults "Nope, not much has happened since we got here…only that we got here."

"And when Blake ran away, then came back" Alex mentioned as he configured his scope

"Maybe a topic might come from the damn sky." Adrian said, right on cue, they heard a sound of an aircraft, if it made one I don't know, they walked out the pelican and turned to towards Vale's general direction, seeing multiple aircrafts, each one belonging to Atlas, but Xavier couldn't but chuckle at the thought of comparing that small ship with the Infinity

Alex turned to Adrian "You're a wizard Adri."

The Spartans took notice of a single bullhead approaching Beacon on another helipad, Xavier zoomed in on the Bullhead and activated the thermal sight, he scanned every passenger on board, one of them being General James Ironwood "The big cheese himself…" Xavier deactivated his thermal sight and zoomed back "Tell Oz that the General is here." Adrian activated his comm and put himself into Ozpin's channel

"Ozpin, General Ironwood is here"

" _Very well, thank you, but could I have one of you come to my office?"_

Don raised his hand "I got it."

Adrian spoke again in the channel "Don is headed to your office, he should be there before General Ironwood gets to the office."

" _Thank you again. Goodbye"_ Adrian deactivated his comm and turned to the bullhead which had landed, one of the Althesian soldiers was looking at him

"The fuck you want?" Adrian said

* * *

 **-Ozpin's Office-**

* * *

Ozpin sat on his chair, overseeing the entire school, he could see the miniscule silhouette of General Ironwood walking towards his office, his desk went off giving the signal for Don's arrival, Ozpin spun his chair around and pressed the button to let him in, the elevator doors opened, showing Don, clad in his red and black armor, Glynda observed the window just seeing the 'grand' military entrance Ironwood had made

"Damian should get here shortly Glynda, it's alright." Don mentioned, Glynda sighed and leaned on the window

"Thank you for informing me, Don." Glynda smiled, she turned to her scroll and activated the bottom floor security cameras, just to see General Ironwood enter one of the elevators "Well, he's already on an elevator, it won't be long before he gets here." Glynda turned to Don "Try to make a good impression will you?"

"Hey, if he provokes me it isn't my fault" Don said as he placed his DMR on his back, Ozpin's desk gave out the same signal as before, only this time, it was Ironwood, Ozpin stood up from his chair and pressed the button, showing General Ironwood himself.

"Ozpin old friend!" Ironwood greeted, Ozpin smiled, but still stood behind his desk

"Hello James" Ozpin greeted back

Ironwood turned to Glynda "And greetings to you too Glynda."

Glynda nodded "And to you."

Finally Ironwood turned to the black and red individual "Who are you?"

"I'm Don Cormac, Spartan-IV and part of Fireteam Quantum." Ironwood was surprised at the Spartan's height, he was taller than Ozpin by a head, his armor looked extremely past beyond the technology available even in Atlas, his weapon didn't match any known military weapons in Remnant

"A pleasure to meet you Spartan Don Cormac, I'm sure you know who I am." Ironwood stated

"Yes, General James Ironwood of the Atlas army" Don answered "Pleasure to meet you too, General."

Ozpin spoke "Don, I have matters to discuss with the General, could you leave us, please?" Don nodded and started to walk to the elevator

* * *

 **-Helipad-**

* * *

"Magnus walked through a wall?" Xavier asked

"Yep, right through a wall, firing a SAW at everyone, after we were done, we walked out and the VPD came in to do their job" Damian answered, Magnus was currently staring down one of the Althesian soldiers "How long do you think he's going to keep that up?"

Xavier looked at Magnus's stare down with the Althesian, Magnus looked like he wasn't going to back down, suddenly Magnus pointed his SAW at the soldier, startling him in the process "Ha! He flinched."

* * *

 **A/N: Two weeks since the last update…It won't happen again…probably**

 **I just noticed that this story has 56 followers...AWESOME!**


	14. Insert Title Here

**A/N: Well…it happened again**

* * *

 _Chapter 13: Insert Title Here_

Damian walked around Beacon's library, looking for any books to read, he passed his finger through the books.  
 _'How to train huntsmen Dogs'_  
 _'Atlas: A history'_  
 _'What NOT to do with dust'_  
 _'Remnant Conspiracies'_  
 _'How to Turn on men like a Vacuo Stripper'_

Damian stopped on the last book "What the fu…?" but was even more surprised to see that someone had took it from the other side, Even more surprised to see that it was Velvet on the other side

Velvet took notice of Damian "U-uh-uhh…"

"Velvet." Damian blankly greeted

"Hi-Bye!" Damian saw Velvet dash out of sight, slightly confused on why they even have that book, but he shrugged it off and continued his walk through the library, he found Magnus, Cory and Mackie sitting around a table each reading a book, Magnus had a book on Upgrading Military Weapons, Cory was reading a book on Dust nukes, Mackie was leaning on Cory's book.

"Do any of you know why Velvet ran off with a book on how to turn on people?" Damian asked

"Don't care" Magnus answered

"Neither" Cory answered for himself and Mackie, Damian shrugged and heard Team RWBY shouting about something nearby, Magnus turned to the shouting as well and then back at Damian, he closed the book and stood up "Let's go" Damian nodded and walked with Magnus towards team RWBY, they saw Team RWBY sitting around a table, on said table was a board with the entire map of Remnant on it, each member had cards in their hands, Ruby and Yang with arguing about something, Weiss was confused and Blake looked as if she was about to fall asleep, Damian looked at the 'Battlefield' and saw small figurines, each were a different unit. Vacuo seemed to have Orange units, Vale semed to have the Green ones, Mistral seemed to be Blue, Atlas apparently had all of the White units. They didn't seem to take notice of them yet, Damian leaned on Magnus, whilst whispering "What color you think suits UNSC?"

Magnus whispered "Gray…probably Gray, since Vale jacked the Green ones…or maybe Red…"

"Fuckin, Mistral took Blue." Damian cursed "Let's- how bout Yellow?"

"Nah, Red" Magnus said, he walked up to the table and took off his helmet "Hey kids!" he said in the most happiest tone of voice he could pull off, they all turned to him, his face was the best example of someone who could start a world war…6 times.

Ruby smiled "Hi Magnus!" she waved

"We're not kid-Ah!" Yang was given a book to her face

"Shut up." Magnus said as he shoved his book in her face "So, what are you kids playing? Some sort of snakes and ladders thing?" Yang took the book off her face, she opened her mouth only to be interrupted by Weiss

"This is not your childish 'snakes and ladders' game, this is Remnant: Game of War, a tactical Game of strategy and hope of beating the other kingdoms to rule all of Remnant. I hope you get that through your Militaristic head" Weiss sassed, Magnus stared at the heiress

"…I will beat your-"

"Woah woah, Magnus calm down" Damian grabbed his arm

"Hi Damian!" Ruby waved

"Hi Damian…" Yang greeted as she leaned on the table

"Hi Ruby, Yang, Blake and Ice Queen"

"Hey!"

Damian let go of Magnus' arm "Just wanted to see what you were doing and what all the fuss was about." Damian saw the White pieces having a compromising position "I see Atlas is about to take a beat down"

Ruby slumped on the table "I know, it was my fault" :(

Yang smirked "She fell right into my trap card" she proceeded to knock over an Atlas airship with a Nevermore figure, Damian placed an arm on her shoulder

"You're doing great" Damian patted; Yang slightly blushed and turned away from the Spartan

"Thanks…" she said as she twirled her hair, letting out a giggle, then a pig-like sound, she froze in her seat, dropping her cards and covering her mouth

Magnus made a little kid smile "Oink."

"Shut up." Yang muffled, she went under the table and grabbed the dropped cards "Screw you"

"Sup losers" Sun greeted

"Hey Sun!" Ruby said

"Hello Sun" Weiss greeted

"I wanted to show you my friend when isn't covered in soda" Sun said "This is Neptune"

Neptune smiled "I'm Neptune" He walked around the table next to Weiss, only to be dragged away by Magnus

"Magnus, not Weiss, Yang" Damian cleared, Magnus let Neptune go and turned to Damian "Keep an eye on Jaune…I don't trust him."

Magnus raised an eyebrow "But Jaune's a dumbass."

"You never know when he may turn into a badass and go for Yang, because she's hot…" Damian said as glared into Jaune's studying soul "Don't you **EVER** go after her…"

"Hey, aren't you guys some of the new badass guys…uhh, Speartons?" Neptune asked

"Spartan-IV's" Damian said, Magnus put on his EVA helmet "Yes, we are the ones you heard about…the badass ones"

"You guys are taller than Scarlet said" Neptune mentioned, Sun crossed his arms "Told you I knew one of them"

"Uhh, hello?" Weiss leaned around Neptune, he turned around and smiled at the Heiress, who gave back a blush

"I-I think I'm going to the dorm…" Blake excused herself, she stood up from her seat and walked from the library

* * *

Alex ran through the arena, hacking and slashing through droids with the Hardlight sword, it had a sword-hook like shape, he raised the sword and cut a droid in half, turning around, he removed three heads from unfortunate androids, Alex turned and stabbed an android, he placed his foot on its chest and kicked the dead droid to the ground. Alex placed the sword on his back and turned to the bleachers, seeing Kim sitting there smiling.

"You look good while you use that sword…" Kim purred "Not just that one…" Alex started laughing, Kim gasped and covered her mouth "Did I really just say that?" she muffled "I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright, your ears were too weak though" Alex mentioned, Kim suddenly felt her ears stiff up

"Ah! Don't look! I-uh" She grabbed her ears to keep them dropped "This is embarrassing."

Alex smiled at her friend's little misfortune, he turned to the hardlight sword on his back "Man I should turn you into a bayonet for the DMR…"

* * *

Xavier sat on the Beacon's Helipad, admiring the view, Damian was taking Remnant very well, Xavier on the other hand, was skeptical…he was worried on his reaction if the UNSC found them, And Damian had to leave everything… "…Why am I thinkin' bout this now?"

"You worried old man?" Don asked, Adrian Behind him

"Anything you need help with?" Adrian said

"Nah…just thinking" Xavier said as he stood up, he kept his look toward the kingdom of Vale it still surprised him to see it

Adrian walked up to the Sargent "We got your back in everything…ok?"

Xavier turned to Adrian and Don "Yeah, I know…I know."

* * *

In Vale, A lone small multicolored girl sat on a rooftop with a table filled with pictures of Quantum, but was for some reason staring Magnus' picture very intently, she picked up the picture and smiled "So, you picked the giant one?" Roman walked from behind, she dropped the picture and hastily picked it up, a pink and white blush on her face

"Ya know it's ironic…because you're extremely small…you know?" Roman mentioned

Neo turned to the criminal with a frown and shook her head

"Who are you to judge? You're just a small Neapolitan color-schemed girl." Roman said as he lit a cigar

* * *

 **A/N: It happened again, but something good that came out of it is…**

 **I'm making an original story to post on Fanfiction's sister site, Fictionpress! And more fanfics, but some of the ones you saw will not come out, Including B312 in Remnant…but B-312 in Remnant will come out, I just changed the title.**

 **Also the Warzone turbo thing came out and I got the Mythic Pack through hardwork and determination! (I had no real money to buy it.) Soooo I'll show you the new Story roster and some who are still being written**

 **B-312 in Remnant  
Remnant's Reclaimer  
Remnant Dark Ops  
Team SLDS: Rise  
Soldiers of SAPR (Sapphire)  
Remnant Fortress (TF2 and RWBY story)  
Second Arrival (R.O.T.S. Sequel)  
Also I have another story in in the works in my account  
The Darker side  
I'll try to upload frequently next time!**

 **Bye!**


	15. Skit 1

**(Damian stood in front of a camera with the emerald forest behind him)**

 **Damian: Has this happened to you?!**

 **(It cuts to Magnus standing in front of the CCT, holding a sheet of paper, reading it)**

 **Magnus: I…I have no-nothing to watch-Damian what the hell is th-**

 **(It cuts to Ruby, instead of Magnus)**

 **Ruby: I have nothing to watch! (Anime tears)**

 **(Damian slowly walks towards Ruby, with a fake smile on his face)**

 **Damian: Not to worry little girl! Why not watch Hundred?**

 **(Ruby's eyes turn into stars)**

 **Ruby: Hundred!?**

 **(It cuts to Mackie standing behind a horribly made sign, with a face of regret)**

 **Mackie: (With a bored tone) Hundred…a cool series, with-I'm not in this Damian.**

 **(It cuts to Damian)**

 **Damian: A Great anime series with its flaws, but very cool! And for some reason…a lot of boobs shots…**

 **(Glynda is shown in the background)**

 **Glynda: Shots of WHAT!?**

 **(Cut to Yang)**

 **Yang: Hundred! With funny characters such as Hayato Kisaraga and Claire Harvey! (Pulls up a picture of Claire) She looks like a slut…DAMIAN WHAT THE FU-**

 **(Cut to Damian carrying Yang towards the dorm)**

 **Damian: Hundred! Emile…who turns out to be an Emilia!**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, so uh, this…I wanted to know if you wanted me to do skits every now and often, leave a review! Also check out that anime series Hundred, it's really good!**

 **And also**

 **Remnamt's Doom Slayer**


	16. We're back!

**A/N: First off…I'm sorry for not updating…for a month**

 **Second, VOTE!  
B-312 in Remnant  
Or  
Remnants Reclaimer  
Vote now send me a PM with the title of the story and it'll be posted next week! Also expect a skit tomorrow…or something**

* * *

 _Chapter 14_

* * *

Xavier sat in a Falcon, rushing through the highway, Cory pulled down the Falcon's turret, they looked towards the highway, along with Mackie being the pilot, rushing towards an Althesian Paladin, which was rushing towards team RWBY "Let's do this."

* * *

 **-Before that evening-**

Damian emptied his magazine at a field of targets, he lowered his MA5D and took note of his score, barely reaching his last score, he turned to Ruby, who was smiling and stars in her eyes "You are sooo cool!"

Damian smiled "Alright, come on you have to get to class"

Ruby pouted "Can't you do anything to make me not go?" Damian shook his head, Ruby sighed and walked from the target range, Damian followed behind "Come on, you've got to have at least a little knowledge in your life!"

Ruby pouted "I hate school."

* * *

Xavier sat on a bench in the courtyard, seeing the students rushing to class "Hehe…exactly like when Commander Palmer assembled everyone in the infinity…" he mumbled, he grabbed his battle rifle and inspected its sights, Mackie was working on a sight for his MA5D, even though there were the Recon sights, but Mackie wanted one for an Assault Rifle, that didn't come from another type of rifle.

* * *

Alex sat on top of a building looking down on the rushing students, he noticed someone standing far from the students, it was Kim, she was smiling at him, Alex smiled back and waved at her, she waved back and smiled, Alex leaned his head, Kim giggled and started to walk towards the helipad, which had an airship waiting for her, Alex sighed and laid his back on the roof.

* * *

Mackie and Cory walked on the Vale sidewalks, looking for any interesting things around "Whadda ya think about Vale?" Mackie asked

"Meh, it looks like a less advanced version of new Mombasa…really less advanced version" Cory answered

"Yeah, this could be considered old relic of a town back on earth" Mackie mentioned, making sure no one heard them, Cory turned to his right and saw the entrance to a fast food restaurant, he patted Mackie's arm to get his attention, Mackie turned and saw the entrance, he faced Cory, they both nodded and walked inside

* * *

Don slowly placed a gravity dust crystal inside a Storm Rifle core, he let it go and it dropped inside, it's regular blue lights shifted to a dark shade of blue, he grabbed a storm rifle and placed its core back inside, he spun the core and aimed at the target range, he fired, causing the hard light target to be blasted to bits "Holy hell."

Adrian grabbed a needler and its top components opened, showing an empty space, he grabbed a fire dust crystal and placed it on the empty space, the top closed and red needles popped up, he aimed it at a target and fired, the needles supercombined and gave a little shockwave, Adrian whistled "Damn…weren't the brutes re-creating covenant weapons?"

Don nodded "Yeah, they were making a modified needler named 'Shredder' it was a more powerful version of the needler"

Adrian grabbed a plasma rifle and inspected it, searching for its battery, he activated it's ventilation system and two fenders separated from the plasma rifle, he grabbed an electric dust vial and slowly poured it inside, it's blue battery slowly took a green tint, Adrian closed the ventilation system and the plasma rifle started to emit small sparks of electricity, Adrian aimed down the range and fired giving multiple bolts of electricity "That is awesome."

Don laid the storm rifle down and started to leave, Adrian followed suit and walked with him

* * *

Damian pushed Ruby into her classroom, much to Ruby begging him to do something for her to not go, he walked away from the classroom and started walking towards the shooting range, he was going to try out some of the new weapons, Xavier walked from around a corner "Hey Damian"

"Sup Sarge, I'm heading towards the shooting range, want to ride along?"

"Nah, I'm going to Beacon's botanical garden, see how it looks like." Xavier answered, Damian smiled and nodded

"Alright sarge, I'll see you around." Damian started to walk away, towards his room, Xavier stood there and looked towards the empty hallway, he started to walk thinking of overhearing Team RWBY's last night conversation

"What are you girls planning…?" Xavier said as he stared into the classroom, he leaned near the door to follow them

* * *

 **-2 hours before Vale Highway incident-**

* * *

Xavier saw the students leave, team RWBY within them, he started to follow them, making sure he kept his distance, especially from Blake due to her enhanced hearing, he saw them enter their dorm building and followed suit, they entered their dorm "Spartans can hear through doors." He leaned on the wall slowly and started to listen

* * *

The minutes passed…

They were talking about the White Fang, with Sun and Neptune apparently getting in through the dorm window, they were going to scout around the city for information about the White Fang, they were separating into groups of two, Ruby and Weiss, Neptune and Yang, then Blake and Sun, with Weiss insisting on going with Neptune, Xavier questioned their reason for going after the White Fang and not at least asking the Spartans for help, they would gladly assist, Xavier heard them walking towards the door and immediately started to sprint from the building "Holy hell, they almost saw me…" he looked towards the helipad, seeing their Falcon right beside their Pelican and Wasp

"That's useful…" He sprinted towards it

* * *

 **-1 hour before Vale highway incident-**

* * *

Xavier flew the falcon around Vale, hovering over the city making nothing went haywire in their operation, he noticed Blake and Sun walking into a warehouse, it looked seemingly empty, he ignored it and flew away, he kept an eye on Yang as well, she was easily recognizable due to her yellow motorcycle, she was going extremely fast, it seemed like it because Neptune looked scared as hell, he chuckled and flew around, noticing that Yang stopped on a nightclub entrance…and that she blew the entrance open

* * *

 **-Vale highway incident-**

* * *

Xavier saw Mackie and Cory's IFF tags in a fast food restaurant, he shrugged it off and flew around, only to hear an explosion, seeing Blake and Sun running, from an Althesian Paladin "Shit."

* * *

 **-Present-**

* * *

Xavier activated his comm "Quantum on Beacon, we need immediate back up against an Althesian Paladin, running behind team RWBY in the Vale Highway!" he focused back on the highway and saw Sun hitting the Althesian paladin with explosive clones, though it gave out the same effect that Elite and Spartan shields give when they are destroyed

"How the hell?" Xavier said, Cory and Mackie ignored it and opened fire, catching the attention of the Paladin, the Paladin fired rockets at the falcon, Xavier quickly avoided the rockets, Mackie fired at it's cockpit, giving no damaging result, Neptune flew towards the Paladin, stabbing his spear into the back, only to have the Paladin shake him off, Sun jumped to catch Neptune, only to sending him off the highway with Neptune

The Paladin slipped on ice that Weiss had placed, falling below the highway, Xavier piloted the Falcon down and saw the downed Paladin, only for it to raise its arm and shoot out a fuel rod shot, hitting one of the rotors "Damn it! Get out the Falcon!" the Spartans jumped out the Falcon, using their thruster to landed safely

The Falcon crashed behind them and exploded "Damn thing has Covenant Weaponry…" Xavier remarked as he raised a Carbine

"Must've been due to those weapons back in the bay, but how'd they replicate the shields?" Cory followed, raising a Fire Dust needler

"Doesn't matter, what matters now it taking that thing down!" Mackie raised a Plasma Caster, the Paladin stood up and stared at the Spartans

"Oh my god it's you again!?" The Paladin spoke, with a recognizable voice

"God I hate Roman's dumb voice" Xavier stated, Ruby dropped next to Xavier

"Oh, hi Xavier!" Ruby greeted, followed by the rest of team RWBY

"Yeah, hi. So care to explain why you're going against a mech ten times your size?" Xavier asked

"None of your concern." Weiss remarked

"Sassy bitch" Cory whispered towards Cory, whom chuckled

"Alright, enough talk more fig-" Roman was blasted with twin rockets, followed by a barrage of bullets, Xavier looked up and saw a Wasp hovering over them, with Magnus standing upside down on it, he jumped off and landed next to the rest

"Bastards never knew I took these" Magnus mumbled as he raised a Gravity Hammer with a Red aura around it

"We're here!" Don said as he arrived with Adrian

"Where's Alex?" Mackie asked

" _I've got you covered"_ Alex said in the comm from a building with a Red Beam Rifle in hands

"I assume Damian is in the Wasp?" Xavier said, he noticed Damian's helmet in the cockpit

"Hell yeah!" Damian shouted

"Alright, let's get this bastard" Xavier said, Team RWBY rushed into the fight with the Spartans laying back and firing, except Magnus, who had a Speed Boost Module

Damian fired the machine guns at the Paladin's weak spots, in between it's arms, meanwhile, Macke and Cory fired both their weapons at the legs, it gave explosive results but not enough to critically damage the legs, Magnus ran under the Paladin and smacked the Paladin's legs, he jumped on the Paladin's arm, only to see a fuel rod shot being charged, he quickly grabbed his Overshield Module and activated it, then was blasted with a Fuel rod blast, he crashed on a pillar and slowly fell down

"Magnus!" Ruby stated, she ran up to him, seeing a green aura around him "Are you ok?! What's this green stuff around you?"

"I'm Alright, overshields" Magnus growled and punched the ground, then sprinted back into the fight, Gravity hammer in hand

Alex fired at the cock pit, only to slight bent it, he aimed at Paladin's punctures, caused by Neptune's Spear, aimed and held his breath, hit fired and hit right through the exposed metal, causing the Paladin's right arm to malfunction, then Yang flying in and blowing it's arm off

Damian flew around the Paladin, making sure it didn't hit him, shooting the twin rockets as he flew, the Paladin turned around and shot a fuel rod blast, hitting one the rotors, incapacitating the Wasp, Damian shot the twin rockets on the Paladin's cockpit, blasting it out, exposing Roman, The Wasp didn't have as much luck on staying in the air, as it crashed down, right after Roman was blown out the Paladin, The Spartans and Huntresses held Roman at Gunpoint

"It's over Roman! Just give up and Magnus probably won't break your bones!" Cory said, only to have a Neapolitan themed girl teleport infront of Roman

"Neo, you finally made it! I'm sorry gentlemen but my escort is here, so goodbye!" the midget girl looked at Magnus and winked, then bowed, bullets rushed at her face and made the two shatter

"Damn it!" Xavier noticed a bullhead flying away "They got away." Xavier turned to the Wasp and realized "Damian!"

Yang blasted herself towards the Wasp, seeing the cockpit being kicked open, the cockpit flew from Damian's kick, showing Damian standing up

"Damian!" Yang said

"Yang…" Damian started "I have one question for you"

Yang nodded "Yeah, what is it?"

Damian dropped from the Wasp "What the hell…were you thinking…on going against a Paladin…?" Damian tone changing from friendly to menacing

"I…I-i'm sorry Damian bu-"

"WERE YOU FOUR EVEN THINKING?!" Damian shouted "OR DID YOU JUST GO AND PICK A FIGHT!?"

"D-damian?" Yang stuttered, Weiss walked in between the two

"You can't just shout at her for no reason!" Weiss said

"NO REASON?!" Damian answered "You four decided to go and pick a fight with one of the most deadly organizations on Remnant!"

"We were trying to help!" Blake walked in

"Yes, I know that you were doing that, that's very noble of you, but you couldn't at least get more help?!" Damian said

"We did, we got Neptune and Sun to help out!" Blake said

Damian frowned "And you think that's enough to go versus a worldwide terrorist group!?"

"They're not-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY ARE! THEY'VE DONE TERRIBLE THINGS, AND MISGUIDED OR NOT THEY'LL HAVE TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" Damian shouted, heavily breathing after the sermon

"And also…couldn't you tell us?" Damian said

"Well…y-yes…now that you bring it up…but Weiss and Blake really insisted to not tell you two…" the Spartans turned to the two

"Why?" Damian asked

"You…all of you don't tell us what you really are and where you really come from…you can't be from Vacuo, and Atlas doesn't have that type of armor…so you tell me who trusts who" Blake said

Damian sighed "Well, we aren't from Vacuo, but if we told you where we were from…you wouldn't believe us" Blake and Weiss glared at Damian, then walked away

Yang walked away, only to receive a hug from Damian, she had a confused expression "I'm sorry for shouting at you Yang…" Damian sighed "I was just worried…" Yang smiled and hugged back

"It's alright Damian…come on…let's go back to Beacon"

"Can't, I need to carry the Wasp back to the helipad and fix it" Damian said "Also expect me to be absent for a couple of weeks…" Yang frowned

Magnus stared at the sky and said "Why'd she wink at me?"


	17. Skit 2

**A/N: Well…i wouldn't call this a skit…but it counts**

* * *

 **Skit (Fight) 2**

* * *

Althesian Paladin-200

VS.

HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System (Mantis) ONI Variant

 **(Jesus that name difference.)**

* * *

A lone mantis ran through the War-torn kingdom of Vale, the Mantis was running to a pinned down Marine squad by Althesian forces, the mantis detected his objective a few meters away, the marine squad.

The mantis started to open fire and the enemy Althesians, blowing them to bits, the pinned marines turned towards the source of gunfire, sighing in relief, they picked up their wounded with their sergeant walking up to the mantis

"I was wondering where our back up was, you came in the nick of time, Zeus" the sergeant stated, the marine spoke through the speakers

"Had a couple of troubles here and there, but I managed." The Mantis Pilot 'Zeus' said, only to notice an Althesian Paladin looking at them "Shit, sergeant, get your men to the evac zone, I'll handle this." The sergeant nodded and joined his men

The Mantis reloaded its weapons and got ready to fight against the sprinting Paladin

 **FIGHT!**

The mantis fired at the Paladin, with the hostile mech avoiding all of the explosive bullets, Zeus activated then activated the mantis' targeting systems and locked on the Paladin, he fired the left arm's rockets, only for two of the five to hit, only on the arms and one of the legs, the paladin raised its arm and punched the mantis, the latter quickly used it's thrusters to prevent itself from falling over, as it would leave the mantis in a vulnerable position, the mantis fired it's machine gun as the paladin, slightly staggered to the UNSC bullets.

The Paladin raised its arms and fired non-explosive bullets, giving little damage to the energy shielding of the mantis, the Atlas mech quickly blasted rockets to the mantis, the latter walked into cover behind buildings, only to be hit on its machine gun arm once, but not taking hull damage, but shattering it's shields, the mantis slowly charged it's shields, the paladin rolled around the corner and punched the mantis, followed by a rocket turret firing at the mantis' hull, the mantis retaliated by firing all of its rockets as well, causing serious damage to its hull, the mantis followed by raising its leg and stomping on the paladin's foot.

"Damnit!" the Althesian pilot spoke, the paladin raised its arm and punched the mantis, freeing it from the UNSC mech, the paladin aimed it's machine guns at the mantis and fired puncturing the mantis, only to hit Zeus in the arm and knee.

Zeus groaned at the bullets, with him cough a spurt of blood, the mantis fired its machine guns once more and pushed the Paladin back, only to fiercely shoot his rockets once more, causing extreme damage to its hull, the machine gun still fired, now slightly exposing the Atlas Pilot.

The Atlas pilot quickly pressed some button on his cockpit, now with its machine gun and rockets giving a red hue, the Paladin quickly fired all of its ammunition and the mantis, resulting in smoke coming out of the mantis, the cockpit was blaring with red lights, the mantis was hit with a massive force, resulting in Zeus hitting his head in the cockpit, te Mantis was sent flying by a dust charged punch, resulting in the mantis falling down, Zeus, tried reaching the thrusters, only to feel massive pain on his back, he saw the screen in front of him, seeing the Paladin standing over him "The End".

Zeus quickly fired the rockets, barely saving him from death, the Paladin fell down on its back, Zeus moved the mantis head to the Paladin's direction, showing the Atlas pilot dragging himself out of the slightly burning paladin "Fuck Atlas." Zeus spoke, and fired the rockets at the paladin, killing the pilot and blowing the Paladin to bits, resulting in the mantis being sent a few meters away due to the explosion.

Zeus laid there inside the mantis, bleeding and probably near death, Zeus looked up and saw the Mantis exit, he slowly touched it and pushed, only to stop, he continued his effort and opened the mantis with him dropping on to the concrete, he groaned in pain to his wounds, only to see a pelican flying above and landing near him, a blue Spartan jumped out the pelican, along with the same sergeant he saved, the sergeant ran to him and picked him up "You're not ready to meet the big man yet Zeus! Not just yet!"

The Blue Spartan pulled out a bio foam canister and applied it on Zeus's wounds, kepping him still alive until he could evacuate to the Infinity, the Spartan placed his hand on Zeus's shoulder "I'm taking your Mantis, hope you don't mind." Zeus chuckled and started to be dragged to the Pelican for evacuation, the Spartan grabbed the Mantis from its cockpit and lifted it up, repositioning itself on its feet, the Spartan jumped on the cockpit and activated it

" _Welcome Spartan Corral"_

* * *

 **A/N: Bom bom, it's mah birthday, bom bom it's mah birthday, well tomorrow but still.**

 **So, that was the second "Skit" but I am working on the chapter don't worry I'm using all of my free time on the chapter, even though sometimes I work on my original story, Guardians, over on fiction press check it out, my name username is the same only without the 163, and also making halo 5 forge maps, I'm currently making Beacon (yes RWBY beacon) and Mountain Glenn (Two version, one is the normal and the other…is more darker) so expect a new chapter soon!**

 **Boom, boom it's mah birthday!**


	18. I really don't have a name for this chap

**A/N: Have you guys seen the new found pieces of content found in halo 5's coding?  
The Halo Reach grenade launcher and Sentinel Beam  
ONI and Hannibal WAHSP!  
And placeholder weapons for brute like weapons…I'm looking at you Magnus…  
:)**

* * *

 _Chapter 15_

* * *

Ruby skipped across Beacon's campus, hoping to find something to do, she couldn't be with Damian or Don since they were fixing the Wasp and the other Spartans were busy with some sort of exercise in the emerald forest, she didn't expect them to tell her obviously, it was private and she respected their privacy.

Except for Magnus…

Ruby heard shots being fired in the target range, she smiled and skipped towards the building; she opened the building door and saw Magnus firing a M6H with an extended magazine, she slowly walked towards the red and black Spartan.

"You need something?" Magnus suddenly said, Ruby was slightly surprised but shrugged it off

"Hi Maguns, it's me Ruby"

"Magnus…my name is Magnus, not Maguns, Magnus, only an eight year old would get that confused" Magnus muttered the last sentence

"Oh, yeah…right." Ruby answered, scratching the back of her head in the process

"So." Magnus placed the pistol on a near table "You need anything?"

"Well…I really don't have anyone to hang out with…so I just thought I would hang out with you!" Magnus grabbed a SAW and walked to the range

Magnus aimed the SAW and answered "Sure, just don't bother me much."

"Well…alright" She looked towards the table of weapons and saw an overgrown pistol, she slowly approached it with drool coming from her mouth, she grabbed it and inspected it, seeing M6D engraved on it.

"Hmmm, like a little too big to be a pistol" She muttered

"You say something Ruby?" Magnus asked, he turned around to see Ruby leaning on a wall

"Nah just saw the table…with guns." Ruby said, drool leaking out of her mouth

"You might want to close your mouth, you've got a bit of drool leaking…" Magnus said as he turned back around to the range, she pulled out the pistol and slowly walked to the range, she aimed down railing and was about to pull the trigger

Only for Magnus to take it from her hands "Hey!"

"Your little petite arms would've been ripped off if you shot that thing." Magnus stated

"B-but it's just a pistol! It's not that strong! Is it?!" Ruby said

Magnus turned to the teen "You don't know how strong this is for you…don't use this."

Ruby pouted "Can I at least shoot some guns?"

Magnus grabbed a M6H and gave it to Ruby "Here, it's your size."

Ruby sighed and accepted the smaller pistol, she walked towards the range and aimed down the ironsight, she fired and gave very minimal recoil "Hmm, by the looks of it…it carries 12 rounds, am I right?"

"You are a weird little girl…a smart one, but weird one…" Magnus said "Yep, it does have 12 rounds."

Ruby smiled "Knew it"

* * *

"Glynda, are you sure you're not getting tired by carrying the Wasp with your semblance?" Don asked

Glynda shook her head "No, I'm have many years of experience of using my semblance, so I'm used to it"

Damian grabbed a blowtorch "Well, that's good Glyn" he used it on the Wasp blades, Don attached a new machine gun on the Wahsp, replacing the damaged one.

"Well, that should fix the guns, the rockets should be okay, the only thing that happened to them were them being bent, but should be fixed now" Don said, motioning towards Glynda to let go of the Wasp, she slowly placed down the Wasp and looked at its fixed status.

"It looks just like when it first arrived…barely…" Glynda stated

Damian stood next to the teacher "Well…we tried."

* * *

Magnus carried Ruby on his shoulders, he didn't know why she was on his shoulders but didn't care, she was waving her arms around "Weee!"

* * *

Weiss examined the plasma pistol, seeing it had a multiple buttons, she pressed one of them, which caused the device to develop a small hologram on top of itself "Hmm" it was a sight "Interesting…" she placed the pistol down and started to write notes on a small journal, which was filled with data about the Plasma Pistol.

Blake yawned from behind "You found anything interesting?"

"It has holographic sights…" Weiss Yawned "Doesn't seem like something on Remnant" she grabbed the pistol and started to examine it once more

"You want me to take over for you Weiss?" Blake offered

Weiss yawned "Very well…look at the journal for...*Yawn* reference…" Weiss walked towards her bed and fell onto the soft bed, Blake sat down and started from where Weiss had left off.

"It's going to be a long day…" Blake started examining the pistol

* * *

Ruby still sat on Magnus shoulders, only this time they were walking on Beacon's botanical garden, Ruby was hugging Magnus's EVA helmet, but it didn't seem to affect his line of sight

"Magnus?" Ruby asked

"Yes, Ruby?" Magnus answered

"How did you become a Spartan?" Ruby asked looking towards the flowers

Magnus sighed "I'd like to keep that to myself Ruby."

Ruby smiled "Okay Magnus, if it's a personal thing, then I won't ask anymore"

Magnus lightly chuckled "You know, you're a lot less interrogating than Weiss and Blake"

"Well, they don't really trust you…just a little bit, but not much!" Ruby said

"Yeah, I know"

* * *

 **(Flashback!)**

* * *

Magnus stood in the target range, in front of him was Weiss

"Where do you get your weapons?! Who's funding you?! How are you so advanced?! Aliens?! Magic?! Another civilization from another galaxy entirely being at war with an alien species?! Answer me!" Weiss demanded

"Shut up…for the love of ALL THAT IS HOLY SHUT UP! YOU ARE ANNOYING!"

Weiss scoffed and walked out of the room

"God, how does her team stand her?"

"She can be a little…over interrogative…" Ruby awkwardly stated

"Yeah…I know"

* * *

Damian walked outside the building and saw Glynda go past him, she stared at he for a few second, deciding whether or not to tell her something he wanted to say to her.

Don tapped Damian's shoulder "Damian? You alright?"

"Yeah…just uhh...thinking...that's all, I'll see you around Don" Damian decided it wasn't the time to tell Glynda what he wanted to say, he walked towards her opposite direction, just waiting for the time to tell her.

* * *

"Magnus?" Ruby asked once more

"Yes, Ruby?" Magnus answered once more

"Can you tell me things Yang doesn't tell me?" Magnus was slightly confused

"What things?"

"Like…well, grown up stuff…she once time said that she wondered how a blowjob would feel like…but, what's a blowjob?" Ruby asked

"Oh…uhh, next question." Magus said

Ruby scoffed "Fine…have you and Damian been on cool adventures together?"

"Well…yeah, only for a little while, before we got here."

Ruby lit in joy "Can you tell me? pwez!?"

Magnus shook his head "No, I can't tell you anything about what we've done"

Ruby groaned "Boring"

Magnus chuckled and remembered the time before he got to Remnant...

* * *

 **(Warzone simulation: Raid on Apex 7)**

* * *

Magnus fired his SAW at the opposing Red Spartans, killing one and forcing the others into their armory, he pulled out a grenade and threw it into the base, quickly running to the right, he turned the corner and fired on the unshielded Spartans, killing them, he placed his SAW on his back and pulled out an M6D. "The marines are the next."

Magnus saw a friendly enter the base, he wore a full set of Recruit Armor, having an MA5D in hands and a 'Rain of Oblivion' carbine on his back, Magnus ignored him and looked around to see the enemy marines' markers. "They're both upstairs, I got them" the Recruit armored Spartan stated

"Sure, whatever" Magnus blankly answered, he saw the Spartan walk up the slopes, carbine in hands, the two markers vanished from his HUD and now saw the base capture sequence initiated, the recruit walked back down and looked at Magnus

"I'm Damian" Damian said

Magnus just looked at Damian and sighed "I'm Magnus."

"Nice to meet you Magnus" Damian smiled under his helmet "I'm sure we'll be great friends"

* * *

 **A/N: Yay new chapter!**

 **Everything in and after Anvil's legacy won't be in the fic**

 **(Hotdog…he won't show up in the fic too)**


	19. wat?

**A/N: One thing, forget the last chapter ever happened!  
K?  
OK!  
Anyone new here? Don't ask for the last chapter, it was…odd, also for the ones that saw it, I'll explain why I made that chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 16_

Ruby opened a small cardboard box, showing only a small piece of ribbon, Ruby frowned and looked at Yang "Yang, we're out of ribbon"

"What? But didn't we have a lot just now?" Yang grabbed the box and shook it, only for a small cut portion of ribbon to fall out, Weiss sighed "I told you we should've checked on the other boxes" Blake walked in the room

"There aren't any ribbons in the other boxes either" Blake said as she sat down on one of the many ballroom chairs

Weiss stood up "I guess I'll go buy some then" Ruby jumped

"I'll go with you!" Yang followed the two

"Me three!"

Blake sighed "Why not?"

"We should invite Damian!" Yang said, Ruby immediately slapped her

"NO!"

* * *

 **(Vale city)**

* * *

Magnus walked out of a dust till dawn shop with a vial of Quake Dust on his hand "I wonder what'll happen if I infuse these into some shredder rounds…" he placed the vial onto some magnetic clamps on his lower back

"Wonder if this place has some special ammo…beside the obvious elemental rounds." He muttered, he looked over the left and saw on the far distance, a ruined part of Vale "Hmm…I wonder if anything interesting happens over there."

* * *

Ruby carried a box of ribbons as she exited the store, alongside her team with ribbons of many colors, they were decorating for the Beacon Ball, team CFVY were supposed to do it but their mission lasted longer than expected, Team RWBY's thoughts were interrupted by Magnus walking several feet in front of them, he didn't seem to see them though

"Where's he going?" Blake asked

Weiss put her box of ribbons on top of Ruby's "Only one way to find out" she started to walk towards him

"Sorry Rubes" Blake and Yang proceeded to place theirs as well, Ruby slowly kept her balance and stuck her tongue at her sister

* * *

"Where do you think he's going?" Blake asked the heiress

"I don't know, maybe he found the location of a White Fang outpost" Weiss answered

"Maybe he's just going for a stroll and test fire his guns, he does have a Quake dust vial" Yang speculated

"Well…considering his attitude…" Weiss turned to Magnus, who was punching rubble out of his way "No…"

* * *

Magnus punched a piece of torn down wall out of his way, showing a wide war-torn field "How do people not notice this?" Magnus proceeded to walk down the field, it was if a bomb had gone here, a big…big bomb

"Leave." Magnus heard from behind, he turned around to see a Woman in White Fang clothing

"Says who?" Magnus said

"Me…" Magnus turned around and saw a bigger Man in White fang clothing, he had a chainsaw that was probably too big…unless he was compensating for something.

"Oh wow, I'm so fucking scared…" Magnus said

The Chainsaw faunus growled and let his chainsaw drop down, not even making Magnus flinch, the faunus had two other grunts with him.

"3v1, eh?" Magnus grabbed his kukri "At least I have mercy…"

A White fang grunt charged him, only for Magnus to stab him in the face, killing him. "You others might live if you leave and out run me"

The other white fang grunt tried to do the same with the same result. "God you really don't learn do you?"

Magnus proceeded to attack the chainsaw WF, in which the WF slashed with it's chainsaw, it hit with his kukri, but the kukri's steel managed to handle the chainsaw's teeth, Magnus sprinted, grabbing the WF in the progress, he crashed them both through a wall, Magnus dropped his kukri.

The WF took this chance and stabbed at Magnus, only for him to grab the chainsaw and throw it away, they both got up and clenched their fists, Magnus punched the WF in the chin "Wow you're taking it like a champ."

The WF punched Magnus, not affecting him, Magnus grabbed the WF by the neck and threw him to the wall, he turned around "Thank your god that I decided to not kill you"

"Looks like you were raised by a whore…"

Magnus immediately stopped and turned around "…"

"Raised by a-" the WF immediately received a hand to the neck, Magnus threw the WF through the wall, surprising WBY, Magnus noticed them, but didn't care, he grabbed his SAW

Blake immediately stepped in front of him "Magnus! Stop it!"

"… **YOU…DON'T.** " Magnus pushed Blake out the way **"INSULT MY MOTHER!"** Magnus shoved the SAW down the WF's throat, he pulled the trigger, immediately tearing the WF's body apart

"…o-oh god." Weiss said, Yang immediately ran to a corner to throw up, Magnus looked at the three, Blake was about to cry, Magnus grabbed a Rook piece from his belt…

"He's dead mama…" Magnus muttered, he began his was back to Beacon

* * *

 **(Beacon)**

* * *

Don greeted Magnus on his way out the bullhead "You do anything interesting in Val Magnus?"

Magnus showed him the Quake vial "Just bought this, nothing new"

Magnus started walking, Don followed "Hmm, could be useful for area denial"

"Hmm, didn't think of that…you're right" Magnus agreed, Don turned to the target range and saw Mackie entering

"Well, I better get to experimenting." Don jogged to the target range

"I'll go with you" Magnus said, looking at the Quake dust vial

* * *

 **(Ozpin's office)**

* * *

Ozpin sat on his desk chair, watching the school below

"Glynda." Ozpin asked

"Yes, Ozpin?" Glynda answered

"How is the progress on getting the Spartans back to wherever they come from?"

Glynda almost dropped her scroll "T-the progress, Uh…h-half?"

"You haven't started right?" Ozpin assumed

Glynda bowed "I'm sorry it-"

"Damian, isn't it?" Ozpin asked

"…yes..." Glynda muttered

"But what if he decided to leave…he may have someone waiting for him" Ozpin said

Glynda gritted her teeth, for anger of knowing he was possibly right. "Then I'll just have faith!" Glynda stormed out the office

* * *

 **(Target range)**

* * *

Magnus looked at the table in awe, Damian right beside him, arms crossed and smiling "Found it in a White Fang outpost just recently"

Magnus grabbed said weapon, it was beautiful (By his standards) in every way, The Type-25 grenade launcher, also known as the Brute Shot "I think…you just got my respect…"

Don fired Quake rounds from his DMR, blasting the target to small bits "Man, Quake rounds are epic"

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so what the hell with that…last chapter…**

 **It was mostly for my nostalgic purposes, she was actually the third RWBY-oriented OC I ever made, and as for that chapter…I needed to get a chapter out there, I mean even though it might result in a bad one…it's a knack I have that I'm trying to get…off? I suppose? But yeah…**

 **Anyone else think Nora, could also be like called 'Gaia' or 'Shamsiel' and not seem weird? Or just me?**


	20. I have no memory of this place

**A/N: so…I don't mean to be the bad person here but some of the stories I promised in 2016 won't be coming, B-312 in remnant is still tho, Remnant's Doom slayer is also…The Deathstroke and RWBY crossover is canceled, sadly so…sorry to anyone who wanted to see that, number ten too, the TF2 fic…the Darker side as well…yeah…but hey, new chapter amirite?**

* * *

 _Chapter 17_

Damian walked down the campus, tonight was going to be a school ball, he wasn't going to attend anyway, nor were any of the other Spartans going to attend, probably, but some were helping with certain decorations…more specifically just him helping team RWBY, mostly by helping Ruby get to high places.

Damian saw Yang walking towards in a giddy manner

"Damian…" Yang said

' _The ball isn't it?'_ Damian thought

"So…you know the ball that's coming up tonight…"

' _Yep'_ Damian nodded

"So...would you like to come with me to the ball?" Yang asked

Damian grabbed a rock "You see this rock?"

Yang scratched her head "Uhh..yeah I don't-"

Damian threw it full force into the air, sending it sky high "Those are your chances of being in a relationship with me"

Yang smiled "You mean my chances are high?!"

Damian pulled out a M6H and shot the rock out of the air "No, they were shot down"

Yang frowned "…o-oh…ok…"

Damian hugged her "You'll find someone…like me…only smaller…and your age."

Yang smiled and hugged Damian back "Ok…can we be friends with rig-"

"No." Damian let her go, Yang then walked away, leaving Damian alone on the campus

* * *

Cory walked with Cyang's chip, closing the staff lounge door "Cyang, you said the scrolls were locked?"

Cyang nodded "Yep, hack proof and secure, only Quantum can open them!" Cory nodded

"Alright, we have everything about the Prometheans in there, wouldn't want anyone know about them…" Cory muttered without realizing, someone had heard him.

"Well, I hope you're right…" Cory said

The figure smiled and slowly backed away from the scene

* * *

Xavier loaded a fire dust shell on his shotgun, it gave a small red hue and the barrel emitted small red flames "Looks powerful" He grabbed a nearby spray can and shook it "I should attend the beacon ball..."

…

"Who am I talking to?"

* * *

"So, you were trying to apply as ODST but you kept getting rejected?" Don recapped

Mackie nodded "Yep, I did have very high potential for being an ODST but, I kept on getting rejected, I don't know why but a guy from ONI invited me to the Spartan IV program, so I accepted, since I wasn't getting any progress on being an ODST, I decided-Heck why not be a better augmented soldier with titanium armor?"

"Hm, well, that's odd that they wouldn't consider accepting you into the ODST's…but you got something better out of it eh?" Don patted Mackie

"Yeah, yeah I did." Mackie replied as he patted Don as well

* * *

Magnus loaded a belt of combined dust on the warthog, each bullet was different type of dust, he put the lock on the belt so it wouldn't fall off for any reason, Adrian was sitting near him "That's very destructive you know."

Magnus turned to him very blankly "So?"

Adrian shrugged "Just giving my opinion."

* * *

Weiss laid on her bed, just thinking about the day before, she had puffs in her eyes "Why did he do such a thing…for his mother?" Weiss shook her head and gave a stern face

"I'm going to find out what happened to his mother!"

* * *

Damian sat on a bench with Glynda, she had prompted him into a conversation

"So, will you come to the Ball, this night?"

"Nope, I really don't want to go to be honest" Damian replied

Glynda kept her face smiling "Oh, well…I do have a nice dress you could see, we could dance…at least once"

Damian looked at Glynda, she had a pretty look, beautiful actually… "Sure…I guess"

Glynda smiled "You promise?"

Damian nodded "I do" Glynda hugged the blue Spartan

"Thank you."

* * *

 **(Night)**

Damian walked on the campus at night, he passed near the CCT, the althesian guards stared at him, he waved at them, in which they returned the wave

"They look like chill guys" Damian muttered

* * *

 **(Ballroom)**

Yang stood on the ballroom balcony, she overlooked the entire bottom floor, she heard footsteps coming towards her, she turned to see who it was, with her jaw dropping almost instantly.

"Ms. Goodwitch?"

Glynda had her hair loose with her lips a ruby red color, golden earrings and a sapphire dress reaching all the way to her heels.

"You look very lovely Miss Xiao Long" Glynda said

"Me? You look at you Ms. Goodwitch, y-you're rocking a dress I saw once in a store for like 10,000 lien!"

"I got it for 40 lien in the mall…" Glynda muttered

"So…why are you so fancy today teach?" Yang leaned on the railing

"Well, Damian told me he was going to come, so…I decided to dress myself like this" Glynda said, Ruby walked next Yang

"Hey, Yang? Did we get a new teacher?"

"Oh, it's me Miss, Glynda Goodwitch"

Ruby's jaw dropped "Really?!"

* * *

Ozpin watched as Ruby's jaw dropped, he turned around and saw a peculiar face, behind a helmet and armor…with a bowtie "Sargent Marx?"

"Hey, Oz…I decided to attend…only because they told me Alicia could make some damn good punch"

* * *

"It's true!" Peach said

* * *

Damian rolled back around the CCT, not seeing any Althesian Guard "The hell?" he immediately noticed a Althesian guard on the floor, he immediately ran into the CCT and saw a very slender woman with a latex outfit, he raised his silenced MA5D "Who are you?" he immediately tried to enter into his comm, only to have them interrupted, they were blocked "Identify yourself"

"Wow, so this is a Spartan-IV…" the woman said, she had a seductive tone to her voice

Damian shook his head "Snap out of it Damian." He dodged a glowing arrow close to his face, it went through the wall behind him, he turned back around to see the woman kick him in the face, he staggered and responded by firing his Assault Rifle, the woman conjured small glass fragments, using them as a shield, the glass merely stopped the bullets in their track, she split the glass shield and launched the shards towards Damian, his armor blocked every shard that came.

"Listen this doesn't have to end badly." Damian said as he reloaded

"Well, just lower your weapon and walk away" the woman said

Damian shook his head "You know I can't do that ma'am…or sir…or whatever you identify as…maybe an attack helicopter" he muttered

"You could join my cause" The woman said

Damian slowly lowered his MA5D "What?"

"You lost a brother didn't you?" The woman answered as she approached Damian, he started backing away and shaking, raising his weapon in the process

"How…who are you?" Damian answered

"I could bring him back, you know? I do have the power to do such a task" The woman caressed Damian helmet

"I…just want David back-HUK!" Damian felt something go through his chest, he stumbled down to his knees, seeing the woman looking down on him

"How could you prove loyalty even after what you've done?" The woman said, as her right arm glew yellow, she raised it and punched Damian's helmet, he was sent flying through the room and through the CCT wall.

Damian saw an alarming crack on his visor and he felt blood was leaking out…

* * *

"Damian wake up!" he heard "Damian please don't leave us!"

"Ruby?"

"Damian you can wake up! We're here with you!" Damian slowly opened his eyes just to see Glynda looking over him, along with Xavier and Team RWBY

"My chest hurts" Damian said he had his chest piece removed and without his helmet

"Damian…" Glynda hugged the wounded Spartan

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it…" Damian said

"That's not important Damian, not now." Glynda mentioned

"Damian…who did this to you?" Xavier asked

Damian flinched "Someone intruded the CCT, she did this."

Xavier turned to Ruby "She went head on against a woman in the CCT last night, was that the same woman?"

"Yeah…how did Ruby get into the CCT?" Damian asked

Ruby put her hands behind her back "Well, I noticed a woman running through the roofs, then that's when I saw you on the floor, I immediately called someone but I wasn't able to get anyone, that's when I saw Mackie walking by, I ran after who did this to you…"

Damian sighed "Thanks, Ruby."

Ruby hugged the Spartan "Please don't die Damian…"

"I won't Ruby…I can promise you that…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **94 followers?**

 **R-really?...**

 **Shit...thanks!  
check my bio for a way to come in contact with meh...**


	21. Drakon Evo

**A/N: So I no longer work on this story…..**

 **Alone…I'm being helped by the guy who submitted Magnus, the big guy who killed the knight commander. We actually came up with this idea…chapter!  
I finally have a title for a chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 18: Drakon Evo_

* * *

A White fang member slowly laid himself on a stretcher, 'Drakon' as he was known, he was surrounded by people which had gas masks on, he saw Cinder fall looking at him, smiling, behind her were several artifacts, they emitted an orange light and didn't seem to hail from Atlas, one the 'Doctors' grabbed Drakon's attention.

"Hey, Saber kitty, you're going to be the one to this huh?"

The saber tooth faunus nodded

"Well, I hope you can handle it, it isn't going to be a good experience. We're Dread Doctors, we're some really top notch black market guys, I'm sure you have heard of us?"

Drakon once again nodded "You supposedly gave General Ironwood's prosthetic?"

"Oh it's true. The guy is alive because of us." The Dread Doctor slowly pulled out a needle "Alright, we don't want you to scream don't we?" the doctor injected the needle's contents into Drakon, rendering him unconscious

"I'm sure you can work with what I have given you" Cinder mentioned

"Yeah, where'd you even get this type of tech, Atlas? Ascension?"

"No, I would like to keep that a secret" Cinder walked from the room "Just get to work"

* * *

Damian fired his MA5D down the shooting range, his dust infused rounds piercing through the hardlight targets, the target practice simulation ended. Damian lowered his rifle, he heard the door open, seeing Xavier lean in the room "Corral, get Quantum to the cafeteria, I want to say something." Xavier walked away, Damian placed his MA5D on his back, he grabbed his helmet, noticing the giant crack on his visor, he put his helmet on and started walking to the rest of Quantum

* * *

 **(Minutes later)**

* * *

Magnus slowly put a small pinch of sulfur inside a shotgun shell, it was joined by other chemicals such as thermite and alcohol, Magnus was interrupted from his session with Damian knocking on his door

"What?" Magnus said, his door opened and it indeed showed Damian

"Sarge wants us in the cafeteria" Damian said

"Tell him I'm not going, I'm working on something" Magnus answered

Damian sighed "Magnus, you can work on it later, he called us now"

"Not now." Magnus said "And that's it"

Damian stared at one of Magnus's bottles "Ah ok…" Damian grabbed a bottle and sprinted like hell, Magnus turned "YOU BASTARD!" he sprinted after Damian

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

* * *

Xavier stood near on the tables with a bottle of whiskey in hand, the rest of Quantum was waiting for him to tell them why he had assembled them here, Damian blasted through the door with a bottle of whiskey.

"Magnus's coming" Damian said as he placed the bottle of whiskey on one of the tables, Damian sat down right before Magnus kicked the cafeteria doors down

"Damian. Where. Is. My. Bottle?" Magnus said

"Now that we're all here…I want to say a couple words." Xavier started, Magnus grabbed his bottle and sat down "Since we arrived here, in Remnant…we've made friendships" He nodded towards Damian "Some intimate relationships" he nodded towards Alex "And we've have been exploring this world and I don't even think we've scratched the surface" Xavier looked towards the team "We don't know what's going to happen to Remnant if the UNSC finds it" Xavier looked to his whiskey cup "It may be good, or bad…but we're going to take care of this place in their absence, we have people in Atlas and in Vale, soon we're going to have Spartans from Remnant, the first generation of Spartans from Remnant is coming soon…and I'll be glad to be here to see it" Xavier raised his cup "For another century!" Team Quantum raised their cups

"WHOOOOO! YEEAAAAHHH!" Damian shouted

* * *

In one of the corners of the cafeteria, blended in, Neo watched the scene, focusing on Magnus, who was drinking his bottle of Whiskey. She smiled and had an idea.

Glynda slowly fused two blank dust crystals, she then put a small pinch of Atom dust, causing a small vortex, pulling one of her pens into it, she grabbed her notepad and wrote down information "Alright…it is a vortex…but where does it go?" Glynda wiped a tear from her eye "Hold yourself together Glyn…hold yourself together, maybe he wouldn't want to leave…" Glynda wiped more tears from her face

* * *

 **(One week later)**

* * *

Damian crouch walked next to team RWBY, Yang walked next to him "Alright girls, what was going on here?" Damian asked

Yang turned to him "We heard from my…uh…friend, that apparently there was white fang activity around here, so, we decided it would be great to investigate"

Damian nodded "Mmmhmm, you and me are going to see your friend later."

Yang nervously smiled "Uhhh, w-why? He's not important now." Damian shook his head "We're definitely goin' now"

"Aw…"

Weiss shushed them both "Silence, we have the element of surprise! We must use it with caution!"

Ruby aimed down her sniper rifle, getting a small surveillance on the area "Well, there is the usual guards outside, I don't know about the inside though"

Damian grabbed his energy sword, activating it and emitting a white blade instead of the usually blue, it was infused with a Synthetic 'Blank' dust, only available in the black market…shhhh "Let's see what blank dust can do." He deactivated it and placed it on his left hip, Damian called for a huddle with Team RWBY

"Alright, Ruby, you're on sniper duty, cover us from the roof, Weiss and Blake, you'll both take the left side, Yang and me will go to the right side, sound good?" Team RWBY nodded "Alright, let's go"

* * *

Damian slid behind a crate with Yang following close behind, not being noticed by the White Fang, the leaned from cover and saw Blake and Weiss walking on the other side behind cover.

Damian turned to Yang, she smiled, Damian smiled as well, he entered the comm "Blake, are you and Weiss inside?"

" _Yes, we're inside, they have a large cargo haul of stolen Atlas weapons and some Althesian Knights…the past models, and…D-Drakon?"_ Blake reported

"Blake?" Damian looked at Yang, whilst kneeling "Bla-" Damian was interrupted by an explosion, Damian stood from his cover and saw the White Fang converging on Blake and Weiss's position, he opened fire on the White Fang, Yang vaulted over the crate and commenced her punching.

Damian ran towards a faunus and elbowed him, he followed by gunning down a duo of faunus, a faunus tried to attack with a sword, only to be punched in the stomach, Damian backhanded a faunus, he turned to his left only to avoid an orange projectile, which impacted near him, incinerating multiple faunus. He turned around to see a giant promethean armored Saber tooth faunus. "Holy…" he turned to the three girls, he saw Ruby's glare from her sniper rifle "Yang, get out of here" Yang turned to Damian, but nodded

"Come on, let's go!" Yang said, Blake and Weiss looked at Damian "NOW!" he shouted they nodded and ran towards Ruby

Damian turned his attention to the giant armored faunus, it was probably Drakon as Blake had mentioned, he placed his MA5D on his back and grabbed his energy sword, Drakon aimed at Damian with a laser, Damian blocked with his sword but the energy sword turned orange "Oh, so blank dust absorbs other dust…" Damian looked back to Drakon, who fired light rifle shots at him, Damian quickly blocked them and charged at Drakon, he swiped at Drakon's arm, cutting it, only to reform itself again, Damian saw this and quickly ran inside the building the White Fang were in. He saw the althesian knights aiming at him, they fired only for his shields to take the damage, petty damage that was.

Drakon blasted through a wall and saw Damian cutting down the Althesian knights, he aimed his incineration cannon arm and fired, only for Damian to avoid the projectile, he saw something blue on Damian's left hand, only for him to throw it at him, it landed on his chest and exploded, causing severe damage and some temporal loss of vision. Drakon rubbed his eyes and did not see Damian anywhere.

"Where are you…" Drakon activated his promethean vision and scanned the area, he was unable to find the Spartan, only for him to receive a sword through the chest from behind, Drakon tried grabbed him, Damian leapt off Drakon and ran behind a container, he saw some remaining althesian knights and immediately though of something.

Damian punched an Althesian knight's head off and ripped off it's core, he saw another behind him and immediately rammed his fist through it, ripping out it's core. He placed a plasma grenade in between the two of them and threw it at Drakon

"Eat this!" Damian ran through a window and just in time, for the building exploded, Damian rolled as he touched the ground and saw spectacle behind him "Wow, those cores are not very convenient." He felt someone hug him and saw Yang on him

"You're ok!" Yang said, Damian chuckled and saw Team RWBY behind her, Blake looked at the burning building

Blake sighed "I can't…I can't believe the White Fang is resorting to this now…" Damian looked at the burning building as well "Things change…they always do…and not just for good." Damian walked with Team RWBY, it was getting dark.

Drakon sat on a pile of rubble, his leg was completely gone but slowly rebuilt itself, he noticed Blake on walking with the other four, he had heard what the Spartan said "Someone's got to be the bad one…"

* * *

 **A/N: I put a reference to someone in particular...**


	22. Floof!

**A/N: Everybody raise yo hands if you never saw volume 4 because volume three turned you away from the series and disappointed you!**

* * *

 _Chapter 19_

* * *

Xavier sat in the staff lounge, he was watching a scroll pad with Ozpin's office on the screen, they were questioning Ruby about the CCT incident, Xavier was going to be assigned to every Mountain Glenn related mission, as those were the one Team RWBY were going to immediately choose, they just knew… "You girls are always going to be the center of attention are you?"

Damian walked in the room and sat next to his sergeant "Hey sarge, I heard you were assigned to Mountain Glenn?"

Xavier nodded "Yeah, Team RWBY is obviously going to go after the white fang, they always do."

Damian chuckled "They're great girls…Yang actually wants me to help her on some homework."

Xavier smiled "Well, let's hope it doesn't go back how it used to." earning a slight laugh

Damian stood up and walked to the door "See you sarge." Alex walked in and sat next to Xavier

"So, you're going to Mountain Glenn?" Alex asked

Xavier nodded "Yeah, I'm going to recon Mountain Glenn with team RWBY."

"Why?" Alex asked, Xavier sighed "They want me to make sure they come in one piece."

Alex leaned his head "They can hold their own, they're capable"

"Are they?"

* * *

 **(Team RWBY Dorm)**

Ruby aimed the now battery-less Plasma Pistol, Weiss made sure that the plasma pistol's energy was channeled in a blank dust crystal "Well, first step is done…"

"Pew pew" Ruby said

Yang sat on her bed "So, why are we taking the Type-25's core and putting it on a Blank dust crystal?"

Weiss leaned her head "Type-25?"

"Directed Energy Pistol, and has a power output of 100-150 kV at 0.2-0.3 A" Yang said

"Uhhh, how did you know all of that, it took me two full days to get this right!" Weiss exclaimed

"Damian told me! I've been learning a lot about the Spartans" Yang said as she jumped down from her bed "The Storm rifle can fire for 5 seconds before over heating" Yang opened the door "I can know stuff too Weiss!" Yang grinned and left the room

The rest of team were left dumbfounded "Well, that was something" Ruby said

* * *

 **(Target Range)**

Damian fired a Storm rifle with every bolt changing color, going in a rainbow spectrum "I LOVE THIS DAMN THING!"

Don held a clipboard "You know that it doesn't change anything besides the color right?"

Damian stopped firing "Oh I know, but rainbow." Magnus fired his brute shot, each shot blasting the holographic targets to bits, he stopped and loaded an extra belt of grenades, he placed the brute shot on his back and walked to a near table with a shotgun placed on it, it seemed to have a skull on it with the rest of the shotgun being pure black and the stock seemed hollow.

Damian looked away from the shotgun and saw Cyang on the display right beside him

"Oh, hey Cy, I haven't seen you around much" Damian placed down the Rainbow storm rifle

"Yeah, I've been working a lot lately, haven't had much time to talk" Cyang said "But I do have a bit of time to talk…sometimes." Cyang scratched her cheek

"I mean you do have to manage everything, so it can be very tiring. I mean I don't know since I'm not an artificial intelligence." Damian sat next to Cyang "I'm proud of you Cyang."

"Oh…thanks dad." Cyang smiled "How did you even make me without any good equipment"

"Cyang, we're in a world where seventeen year old kids are fighting hell demons and people have literally controlled fire, earth, water and air. So, uh…yeah."

"Well…I mean, where did you get the materials?" Cyang asked

"Just some parts and luck" Damian said "Now how about we take a nice stroll on the outskirts of vale?"

Cyang lit up "Yes, what are we doing?" Damian grabbed his A.I. chip from the back on his head and inserted it into the side of the holographic scores

"Just goin' on a Grimm hunt" Cyang put herself into the chip

"It's very comfortable since I last came here" Cyang stated

Damian removed the A.I. chip and placed it into the back of his head, he grabbed the Rainbow storm rifle and started walking to the exit.

Magnus looked at the schematic in front of him, it was a modified M45D model on with slight modifications on the spread and ammo capacity…and two barrels. "Alright…" Magnus mumbled "I need…Atlas tech…not a problem" Magnus looked at the calendar infront of him, he looked three days ahead the tournament inauguration "That's when there's most Atlas tech…" he grabbed a red marker and painted said day.

Adrian placed the clipboard on Magnus's table and left the room "You might want to check on that…" Magnus stared at Adrian as he left the room

"Hm." Magnus grabbed the clipboard

" _Experiments: Sixth Session"  
M20/PDW SMG_Quake dust: Target viciously torn apart  
ARC-920_Ice dust: Target impaled by ice shard of 7m in length  
M739 (S.A.W) LMG_Fire dust: Target incinerated on the spot  
M45D_Quake Dust_Modded Shredder Rounds: Target Annihilated __**(Note: Remember to tell Magnus) – Dami. :D**_

"Hm…" Magnus looked at the SAW experiment, then noticed it was on a table near him "Interesting"

* * *

 **(Vale Outskirts)**

* * *

"How did I get convinced by you to come with me?" Damian said, Yang smiled

Cyang smiled as well "She wasn't alone." Yang spun around

"You really think I wouldn't want to go out and beat some Grimm down?" Yang cracked her knuckles "And beside I got to get ready for my first real Huntress mission in a week!"

Damian smiled "Hey Yang." Cyang had a questioning look

"Mm?"

"I want to do something before we go Grimm hunting." Damian grabbed his M6H, he flipped it and held it to Yang

"Wh-What?" Yang grabbed the pistol

"I just want you learn how use it as a backup, nothing special." Damian said "And also, check the charging handle."

Yang looked at the charging handle, it had a carving of a smile with flames on it's head "Oh, thanks Damian."

Damian clapped his hands "Alright, now aim down the sight and aim to the conveniently plot placed bottle over there."

Yang aimed down the Magnum's sight, she pulled the trigger and suffered high recoil, missing the bottle as well "Yang, make sure you brace your arms and take your time"

Yang nodded, she tensed her arms and aimed down the iron sights, she pulled the trigger, destroying the bottle "I hit it!" she jumped

Cyang jumped on Damian's shoulder "Yay!"

Damian patted Yang's back "You're going to do great Yang." Yang smiled and hugged Damian

"Thanks Damian."

Damian smiled "Not a problem"

* * *

 **A/N: Hooray for fatherly-ish bonding!**

 **Also Almost to 100 followers!** **I'm so giddy!**

 **Also remember to check my bio to see ways the contact me so we can talk n stuff.**

 **Just send a message that you read the story.**


	23. 103 Followers!

_Chapter 20_

* * *

Xavier walked through Mountain Glenn's ruins, Battle Rifle with a Sentinel Optic attached in hand.

"Xavier?" Yang asked, Xavier turned to Yang, she currently had a M6H in a holster, the barrel had yellow spray paint on it with her symbol on it

"How was Damian when his first joined the Spartans?" Yang continued her question

Xavier smiled "He was very enthusiastic and always jumped into action in the first instance there was a fight" the Sargent chuckled "He did change a lot through the years, but…he always maintain that Damian feel to him."

"I know that feeling he gives." Yang said "When he starts fighting, he doesn't stop until it's done, like that moment with Drakon, he gave everything to take him down"

"Did you confirm that Drakon was taken out?" Xavier asked

"I don't know. Damian didn't really tell." Ruby answered

Xavier sighed "Well, where's Obbleck?"

"He said that he was going to scout ahead…I think I see him up on that roof." Yang answered

"Alright, I'm going to where he is. You girls set camp down here."

Team RWBY nodded and headed to a nearby building, they started walking towards one of the top floors, they set their sleeping bags down

Yang spoke "What do you guys think about the Spartans?"

Blake raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Like what do you think about them? Just- you know…general thoughts about them?"

Ruby smiled "They've got some cool guns I suppose? Oh! and Magnus looks so cool!"

Weiss gave a questioning look "They don't tell us a lot about them." She sighed "They could just tell us a little bit about where they suddenly came from…"

"Why would they?" Blake suddenly spoke "I mean, they wouldn't tell us about how they made those…'dust' weapons. Why would they tell us about how they got their resources?"

"Maybe they just aren't ready." Yang mentioned "Or not authorized by whoever is commanding them."

The team sat in silence "Mm…"

"Do you think…we'll be as good as them?" Ruby said, Weiss sat next to her, followed by Blake and Yang

"Maybe" Yang said "Maybe"

"I want to be like Damian" Ruby said as she yawned "He's the best…wake me up when it's my turn to watch" Ruby closed her eyes and fell to sleep, Yang picked her up and set her on her sleeping bag

* * *

Xavier walked with Obbleck "Spartan Xavier?"

Xavier turned "Mm?"

"You are Spartan-IV?" Obbleck asked

"Yeah." Xavier answered slightly confused

"So, there were Spartan-I's, II's and III's?" the teacher asked once more

"Oh, Yeah, I don't know much about the Spartan-I's, though they were first called the ORION project and their augmentations were weaker than what I have now." Xavier said

Obbleck was curious "What of the Spartan-II?"

Xavier sighed "According to Cory, all he could find out from the files he even authorized from seeing before we…'arrived', that they went on extensive augmentations and brutal training exercising, such as leaving them in a forest for days."

Obbleck wide-eyed "Oh my…"

"I know, Spartan-III were orphaned soldiers, orphaned by the Covenant…There were also only two Spartans Marked as Hyper Lethal." Xavier walked into the same building RWBY were in "The Master Chief and Someone called 'Six'…that's all he could find" Xavier said

"Then there's your Generation." Obbleck walked up decayed stairs along with Xavier "Superior."

Xavier let out a laugh "HA! Man we're just people with armor and steroids, A Spartan-II can kick a whole squad's ass!"

Obbleck leaned his head "How so?"

"Well, they have more years active and the IV's are still considered new" Xavier said, he saw Ruby sleeping, Blake sitting near the ledge and the rest of RWBY on their sleeping bags, the girls turned to them.

"Oh, you finally made it." Yang greeted

"I shall go to sleep, Spartan Xavier, do you mind watching them for me?" Obbleck asked

"Yeah, I don't need to sleep a lot." Xavier said, Obbleck nodded and climbed up a piece of rubble, he sat near the girls, causing a slight crack on the concrete

"So…you girls havin' a good time?" Xavier said

Weiss raised her eyebrow "Is that an allusion to sex?"

"No, that's Damian's thing"

* * *

 **(To Damian)**

"Hehe…"

 **(Back to the show!)**

* * *

"But are you girls actually having a good time here in a ruined city filled with decayed Skeletons and the stench of death?" Xavier asked

"Don't forget the small holes on the ground, Damn heels" Weiss cursed

Yang chuckled "Ha, I won't forget those moments."

Xavier smiled "Just like Old Quantum…"

"What?" Yang asked

"Oh, Mm? Nothing." Xavier answered swiftly

Weiss turned to Xavier "You said Old quantum."

"Nah, just remembering when I first got assigned to Quantum." He answered once more

"Oh, ok then." Yang answered

Xavier looked at the girls, it really reminded him about Quantum, Malik, Petra, Izak, Damian and…David.

' _David…I'm sorry you can't see your younger brother grow up…but I'll make sure he makes it to the end.'_

"Hey Xavier" Ruby asked, suddenly waking up

"Oh, yes Ruby?"

"Damian likes Miss. Glynda, Right?" Ruby asked

"Ruby can you walk?" Xavier asked

"Uhh, yes?"

"Then there's your answer."

Ruby smiled in joy "I knew it!"

Yang fist pumped "Yeah!"

Xavier chuckled "You girls and gossip…"

Blake walked to the group "Ruby, it's your turn."

Ruby sat up and stretched "Welp, my turn to do overwatch."

Xavier stood up "I'm going to do some ground patrol, I'll see you girls in a bit."

"Be careful Xavier" Ruby said, Xavier smiled

"I'm fine Rubes" Xavier walked down the decayed stairs

* * *

Xavier aimed his Battle rifle around, he walked down the abandoned streets, remembering his time before arriving on Remnant, Xavier chuckled at a memory, Petra pouncing Damian "Ahh…crazy bitch…" He also remembered when Quantum was first formed, Malik and Damian meeting for the first time.

"…Memories…"

Xavier walked down the street and saw Ruby with Zwei "Ruby?" the floor suddenly broke "RUBY!" Xavier dropped his Battle Rifle and blasted into a full-fledged Sprint

"Zwei!"

"HANG ON!" Xavier shouted, he slid into the hole and stretched his hand

"Ahhhhhhhhh…." Ruby fell

"NO!" Xavier saw Ruby fall into the dark "No…" he turned to Zwei, who was slightly whimpering

* * *

 **A/N: Last two are left.**


	24. Skit 5

**A/N: Infinite Warfare is severely underrated**

* * *

Skit 5

* * *

Quetzalcóatl

* * *

Magnus walked down beacon campus, he saw Yang in the distance with a different outfit

"Yang?" Magnus questioned

Yang turned to Magnus "Hey Magnus, I decided to change my outfit for once and not wear the same thing every day…damn thing smelled horrible."

"So you dyed your hair, green and blue, put a cap with horns, put a black tank top, small shorts, as usual, leg socks and pink shoes?" Magnus described

Yang nodded, then saw Damian kneeling, face down "D-Damian?"

"Quetzalcoatl." Damian said "Ha regresado…"

"Umm, what does regresadoe mean?" Yang asked awkwardly

"Volveras a mexico para hacerlo grande de nuevo…solo tenemos puros lords y ladys." Damian continued

"E-ehm uwhat?"

"Oh yeah, Damian's Mexican…" Magnus muttered

"Ahorita vuelvo!" Damian stood up and ran towards emerald forest

"What just happened?" Yang asked

"No idea." Magnus answered

The rest of Team RWBY walked next to Yang

"Hey Yang, I like your outfit!" Ruby greeted

"It's too revealing." Weiss scoffed

Blake shrugged "It looks nice to me."

"You guys know what is happening to Damian?" Yang asked

Ruby leaned her head "No, why?"

Damian slowly walked back to the small group, Ursa being dragged by him, battered and near death "Quetzalcoatl!"

Weiss was dumbfounded "What's he doing?"

"That's why I asked" Yang muttered

Damian rolled the Ursa on its back and grabbed his knife "Ya se lo que tengo que hacer." Damian proceeded to plunge the knife onto its exposed stomach, he ripped it open and pushed his arm into it, Ruby was slightly scared

"What the hell are you doing?" Magnus muttered

Damian ferociously ripped out its heart and walked towards Yang, slowly handing her the still beating heart, Yang grabbed and slowly started walking away to a nearby trashcan, along with the rest of RWBY

Magnus stood there trying to comprehend the scene he had just watched

Damian smiled "Got eem…"

* * *

 **A/N: Fun Fact: Damian is actually Mexican, I live in mexico and this is the last skit uploaded on the series, the skits are getting their own series!…Obey the floof**


	25. The End

**A/N: Reason for this very tardy update**

 **Reason 1: Procastination  
Reason 2: The Grind for the NV4 –Flatline was real.  
Guardians is available to read in Fictionpress! Just look up Stevealio163 and it should be there**

* * *

 _Chapter 21: Ending and Epilouge_

* * *

Damian looked towards Vale, there was a big cloud of smoke "Sarge."

* * *

 **(Earlier)**

* * *

Xavier landed on a rooftop under Mountain Glenn, along with the rest of the group "Where do you think she went?" Weiss asked

"I don't know, we should go to the bottom floors, maybe Ruby went to try and find her way out" Yang stated "We gotta find her."

"We will Ms. Xiao Long, we will." Prof. Obbleck said

Xavier leaned down the building "We won't have to look too far." The rest of the group looked down as well, seeing many…many White Fang, near a train.

"Oh no…" Yang saw a small red blur "There's Ruby."

Xavier noticed Drakon walking around Ruby "Looks like Drakon is patrolling around Ruby" He noticed Roman walking around as well "Roman is here too."

"This is going to be difficult." Blake stated

Yang cocked her M6D "Let's save Ruby"

* * *

 **(Beacon)**

* * *

Damian looked at Magnus IFF tag, he had left it on a table, Damian saw he was labeled as Spartan 5, but it wasn't in roman numbers, each time there was a new type of Spartan it was in roman numbers. Cory walked next to Damian

"What you got there Damian?" Cory asked

"What type of Spartan is Magnus?" Damian asked back

Cory grabbed the IFF tag "…Something ain't adding up"

* * *

Yang leaned from a box looking many WF insurgents walking around, she was mad and unrelenting. She raised her magnum "Let's make em pay." She muttered

Yang crashed through a box and pistol whipped a WF soldier in the back of the head, she aimed at another and fired, hitting him with an ice dust crystal, freezing him entirely. Yang started to relentlessly fire, she backhanded a Faunus getting to close to her.

Xavier round-housed a faunus and sprinted towards Drakon, the promethean Faunus constructed a sword and swiped down, Xavier dodged and shot Drakon with his shotgun, Drakon raised his left arm and swiped at Xavier, he dodged and charged his thrusters, blasting himself to Drakon.

Yang gut-punched a faunus and holstered her magnum, proceeding to uppercut a faunus. Yang then grabbed a faunus by the neck and used him as a meat shield, she walked towards the rest of the faunus, with the White Fang backing away unsure on their friend in harm's way, Yang blasted her shotgun gauntlets and sent herself flying towards the WF, she swiftly shot her gauntlets at two faunus behind her and punched another faunus in front of her, hearing a jaw crack.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted

Yang noticed her younger sister, giving her a bear hug "I was so worried!" The rest walked next to the sisters, with the exception of Xavier.

"Miss Rose, are you alright?" Obbleck asked

"Yes, but we have to get on the train!" Ruby shouted as the train started to leave, Blake turned around "Xavier!"

Xavier punched Drakon "You go, I'll hold him off!"

Ruby frowned but started running towards the train, Yang looked back but followed as well, along with the rest of the group.

Drakon kicked Xavier back and slowly stood back up, looking directly at Xavier

Xavier stared back "Bring it on."

Drakon made an incineration cannon on his unoccupied arm, being his left arm. "I will have no mercy.

Xavier sprinted towards Drakon, the faunus fired, with Xavier sliding under him, Xavier popped a shotgun slug onto Drakon's chin, the faunus answered with a ground slam with the incineration cannon, sending a shockwave through the ground, blasting Xavier away.

Drakon looked at the Spartan, who was currently getting himself back up, Xavier cocked his shotgun.

* * *

 **(Beacon)**

* * *

Damian walked towards Magnus, who was looking into the distance "Hey Magnus?"

The Goliath turned to Damian "Yeah?"

"I have a question for you…" Damian said, Magnus looked back at the Distance

"What type of Spartan are you?" Damian asked, Magnus turned to Damian, only for an explosion in Vale to interrupt them

"Sarge." Damian said

Magnus activated his comm "Everyone get to the Pelican…shit's gone down."

* * *

 **(Above Vale)**

* * *

Don cocked his DMR, loaded with fire dust. "What's the status?"

"There's Grimm everywhere, Atlas isn't here for some reason and we're the first people on site. So in essence, kill everything that doesn't look human" Mackie said, he opened the bay door, showing Vale overrun with Grimm.

"Alex, you stay on the Pelican, provide covering fire." Magnus ordered, Alex nodded, the sniper walked to the cockpit, seeing Adrian piloting

"Hover around, make sure we don't go down." Adrian nodded

* * *

 **(Play 115 - Elena siegman if you want)**

* * *

Cory looked to the city in chaos, he noticed Damian in the Wasp "Let's go." Cory jumped out the Pelican, Magnus followed, along with Don and Mackie.

Cory looked around the area, seeing a staggering amount of Grimm, Cory raised his portable turret, firing at the Grimm, a Beowulf dodged his bullet storm, Cory turned and fired at the stray Grimm, he placed his weapon down and swiftly switched his ammo to fire and wind dust. Cory smiled and raised once again his turret, unloading on the dark creatures, an Ursa ran into his line of fire, resulting in a shredded skull. A Beowulf managed to get a swipe on Cory, he staggered but swiftly block with his weapon, resulting in it being cut in half, he dropped the pieces and grabbed his knife, stabbing the Grimm.

Damian flew around Vale, gunning down many Grimm, he noticed a pack of Nevermores infront of him, he started shooting, the birds started to fall as if they were flies, Damian laughed as he fired, he noticed a bigger nevermore flying towards him, firing his twin rockets, said rockets hit the nevermore's face, the creature stagger, whilst it shook it's wings, resulting in a stray feather hitting one the Wasp's sides, Damian quickly broke the Wasp's windshield and jumped out, he activated his thrusters and hovered over the battlefield, raising his fist and blasting himself to the floor, resulting in a Ground pound on an Ursa major, he raised his Assault Rifle and fired at a group of Beowulf.

Don fired his DMR at an Ursa, piercing it's head, he aimed towards the center of Vale, seeing team RWBY, surrounded by Grimm, he opened fire on the creatures, multiple Beowulf lunged at him, only for him to put out multiple shots at them before they could touch him, an Ursa chomped on his arm, he rapidly smacked the Ursa away and stomped on its head.

"Overgrown bear." Don pulled his foot from the destroyed head and proceeded to shoot a small flock of nevermore from the sky.

Mackie fired his Railgun at an Ursa, he swiftly switched his weapon for his MA5D and aimed at Beowulf, gunning it down, he turned around and saw a Beowulf, it was suddenly shot down from above, seeing Alex with his sniper above, he gave a thumbs up and fired at more Grimm.

Magnus walked up a small pile of rubble and looked at the Grimm, SAW in hand he jumped down and fired at the Grimm, he aimed to his right and fired, gunning a duo of Beowulf, aiming to his right, he pulled the trigger, blasting several holes into four Ursa, he placed the SAW on his back and grabbed his kukri, he ducked under a Beowulf's arm and grabbed it, pulling it for a stab, another Beowulf lunged, only for Magnus to pull out his M6D and place a round into its head, blasting a hole through it, pulling out his knife. Magnus walked towards a pack of Beowulf, firing his Pistol, an Ursa rammed Magnus into a building, he fired at the Grimm and slowly stood up, fists clenched and gritted teeth.

Magnus placed his pistol into his hip and walked towards an Ursa, the Grimm charged at him, Magnus stopped the Ursa in its tracks, he grabbed it's jaw and ripped it out, he followed by stabbing it's teeth onto the Grimm, it fell limp, Magnus noticed a very large Grimm running towards him, it was a Goliath, Magnus started sprinting towards the Goliath, he raised his fist and punched its leg, snapping it in two, Magnus jerked back his arm and ferociously punched, sending a shockwave through its head, blasting it off.

* * *

 **(You can stop playing now)**

* * *

Damian ran towards team RWBY "Girls! Where's Sarge?!"

"He's back at Mountain Glenn, facing against Drakon."

Damian jumped back into the hole caused by the train. "Hold on Sarge…"

* * *

 **(45 minutes later)**

* * *

Xavier stared down with Drakon, both were still able to fight, Xavier fired his Battle Rifle as he strafed, Drakon fired his Incineration cannon, Xavier rolled and continued firing, noticing a cargo container behind Drakon, with a bit of dust leaking out of it. Xavier switched to his shotgun and blasted Drakon back, resulting in Drakon falling on the container.

* * *

Damian ran towards the underground Mountain Glenn, he was accompanied by Team RWBY and the rest of Quantum, he stopped and saw Xavier "Sarge!"

Xavier turned around, Drakon made a sword and lunged, stabbing Xavier through the chest

"NOOOOO!" Damian started firing at Drakon as he ran towards them, Xavier coughed blood but continued firing his shotgun, the Spartan grabbed one his grenades and punched through the dust cargo container

"I'M READY!"

The grenade detonated, causing a massive explosion, Damian activated his hard light shield.

Magnus grabbed a bubble shield and threw it towards Team RWBY, right before being blown away.

* * *

RWBY looked around them, seeing the Spartans covered in Ice and various elements, Damian was in the front completely frozen in ice, they heard footsteps and saw Glynda running towards them, she surveyed the situation "Oh no…" Magnus was in the ceiling partially trapped in stone, Don and Mackie were covered in vines and Cory was frozen as well

* * *

Ozpin stood in his office, Glynda had just informed him of the situation, he sat down in his chair and sighed. "This…"

* * *

 ** _(Epilouge)_**

 **(Night)**

Damian stood infront of a wooden cross, made only by two sticks, hanging from it were Xavier's Dog tags, he had already been here for 6 hours straight. Damian looked at Yang's letter she had given to him, days prior to this day, it made him smile. Yang was so innocent, in certain ways…Damian crumpled the letter and dropped it, he currently had his MA5D and M6D, along with a Storm Rifle.

Damian walked towards the Helipad, there was a bullhead sitting on said helipad, he walked up the door and to the cockpit, taking one last look at Beacon before leaving, he uttered.

"I'm sorry for not keeping my promise…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright…that's it…there will be a second part just so you know…bai**


	26. R-dem-----er----

So…what the archelogical team find down there?

Some sort of artifact, we don't know what it is or what it can do, although we did find some assortment of weapons, they emit the same frequency and energy as Aura.

Wait, so they're 'Weapons' that use Aura?

That's what we found out.

That is very interest- **(Alarm)** –What's that?

 **(Door opens)** This ain't a drill, we gotta get out of here!

What's going on? Grimm attack?

There are Spartans here, we need to go no- **(Gunshot)**

Oh cr- **(Multiple Gunshots)**

 **(Muffled talking, Audio recorder falls)**

Come Locke, we have to find the codes to the- Found it let's go!

Damian take cover!

 **(Bullhead in distance, revving it's minigun)**

 **July 22.**


	27. Chapter 27

So uh...the sequel is early...yei? go check it out now!


End file.
